Rising of an Arc
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: What does it mean to be a Warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way, he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale…of The Rising Arc
1. Chapter I: Beginning of a Journey

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a Warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way, he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…The Rising Arc

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new story idea I had for a couple of days now. This idea was in my head for a bit because I wanted to give Jaune more of a background, with a twisted mind you. In this Jaune leaves home for eight years and meets a lot of interesting people along the way.**

* * *

Chapter I: The Beginning of a Journey

* * *

What does it mean to be a Warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. A world that will throw any challenge, any hurdle and any obstacle to test his worth and mould him into the warrior he is meant to be. And along the way, he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…The Rising Arc

* * *

Two Hundred Years Ago, Final Days of 'The Grimm War'

* * *

Surrounded by darkness and illuminated by four lights, stood four hooded individuals. Each of their faces was shrouded in the darkness as their leader walked forward before he stood before a large statue in the image of an angel. Reaching into his cloak he retrieved a large brown leather book with a symbol of two crescents branded on the cover. The man placed the book on the pedestal before he produced two glass vials from his cloak. The vials shimmering a soft light that briefly illuminated his face, his blue eyes stared briefly before he placed them next to the statue.

Motioning to the man next to him, the second nodded as his hands glowed with a golden light as circles with intricate symbols hovered over and around the book. The man began to weave and wave as the dust from the vials seeped from the glass and began to pour themselves into the book. The book was illuminated with a bright light.

The second man nodded as the first man produced a small knife from his belt and made a small cut on his palm, grunting only slight as the blade cut his flesh. he held his palm over the book as small drops of crimson blood cascaded down his hand, before falling in small drops upon its surface and dissolving into the pages.

The book then glowed a crimson red as the man with his hands glowing began to chant a strange language, he repeated the words over and over like a mantra as the book continued to glow blood red. The other two figures placed their hands together and chanted as similar circles appeared before them, in order to help weave the strange dust. Their combined voices echoed in the hollow chamber of darkness as the book began to shake and rattle on the pedestal. The blood red light flashed on and off as the corner of its pages began to turn…

When suddenly the book burst open in a pillar of bright light as the room was soon basked in a heavenly shine. The light shred the darkness away as the cloaked figures shielded their eyes from the light. Suddenly a sound came from the book, as if from a dream, a soft voice began to chant as the first man peaked through his fingers. Only to gasp slightly as he saw a woman standing in the center of the light, the woman looked at the man as she smiled softly before the book slammed shut and the light faded.

Silence crept its way into the chamber as the four individuals just stared in awe at the once brown leather book. The book now bleached pure white as the symbol shone like gold in the dark. The second man walked over as he inspected the book.

"It is done…the Lunar Dust has been impeded into the book" he said as he turned to the first man. "This book will now and forever more only open to you and your descendants, in times before a crisis can ever arise." The first man nodded as he walked over to the statue and gazed at the image.

"Thank you my friend...you don't know how much this means to me," he said as his fingers traced the small symbols on the book.

"Are you sure about this Julius? This will be a huge responsibility on not only for yourself but your entire family as well. Countless generations of your bloodline will be expected to be warriors and protectors" Julius ignored him as he gazed at the book.

"And the price of this burden will surely be heavy, maybe even death…are you sure you can handle that kind of Mantle? Can your family really handle a Protector's Oath?" The man now known as Julius removed his hood, to reveal short blond hair and piercing blue eyes as placed a hand on the statue and he hung his head down.

"I must old friend, and while this maybe the final days. This war with the Grimm has shown me the truth of our world. That we must be prepared for anything" he said as he then looked down to the book. "My children need to be ready..." he sighed as he looked at the statue.

"I couldn't save her Alex…I was too late to save her and she died because I was not prepared to face the threat. I will not allow my descendants to suffer the same fate…this has to be done, there is no other way" he then turned to the man as he shed his hood to reveal snow white hair and cold blue eyes.

"I…I understand how you feel Julius, I miss her too. I will respect your wish as your friend. But this is a path you will walk alone, I must look after my own family" he said as Julius smiled and shook the mans hand. He looked to the statue behind Julius as a brief look of sorrow crossed his face.

He then turned to his men and nodded "Its time Julius, the final assault on the Grim is about to begin" he said as the man nodded and then grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Come then Alexander," he said as he and the others began to leave through the exit, "Let us win a future for our children" and then they left as Julius pulled the mechanism by the door and the tomb began to shut.

"May the Gods favor us this day," Julius' voice said as he walked away.

As the tomb closed to shut the room was once again basked in darkness as the figure of the angel stood still and silent. Before the image of a white dressed maiden appeared briefly for a moment and then vanished.

* * *

200 years later, Present Day

* * *

Colliding into the dirt was a boy of ten years with blond hair and dark blue eye's as he rolled in the dirt and struggled to stand. The boy struggled to stand before a foot was placed on his back and shoved him back into the earth.

"Stay down loser! Its where you belong!" a young voice sneered as he held the young male down in the dirt. The other was a tall boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes as he had a rather chubby appearance.

"Yeah Arc stay down!" other voices said as they laughed at the expense of the young child on the ground. The young boy on the ground was Jaune Arc, a student of a normal school and a descendant of a long line of hunters. He was also the target of the large kid above him.

"Dominic! Please get off of me!" Jaune pleaded on the ground as the chubby kid only sneered at him.

"Why Jauney boy? What are you going to do? Stop me?" he said as he soon followed up with a laugh as he kicked the boy in the chest. Jaune coughed violently as he held his chest in pain, small tears began to brim at the corner of his eyes.

"You're a nothing Arc! My daddy says you're a disappointment to your whole family! You can't swing a sword, you can't hold a shield and you get scared at the first sign of a Grimm!" he said as Jaune had small tears in his eyes.

"And you cry like a little baby…how are you going to be a hunter? If all you do is cry all the time, you little baby!" he sneered as he pushed Jaune off his shoe. "Come on guys lets leave the little baby alone to cry back to his mama!" he said as the group of boys and girls laughed and left the poor boy to himself.

Jaune lay on the ground as he grabbed small fists of dirt in his hands, desperately trying to stop himself from crying. the tears slowly streaked down his face as he glared up at the retreating children. A small amount time passed before he slowly got up as he grabbed his backpack and started to walk home, his head held down in shame.

This was not the first time those kids had bullied him, and he feared it wouldn't be the last. It had been happening to him ever since he first joined the school. And the first thing he said, was that he wanted to be a hunter like his grandfather, Cornelius Arc, a world renown hunter and hero of the people. The kids didn't like that and started to pick on him all the time. They had called him names, shoved his books out of his hands and gave him the dreaded swirly in the school bathrooms. This caused the boy to grow up without a lot of friends and was shunned by most of the kids at school.

The only ones who didn't pick on him were the Faunus children, but they stayed away from him too in fear of being targeted by Dominic and his gang. Jaune didn't blame them, he knew they were only trying to save them selves from the other kids wrath. In a small sense, he almost felt like a hero, as stopped he children from picking on the Faunus.

Slowly trudging his way home, he soon came up to a large victorian style castle with two gold crescent shapes brandished on the black metal gates. This was his family's estate, the home to thirteen generations of Arc warriors and heroes from across the ages. But to him, it was a constant reminder of how weak he was, and how much he felt un-worthy to carry his family name.

He sighed as he pushed past the black iron gates and walked to the front of his home. "Mum, I'm home," he yelled out as he placed his bag down on the rack and kicked off his shoes.

"Welcome home sweetie how was !- Oh my gosh! Jaune! What happened to you!" a beautiful woman said as the boy was soon held the boy in a loving embrace.

The woman who was hugging him was his mother, Diane Arc; a beautiful woman with raven black hair and emerald colored eyes as she also possessed a womanly and motherly figure. Said woman was now checking over her son as she moved his head left and right gently, to get a better look at the bruises and marks on his face.

"Ow! Mum! I'm fine really it's just a few scratches it's nothing honest!" he said as he hoped his mother wouldn't attract too much attention.

Too late as he soon heard the patter of several other feet racing down the hallway as he was soon pulled left and right by several feminine hands. Did I forget to mention that he was the youngest of seven sisters? All of which are huntresses in training. A funny fact about the arc family bloodline, it was known to produce one male Arc, amongst several female offspring's.

Some of them were twins and others were more spaced. To this day no-one knows why or how it just became a natural occurrence in the Arc Bloodline.

"Who did this to thee? Twas it that Dominic kid again? If that be the case, I shall tally forth and teach him a lesson he shall not forget!" his oldest sister Adele Arc said as she held an enraged look on her face.

Adele Arc had long blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a variation of light blue and white feminine knights armour. On her back was a large sword almost twice her size, but didn't seem to bother her. She was known for her righteous sense of justice and her bravery in the face of adversity…but tended to be a little over-dramatic in her role as a knight.

"Adele you can't just beat up a ten-year-old child, you're sixteen years old for crying out loud. You'll get arrested" his second sister Bianca Arc said as she held Jaune in her arms.

Bianca Arc was the second born of the family, and a year under Adele. Unlike most of her sisters, she had pale platinum hair that would almost seem white in a certain light. She wore rounded glasses and was dressed more as a scribe with a white dress and hood. on her waist were a series of scrolls and what looked like a collapsible pole that was in actuality a collapsed Halberd.

"But he hurt Jauney again!" one voice said "Yeah he should pay dearly!" another voice said identical to the first voice said as they nodded together.

The next two sisters were twins at the ages of fourteen, Caroline and Cateline Arc. Identical in almost every way, except for the colour of their eyes and hair. While Caroline had blue eyes with hair as black as night, Cateline had emerald eyes and blond wavy hair in contrast to her sister. Their weapons were two swords chained together that could also be linked to the other.

"But still we can't just beat up a ten-year-old, it would be most dishonourable...Also, we would be like Bianca said...we would get arrested," Honorine Arc said as stared blankly at her sisters who nodded at this. His fifth sister Honorine Arc said as she brandished the cutlass on her belt. She was three years older then Jaune and had her mothers raven coloured hair. She was also one who valued honour above all else. Her sword was a brandished cutlass with dust crystals embedded in the blade.

"Still doesn't mean we can't teach the little snot nose brat a lesson!" his sixth sister Leonne Arc said as she punched her knuckle into her palm.

She had short spiky blond hair and emerald colored eyes. Like her elder sister she was not as lenient on punishment then her sisters. Rumour has it, that In her school she is renown to be the head of a gang of all-female warriors called the 'Iron Maidens'. her weapons were two spiked knuckle dusters and metal boots on her leg with spikes on the feet and knees.

"E-Everyone please calm down before this get out of hand!" the last sister of the family said in a nervous voice as she tried to calm down her elder sisters.

Her name was Lucie Arc and she was the kindest soul you will ever meet in your life. She was soft spoken, kind and always tried to find a solution that didn't involve violence. She had short Blond hair with dark blue eyes and was twenty months older than Jaune, because of this the two were closer than the others.

And like Jaune she didn't have a weapon yet but was training to receive one soon.

It was well known in the village that all of his sisters loved him dearly and protected him like a lioness with a cub. If Jaune as ever hurt, then you would follow soon after. One example was when a large Beowulf entered the village and it attempted to attack Jaune. There was barely any of the beast left when the six older sisters were done with it.

This, unfortunately, meant that his sisters and family, being the only other male Arc born in the family, would constantly coddle Jaune and made sure that Jaune was safe. His sister's constant care and supervision had unintentionally made him an easier target for bullies.

"Girls that's enough," their mother said as the girls stopped arguing amongst themselves as they looked towards their mother. "Now I will be talking to Dominic's parents first thing in the morning. But for now it's time to clean up and get ready for dinner, Grandpa Cornelius is coming over and we need to prepare for his arrival" she said as the girls nodded and left to get ready.

She then turned to her son, as he held his head down in shame. "Jaune? Are you ok sweetie?" she asked as she cupped the boy's cheek, a small bruise on his face and under his eye.

The boy didn't respond as he continued to look at the floor, Diane sighed as she tried to comfort her son. She truly hated to see him so sad because of other kids picking on him. Diane was protective of all of her children, Jaune especially as he was her only son and she treasured him just as much as his sisters. It was basically taking all of her strength not to rampage down the street, and teach that mean boy a lesson he would not soon forget.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" she asked as the boy shook his head and hid his face behind his bangs. She sighed as she could see she would get no more out of him in this state. She soon heard heavy footsteps as she turned to her husband with a look of understanding on his face.

Roland Arc was a tall man with Dark Blue eyes and messy blond hair like his sons. He had blonde stubble on his face with a small scar on his cheek that trailed down to his jaw. His face was a combination of rugged and handsome at the same time. On his waist was a black hilted sword with red ruby on the pommel. With one look he could tell what had happened as he motioned to his wife.

"Honey, why don't you go sort out dinner while I'll talk to Jaune. It's a man-to-man thing" he said as his wife rolled her eyes and nodded as she headed towards the kitchen. He looked down to his son before he sat next to him at the doorway.

"Dominic again?" he asked as the boy nodded his head, "He picked on you and called you names?" he asked again as the boy nodded his head.

"…Why do they pick on me, dad? What did I do to them?" he asked as his father sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to come up with an answer for his son.

He looked up at the ceiling as he finally found an answer before turning back to his so "…They are just jealous Jaune," he said as the boy looked confused at this.

"Jealous?" he asked his father in confusion and hoped that he would elaborate on it.

"Yeah, they're just jealous that their families aren't as famous as your son. And they take it out on you because they think they're stronger than you" he said as Jaune lowered his head down. Seeing that his words would be misinterpreted, he quickly tried to fix it. "But that doesn't mean you are weaker then them Jaune," he said as the boy raised his head to look at his father's smiling face.

"Sure they seem stronger than you and faster than you…but they lack things that you have," he said as Jaune listened in on him. "You are smart, kind and you never judge people based on appearance," he said as he patted his son on the shoulder who looked up to his father as he had a warm smile on his face.

"With those qualities, you will be a great hero one day Jaune. I know it and so does your mother and sisters. And somehow I think you know it too…just don't let them get to son" he said with a small smile as the boy looked up to his father.

"Thank's dad," Jaune said as Roland hugged his son to his chest. "Anytime kiddo, anytime," he said as he patted the boy's back.

"I know it too," a slightly gruff voice said as the two turned to the door to see who spoke. "But I could have told you that anyway, how are you doing kiddo?" the man said as he smiled to Jaune who soon pounced at the man.

"Grandpa!" he said as he hugged the man at his waist while he laughed heartily at the child.

"Hello Jaune my boy, its so good to see you again, have you been practicing with that bow I got you?" he asked as Jaune nodded and grinned to the old man.

"Yep, I'm getting better at shooting an arrow grandpa! I can almost hit the target!" he said as the old man grinned at the boy, as he laughed heartily and patted the boy's head affectionally.

"That's my grandson!" he said as Jaune looked to the man before him, the man before them was Cornelius Arc, the previous patriarch of the Arc bloodline and rumored to be the strongest man alive.

He stood at the same height as Roland but had slicked back lighter blond hair due to his age and a small blond beard on his face. He wore a long-sleeved dark shirt, dark grey pants and white armour along his chest, shoulders and arms. On his back were two swords crisscrossing on his back.

"So I heard you got picked on again huh?" he said as Jaune looked down at this while his grandfather just laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry my boy! One day you'll be stronger than him and you'll wipe that smirk off his face," he said as Jaune smiled at his grandfather.

"Good to see you, dad, how's mum?" Roland said as he soon gave his father a quick hug, the man smiled as he patted his son on the back.

"Good to see you too Roland. And you're mother is fine as well, unfortunately she is still dealing with the Council's political nonsense so she couldn't come this time. she sends her regards though." he said as he then spotted Diane "Diane you are looking beautiful as always!" he said as he proceeded to hug his daughter in law. Diane smiled as she hugged her father in law.

"Its good to see Cornelius and I'm so glad that you are ok. How goes it with the council?" she asked as the man sighed and rubbed his face.

"More idiotic prattle as usual, especially with the White Fang situation. They don't want to change anything that might even remotely stop their attacks…I swear the council is filled with nothing but idiotic Fu-!" he stopped as Diane coughed at him and then pointed down to her son as Jaune's innocent face and curious eyes staring up at him.

"Fu-Fu-Fu…fun hating people?" he said nervously as Diane nodded at this and was glad she didn't have to re-prime her father in law for swearing in front of her son.

"Jaune why don't you go get ready for dinner," his mother said as she ushered the small boy out of the room.

Cornelius smiled as he watched his grandson disappear down the hall of the family manor. "That boy will do great things one day I know," he said as Diane nodded at this.

"If only he believed it himself," Roland said as he watched his son from afar.

* * *

Later

* * *

Jaune sat on the couch as he looked at the blade that hung just above the fireplace; it was placed there as a decoration in the living room of the manor and served as a constant symbol of the Arc Heroics.

The blade was sheathed in a pure white sheath with a gold hilt and a blue wrapped handle, that showed evidence of wear and tear. This was the family blade that had been passed down from generation to generation of Arc. Once wielded by his great-great-great-Grandfather, who passed it on to his great-great Grandmother, who passed it on to his grandfather and on to his father.

Crocea Mors, The Yellow Death and the slayer of Grimm. A sword that was forged in the First Grimm War and still as sharp as ever. But this one was only a replica as the real blade was stored away somewhere in the mansion, a location that only his father and grandfather knew. When Jaune was younger he would listen to the tales of his families legacy and how those who wielded this blade, were destined to achieve many great things. But as of late Jaune began to have second doubts about his destiny, his mother and father and even his sisters always told him that he was destined for great things…but was he really worth it?

Jaune soon heard a knock at the door as he quietly snuck around and peeked through the door, his eyes then widened in shock and fear. Standing in his house was Dominic Dupont, Jaune's longest running bully and the meanest kid on the playgrounds. The kid had a grumpy look as he scowled at the ground; standing behind him was his father, Jason Dupont who had his hand on his shoulder as he bowed to Jaune's father and grandfather.

Jason Dupont was a tall man who was more muscular, and unlike his son carried a more composed and mature aura around him. The Dupont family, as their name suggests, were charged with guarding the small bridge that connected the small island of Haven to the rest of Atlas. While the Arcs had been its defenders and saving them from multiple Grimm attacks.

"Lord Protectors Roland and Cornelius Arc I would like to once again humbly apologize for my son's rude behavior and his actions towards your young heir and promise that it will not happen again," he said as Jason Dupont bowed and refused to look at the man before him, he then shoved his son forward.

"And my son would like to apologise to you, and your son personally," he said as he sent his son a scowl as the boy glared back. The young Dupont scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Why should I? He is a nothing but a cry baby that goes running off to Mummy and his stupid sisters whenever he loses a fight" he said as he looked up to his father.

"Besides you're the one who said he was a disgrace to the Arc name," he said as Jason stiffened at this before he looked up to see Cornelius Arc's deep blue eyes glaring at his very soul. He then turned his gaze to Dominic who stiffened under the old man gaze.

"You have a very rude child here Dupont, he has the guts to insult a member of the Arc family in his own home," he said as his voice echoed untold power. Jason gulped at this as he bowed to the older Arc "I apologise once again lord protector!" he said before he then turned to his son as he pointed to the door

"Wait in the hall Dominic! You are grounded for a month!" he said as the boy only scoffed as he walked back to the door. Once the door was closed Roland unleashed a harsh glare, as an intimidating and powerful Aura circulated around the man.

"Now…" he said with a voice that echoed his rage despite its soft tone. "What was that about saying my son was a disgrace to the family name? And speak truthfully" he asked as Jason recoiled slightly in fear of the man.

"F-Forgive me, Roland, I meant no disrespect by it...but it's just that your son has yet to start any form of combat training. If he intends to uphold your family name, he needs to start training" he said as he spoke to the man. "The villagers are afraid that he won't be strong enough to protect us as you had at his age." Roland sighed at this.

"That was a long time ago Jason, things are different now. This is an era of peace, it's not like back in our days when we were forced to train at the ages of eight years old to protect our homes. It is a time to allow our children to be children and enjoy life," he said as he remembered his training from his youth.

"That maybe Roland but one of these days you or your father will pass from this world and he will have to take up the Oath of the Arc's. An Oath your ancestor Julius Arc instilled upon his own children" he said as he pointed to a portrait of a tall man with short blond hair and held Crocea in his hand.

"An Oath your own father instilled on you," he said as Cornelius looked down at this, remembering the day he began to train his son. "An Oath that has been your families responsibility for the past seven generations, with your son next in line to take the Oath…but the truth is, he will never be a true hunter" Jaune heard as his eyes widened in shock, his body began to shake as the man continued.

"He has no combat skills, he can't use a sword, he can't hold up a shield, he can't even put up a decent fight when he is picked on at the school. How is he suppose to protect us if he can't even protect himself!" he said as small tears began to form in Jaune's eyes.

"Face it Roland your son is a failure! Better you make another than suffer any more of his fail-!" was all he could say before Roland charged at the man and held him up by the neck.

"You dare come into my home? Insult my son when it is yours that has abused him more than any other! And you dare to call him a failure?! When he has not been given the chance to prove himself! How dare you!" he said as he then dropped the man on the ground.

"Get out of my house!" he yelled as the man scrambled off the floor and left with his son in tow. But as they left Dominic looked back at the man at the door before he said.

"If he ever does become a hunter, we'll all be doomed", Dominic said with a snide voice. Roland shot a powerful glare to the rude child that scurried away with his tail between his legs. As soon as they were long gone, Roland sighed as he closed the door to the manor and rested his head against the wood. A soft patter of feet was heard as he turned and gasped at his ten-year-old son who had tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" Jaune said as he clutched the hem of his shirt "Is he right…am I a failure?" he asked, as his father soon brought him into a hug.

"No son, no you are not and don't ever listen to them, they don't see what I see," he said as he looked at his crying son. "They don't see the hero that I see in you. But I know you will become one" he said as Jaune refused to look at his father's eyes.

"…But how can you know?" he asked until he felt a hand placed on his head. He looked up to see his father smile down on him and said with great commitment.

"Well...Because you're my son and I have faith in you" he said as Jaune could only stare at his father before he got off his knees. "Now come on Jaune it's time for bed" he said softly as his father escorted his son to sleep.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Late at night when all in the house were asleep and not a sound could be heard. Little Jaune stared up at the ceiling before him as he thought about the day's events. In this state Jaune could find no sleep at night as he stared blankly at the ceiling above him. Jason Dupont's words still echoing in his mind.

The man and the village itself clearly had no faith in him to uphold his family name.

And to be truthful to himself, he didn't have much faith in himself to uphold the family name. He had no friends, no skills and no confidence whatsoever in himself. He knew that he was weak and he knew that he wasn't good at anything to be proud of, but still they would never let him forget his weakness. Their words and taunts further cemented his depression of being weak and small. He knew he was nothing like his ancestors, all of whom were strong and brave and without fear.

And he was just Jaune Arc…a small child with a big dream and nothing to prove it. But then he remembered his father's words as they echoed louder then the doubt that was in his heart. _'Because you're my son…and I have faith in you'_ those words alone saved him from the darkness of his own fears. Those words alone made him not want to give up and make his family proud.

But the main question was…how?

He knew he needed to get stronger if he wanted to make his family proud. He already tried to start his training whenever he got a chance, but had very little results. Jaune sighed as he looked to ceiling and held his hand above his head and just stared at the palm of his hand.

He then got out of bed and walked over to the large window in his room and looked out into the night sky. The moon of Remnant shining above, as its body cracked and scarred from a time long before Jaune and before his family name. It was nights like this that he would look up to the moon and find a strange sense of peace and calm from the turmoil's of his life. He found serenity in the stars above, when suddenly he then spotted a streak of light as a shooting star passed unnoticed by all in the night sky. All save for Jaune, who quickly put his hands together and made a wish.

Normally when a child would see a shooting star, they would whish for trivial things like a new toy or being a superhero. But on this night under the star clad sky Jaune Arc made only one wish, one wish that would forever determine his fate and the fate of all mankind.

_'I wish…I wish to be strong and brave like my ancestors…I wish to be strong!'_

The young boy prayed as he whished upon the star expecting something, anything to happen and grant his wish. He looked up expecting to see some sort of answer to appear in front of him…But sighed when he found nothing. Crestfallen and saddened, he decided that it would be best just to return to bed and dream for another day.

_'Jaune'_

He stopped as a soft voice whispered his name, a voice he was unfamiliar with but at the same time sounded so familiar.

_'Jaune'_

The voice spoke again as he looked towards the crack in his door to see a faint light pass by, he quickly followed the light as he caught a brief glimpse of a glowing figure just as it disappeared down the hall. He followed as fast as he small legs could carry him, before he turned into the main library to see a figure glowing white and reaching towards a book, before it disappeared and left the boy confused and stunned.

"What the?" he asked himself before he looked towards where the figure had reached its hand to before it had disappeared.

Jaune walked up to the large bookcase as tired to see the large white book that the figure tried to grab.

Realizing that it was too high for him to reach Jaune ran over as he grabbed one of the large chairs in the study and dragged it towards the bookcase. He then climbed the large chair as he reached towards the large book, his fingers barely scrapping the edge of the large book. Until finally he grabbed the book and lost balance, falling off the high chair and hitting the floor.

He landed on the floor and groaned slightly just as the book made a loud noise, which sounded like gears shifting and changing. The noise grew slightly louder as he looked up to see that large book leaning out of the bookcase.

The bookcase then began to split in half as the two cases moved to either side and revealed a hidden room with a pedestal in the shape of a guardian angel, holding a sword that was bound with a blue cloth handle, the same sword that hung in the main library.

The blade was in a white and gold sheath with two gold lines in the centre of the sheath and the handle bound with a blue clothed. Jaune's eyes widened as he instantly recognised the blade from his bed time stories.

This was Crocea Mors, the true Crocea Mors, the blade of which his ancestors had used to slayer countless Grimm. He looked down as his eyes were drawn to the thick white leather bound book with the family crest imbedded on the cover at its feet. Jaune looked stunned as he slowly entered the hidden chamber that he never knew existed.

_'Jaune'_

The voice spoke again as Jaune spun around to look for the voice, "Where?" he asked before he stopped and slowly turned his head to the old book in the room. "Is-Is that book…talking to me?" he asked, as he looked confused and cautious at the book.

_'...Jaune Arc...'_

The voice now clearer to Jaune as he slowly walked closer to the book, each step seemed to make his heart beat faster.

_'...Open me...'_

He tentatively and slowly reached out to grasp the very edges of the book as he pulled the book from the statue like pedestal.

_'...Open me...'_

He then grasped the cover of the book as he slowly began to open the book as light began to spread across the pages. A strange and unfamiliar language began to form on the pages.

_'And embrace your destiny'_

The voice soon left as Jaune began to see the language shift and change before his eyes. Now readable he began to read from pages of the past…

* * *

_'Hello young reader, if you are reading this then I have long since passed from this earth and have claimed my place away from the chaos that follows it. __But where are my manners, My name is Julius Arc and I will be your ancestor some time in the distant future, where I hope this war has finally come to an end'_

_'But that is not the reason why I write to you now, for what you hold in your hand is no simple book, this book is or will be the recollection of countless Arc's who will one day too have a page written upon its paper, regaling tales of their heroism...and their sacrifice'_

_'This book was crafted by a dear old friend of mine, who weaved it using old and lost substance called 'Lunar Dust' and bound it and my bloodline to its pages, so that future generations can learn from our past…or learn from our mistakes and better learn from them'_

_'This book however can only be opened by a member of the Arc bloodline and is deemed worthy to read its pages…and its is also designed to open in times before a great crisis can begin…'_

_'This maybe hard for you to believe but if you have managed to open this book…then dark times are ahead for us all…and only you can prevent it'_

* * *

Jaune dropped the book at this as he scurried back from the book. His eyes wide and scared as he looked back at the book that now lay flat on the ground. He still had trouble believing what it just told him…him…preventing a great crisis…surely he though that it must be joking him.

He slowly crawled back and picked up the book as he continued to read.

* * *

_'What I say is the truth dear descendant…you are meant to save this world from a great crisis that will one day threaten to consume us all. __I do not blame you if you find this hard to believe, I too have had my doubts during my time as leader of our family…but that all changed when I lost my sister to mankind's greatest enemy…The Grimm'_

_'She died because I was too late to stop the beast from ending her life and leaving this world one light dimmer…my dear sister, my little yellow light'_

* * *

Jaune gasped slightly as he read the words of his ancestor, he could not possibly imagine what it was like to lose someone to the Grimm. But in a way he could understand him. He could not even begin to imagine what losing even one of his sisters could do him…he continued to read as he as now absorbed in the words of the first Arc.

Evidences of tears were seen on the pages as Jaune could feel the emotion that was felt that day by his ancestor. Small tears began to brim on the edges of his eyes as he continued to read.

* * *

_'In her name I vowed to wield my blade in not my defence but in the defense of those who could not protect themselves. I vowed to protect with my life…this began both a responsibility and a curse that I have placed upon our family…The Protectors Oath'_

_' A task that has been placed upon our shoulders to protect the innocent from the horrors and demons of this world, to prevent death were death would claim a life. And n__ow it is your turn to use the blade forged from a falling star and protect those you cherish more then your own life…and fear not young Arc…these pages will guide you…'_

_'And always remember…that we have faith in you, little Arc'_

* * *

Jaune paused once again as he read the words over and over, the same words his father spoke to him.

_'We have faith in you'_

The five little words that made Jaune feel something different inside him. Small tears gathered in his eyes as the words of his ancestor made him weep into his hands.

He now knew that he had to live up to his family name, not just for his family, but also for the countless Arc that had been in his place and achieved a great many deeds in their lives. He know knew what he had to do…

He then his stopped his crying as he looked up to the guardian angel statue that had a gentle smile on her stone like face. Jaune steeled himself as he stood from his place on the floor and walked towards the blade that rest at her feet.

He slowly reached out to grab the sword, but stopped as he looked up and gazed once more at the statue before he grabbed the blade. A small symbol of the Arc crest glowed at the base of the statue, before it stopped and Jaune easily lifted the blade from its rest.

Looking down he was surprised at how light the blade was and how easily he could pick up a blade at his height. He then returned to his room as he grabbed whatever clothes he could carry and place them in a small travellers sack. He placed the book in the sack and grabbed a small dagger from the family's armoury and strapped it to his waist, fastening the small belt around his waist.

He looked down at the sword Crocea as he wrapped the blade in a pitch-black cloth. "No need to use you till I'm ready I guess", Jaune said as he fasted the sword to his back and tightened the leather strap.

He then looked over at the small wooden bow and Quiver of Arrows that was gifted to him by his grandfather and cast them on his shoulder. He took one last glance at his room before he left and traveled to each of his sister's rooms and took one last glance at them. Each one sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what he was about to do.

The decision he made to protect his family.

He then traveled to his parent's room as he cast a longing gaze to his sleeping parents. He produced a small letter from his pocket and placed at the foot of their beds before he looked back one more time…the last time for a long time.

"…Mum…Dad…I'll make you proud of me…I just hope that you'll forgive me"

And with that he closed the door and ran out of the house, his small feet pounding on the gravel road as he traveled through the sleeping town. He soon crossed the bridge that separated their town by a large lake that encircled it like a moat. He stopped at the end of the bridge as he cast his gaze one last time at his home, the town illuminated by the last streetlights and the moons heavenly glow.

With a one last gaze he turned and ran deep into the forest as he ran further and further away from everything he knew. After hours of running far away from his home, he stopped as he attempted to catch his breath. The thought of his home village far in the back of his mind as he stopped and realised one crucial fact…

He had no idea what he was doing. He realised that in his haste to follow his great ancestors wishes and fulfil his 'destiny' he had forgotten to make a plan.

And now he had no idea where he was and was completely alone with not but a clue or a plan. And now here he was in the middle of the 'Ancient Forest' with a small dagger, his bow and arrows, some clothes, his ancestor's sword and its ancient book that held two hundred years of Arc legacy that prophesied a great calamity that was to come…

Jaune looked around as he gazed at the large ancient trees that looked as if they could touch the very sky as old and new vines crisscrossed the old trees like a giant spiders web. All around him he could hear around him, were the scampering of small animals and the rustling of birds wings in the air as the sound of a gentle stream echoed in the forest.

Snap!

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping brought a sense of fear in his young form, he searched for the sound that brought fear to the small child as he quickly fumbled for the small dagger at his waist. The small dagger gleamed in the moonlight as he pointed the blade left and right for the source of the sound.

The empty forest sound was all that greeted him as he moved from left to right as he tried to find the source of the noise. When he turned around one more time

**"RARGH!"**

It attacked

Pouncing from the woods at an alarming speed, a black blurring object moved so fast, that Jaune barely had time to see as it slammed straight into him and knocked him against a tree. The force knocked the dagger from his hand and flung it deep into the forest. He grunted in pain and looked up at his attacker.

His eyes widened in fear as he came face to face with his first Grimm, a Boarbatusk, a Grimm similar to that of a wild boar with pitch black fur. White bone like armor on its back and face with red markings all along its body. In its mouth were two long curved tusk-like appendages and four glowing red eyes that glared at the small blond haired child.

Jaune stiffened in fear as the beast roared before curling up into a ball and zoomed straight at him, with the same force as a steam roller. It smashed into the tree as Jaune narrowly dodged out of the way. Small splinters of wood rained in the air as he covered his head from the attack, he then looked back up as the creature began to attack again. Jaune dodged again as the mindless beast smashed into another tree breaking the old wood in half.

"No! No! No!" Jaune panicked as he narrowly dodged the rampaging beast with all his might. The beast kept destroying tree after tree while the small child tried desperately to stay alive.

Jaune had small tears in his eyes as the beast mindless attacked him again and again, as he ran deeper into the forest. But in his attempt to stay alive he never noticed the stray root that tripped him and he fell into a hollowed out tree, where he soon hit the base of the tree. He looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk follow after him in an attempt to end his life. But as the creature followed after him, the beast got tangled in the long green vines surrounding the forest.

The beast was suspended a mere three inch's from the boys face as it growled in anger. The beast howled and snarled as it tried to kill the small child, Jaune desperately tried to back away further from the beast. Only for his back hit the solid wood of the hollow tree, leaving him no room to escape.

He was trapped

Jaune panicked thinking this would be his last moment in life, when small ray of moonlight glowed through the cracks of the tree and shone down on an object. Jaune turned in the direction of the light his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. It was his dagger that was thrown into the forest, when the Boarbatusk had slammed into him.

It was only inches away from his fingertips, looking back to see the beast getting closer and closer to the boy. Terrified Jaune desperately reached out to grasp the dagger, as his finger merely scrapped against the pommel of the dagger.

As if fate was mocking him, the beast drew closer as he felt its breath on his skin. More of the vines snapped before the final vine snapped sending the beast hurtling toward him, just as he grasped the dagger and thrust the blade forward and the beast squealed in anger.

Silence blanketed the clearing, as the whole world seemed to stop and wait to see who was victorious, the boy or the beast?

From the hollowed out tree a black body began to emerge as it climbed its way out of the old bark before it fell to the side to reveal the Boarbatusk. A dagger plunged within its chest as a blood covered Jaune emerged from the tree. His small eyes wide in fear as he took in every precious breath of air that he could.

He looked over to the beast, as its four blazing red eyes began to dim and flicker before they faded as the body began to dissolve into small specks of dust.

He slowly on shaky legs raised himself up from his place and slowly walked towards the stream, and stared at his reflection in the water. His hair and face were covered in blood with a small cut on his right cheek. His white t-shirt drenched in blood, with his jacket and pants in tatters and covered in dirt. He looked like a mess. But he didn't care about that…

He was alive…

He survived an attack from a Grimm and he had survived. Jaune began to silently laugh until it became louder and louder as he seemed to be thanking his lucky stars that he was alive. But the laughter soon turned into sobs as he just realised how close to death he got to, his tiny form shaking like a leaf as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Mummy…I-I want my mummy! I want to go home!" he began to cry as his tears caressed his cheek and landed on his shirt in small drops. He was tired and scared and he was nearly killed by a Grimm, humanity's worst enemy and he barely survived an attack from it weakest creature.

Right now he wasn't a warrior of an unknown prophecy…he was just a small child scared and afraid.

_'Go on then…'_ a small voice echoed in his mind, he looked down at the stream as his image began to waver and change as Dominic appeared in the water.

_'Go on then Jaune, go back to your mummy like the little baby you are! I was right about you! You're nothing but a scared little baby that runs away from the first sign Grimm…you'll never be hunter…you'll never be a hero'_ his arrogant and snide voice echoing in his ears as Jaune continued to cry as the word rang in his mind.

The image of Dominic grinned as it slowly took the form of the Boarbatusk and seemed to spreads it shadows into the clear water, further frightening the boy. But then he stopped as something else began to echo in his mind, something that his father told him that made him feel happy.

_'They don't see the hero that I see in you…But I know you will become one…Because you're my son…and I have faith in you'_ his father's voice speaking louder then Dominic's as the image began to waver and fade as Jaune grew a serious face and he stood up and glared at the image.

"You're wrong Dominic! I will be a hunter! I will be a hero! And I'll prove you wrong! I will be a great hero just like my dad! Just like my Grandfather! And my ancestors before me!" he the raised his small fist into the air and slammed it against his chest.

"On my honor as an Arc! I will not fail!" his small voice echoed in the forest as the image soon blasted away and Jaune walked back and placed small dagger back in its sheath.

He then looked forward as he ran into the forest, never looking back and vowing to be a hero, never knowing that his actions tonight would forever change the face of Remnant forever.

* * *

Next Moring, Arc Family home

* * *

A powerful cry rang out as Diane Arc grasped the letter in hands as more tears escaped her eyes. She and her husband awoke this morning to find that their only son was missing and found the letter at the foot of their bed.

Every member of the Arc family was gathered in the main library as they read the letter before them left by their youngest member.

* * *

Dear family

If you are reading this, then I have already left. Last night I realized that I would never be like you.

I'm not strong or fast or brave like my sisters or like mum and dad or even grandfather. I can't do much, and I'm always afraid of what's out there. I am a failure to our family name and I'm sorry…but last night I made a decision.

I'm leaving home and I'm going to travel around Remnant, and I won't return until I'm strong enough to make you all proud of me. Please don't try to find me, I promise that I'll write and tell you how I'm doing. Just please don't come after me…I need to do this.

Ps. Dad I'm sorry I took the book that was behind the bookcase and the family sword, I promise I won't lose them.

I love you all.

Sincerely Jaune Miles Arc

* * *

Roland held his wife as she cried into his shoulder; he was sad and furious. Sad because his only son had run away and furious at the people responsible for this, the Dupont's, the villagers and the Oath that hung over their heads like a sword on a string.

His sisters were huddled around the room as each and every one of them was taking it differently from the other ranging from sad and scared to outright furious and angry.

Caroline, Cateline and Lucie were holding each other as they cried amongst themselves for the sake of their brother. Bianca and Honorine had blank looks on their faces as they sat away from the group, but held sadness and tears In their eyes. While Adele and Leonne had furious looks on their faces as they imagined hurting a certain little 'shit stain' that lived down near the bridge.

"Its ok honey," Roland said as he confronted his wife, "We are going to find Jaune and we are going to bring him home," he said as Diane looked up to him.

"But he could be anywhere by now! What if! What if he…" she stopped as she imagined her son, her precious baby boy killed by a Grimm as she broke down into more tears as she held her husband tight.

But Cornelius was different as he looked at the open bookcase and the empty altar in the hidden chamber known only to himself and his son.

_'How did Jaune know about this…only senior members of the Arc bloodline know about the book…what's more how did he actually pick up the book? The only time it ever does that is when - ! -'_ He stopped as a terrible thought came to his mind. _'Oh ancestors no…if Jaune managed to pick up the book…then that means'_ he though as he soon turned to his son.

"Roland…I think we should honor Jaune's wishes and not try to find him," he said as the family soon stared wide-eyed at the elder Arc.

"What! Are you insane!" the female Arc's rang out in chorus as they glared at him.

"My baby boy is out there alone and afraid! And you! His own grandfather won't even attempt to find him! What kind of cold heartless bastard are you!" Diane all but yelled into his face. Roland saw the look on his fathers face as he placed a hand on his wife's should to stop her rampage.

"You know something don't you Father?…What are you're not telling us?" he asked as the elder man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As you know son, over two hundred years ago our ancestor Julius Arc lead the war against the Grimm and created the sword Crocea Mors from the remains of a fallen star, he then installed the Protectors Oath upon our family," he said as the man nodded at this while the younger Arcs listened in.

"But during the final days of the Grimm War, Julius and his friends created 'the Tome' an ancient book that was weaved together using the last source of Lunar dust in existence and bound it to his bloodline…" he said as the man nodded.

"The Tome is the collective knowledge of over seven generations of Arc's from the first to the last, and can only be open in a time before a crisis can ever appear," he said as Roland's began to widen at this.

"If Jaune was not only able to lift the book from its resting place but read from its pages…it means something bad is about to appear, and the book needs to prepare him" he said, as the room became deathly silent.

"And while I'm scared for the life of my own grandson Diane, if the Tome has chosen him there is not much we can do…this is his destiny" he said as the woman slumped to her knees as she thought of Jaune burdened with such task. Roland then kneeled down to her height as he held her close.

"Honey I know its difficult but Father id right…this needs to happen…you knew this the moment you joined the family" he said as the woman nodded slightly but with a heavy heart. Roland then smiled as he looked to his wife with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Diane I'll contact an old friend to track down Jaune and tell us if he is safe, I'm sure he can keep an eye on Jaune, that old crow owes me a favor," he said as Diane sniffled slightly before wiping the tears in her eyes.

"…Fine…I don't like it one little bit but I understand…But I swear if anything, anything! Happens to my baby boy, you two are in so much trouble!" she said as a scary Aura swirled around her form as Roland and Cornelius took a step back. Roland chuckled slightly at his wife while Cornelius chuckled nervously as well.

"I promise dear" he said as Diane just huffed and turned from the two. "Look's like I'm in the dog house for a while huh dad?" Cornelius looked at him as he scoffed.

"You think this is bad? I'm the one who has to tell your mother about this?" Roland paled slightly as he remembered his mothers protective nature. Cornelius looked at the statue as he placed a hand on the stones surface.

_'…Jaune…I hope you know what you are doing…and Ancestors please watch over him and keep him safe…'_ the old man though to himself as looked to the statue. It was said that on that day a legend was born, one of many hardships and many adventures that spawned many friendships and many life-changing experiences.

The legend of the Rising Arc

* * *

**And scene, here is a new story I have been working on where I attempt to create more background around Jaune and his friends, when more RWBY information comes out I will try to incorporate into this story.**

**Tell me what you think and leave a review in the comment below and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter II: The Little Rose Dragon

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way, he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

* * *

Chapter II: The Little Rose Dragon

* * *

The evening sun began to set over the snow-covered field, as a single normal boar casually grazed the ground casually eating the small blades of grass not covered by the snow. The boar completely oblivious to the world around it as a shadow moved in the forest. The small figure placed an arrow on a bow as he pulled back ever so slightly until the string brushed against his hooded cheek. The boy stared down the bow as the boar continued to eat, unaware of the potential threat on its life. The boy narrowed his eyes as he released the string and sent the arrow flying to the boar…

**Thunk!**

Only for it to miss by an inch as the arrow struck the ground in front of it, the boar squealed in fright as it bolted from the area and disappeared deep into the forest.

"Damn it! I missed!" the boy said as he drew back his hood and glared at where his arrow hit. The boy was revealed to be Jaune Arc as he sadly walked over to the arrow and plucked it from the ground. Jaune was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a fur collar, long dark brown cargo pants and black gloves with his body shrouded in a dark brown hooded cloak.

Jaune stared at the arrow and back in the direction of the boar as he sighed "…Man, I suck at this," he said as he sheathed the bow and pulled the hood over his head and begrudgingly walked back to his camp deep in the dark wooded forest.

Three weeks since Jaune ran away from home and a week since he managed to sneak aboard a local fishing boat on its way to a small island called Patch. He had decided that this would be the first leg of his journey. Ever since he arrived on the island, Jaune had tried his best to survive in the wilderness of the dark forest of Patch.

So far it was going good, not great, but good enough that he wasn't lying in a ditch. He still couldn't hit anything with his bow and he was lucky that his only contact with the Grimm had been with the Boarbatusk two weeks ago.

He thanked his lucky stars that he knew how to identify poisonous herbs and plants, thanks to the times he spent gardening with his mother and his sister Lucie. He was also thankful that he knew how to fish as well, thanks to the fishing trips he had with his father, grandfather and his older sisters Leonne and Adele.

But when it came to hunting other animals like Boar or Deer it was harder work and he barely caught anything. He knew that was nowhere near the same level as his grandfather when it came to hunting, but that didn't stop the boy from trying.

Jaune almost caught a rabbit once, but he let it go when it gave him a pleading look that made the boy let it go. He almost caught a fox, but released it when he realised that it was a mother with two small cubs.

The only source of food that he could survive on was fish that he caught in a small stream close by and the only safe nuts and berries in the area. So far his quest wasn't making the brilliant headway that he wanted to. But he was alive and that's all that mattered. Jaune grasped the cloak and bow that was gifted to him by his grandfather as he thought about his family. A small feeling of warmth spread through his body, as he treasured the items that were given to him by his family.

Shaking it off Jaune walked back to the stream as he began to fish for his dinner, after a small amount of time Jaune managed to catch two fish as he grinned at this.

"All right! I got dinner tonight!" he said as he packed the fish away in a separate bag and returned to camp.

When Jaune first came to Patch the first thing he had to do was find a safe place to hide from the Grimm and find adequate shelter from the weather. He managed to find an old hollowed out tree, that he used to camp in and store his food. He dared not venture further into the forest, because of what he had learned was not far way.

Not far away from the tree was a small wooden cottage, that was completely abandoned and crawling with Grimm. He found this out when a lone boar dared to get too close and a Beowolf snatched up the poor creature and devoured it whole in minutes. From that point Jaune had decided to stay away from that place, less he wished to commit suicide.

Jaune placed one of the fish on sticks as he placed the food near the fire and began to cook the meal. As this was happening, Jaune pulled out the strange book that he retrieved from his family home and continued to read from its pages.

Every night for the past three weeks, he began to read the ancient history of his ancestors. He learned a lot about his Greatest Ancestor, Julius Arc, who led the charge against the Grimm in the War of Darkness two hundred years ago and won the day with a group of companions. He also learned that his story was being recorded as well as his first victory against the Boarbatusk was recorded in the pages, far at the back and still continued. But it seems that book only recorded major events like battles and important interactions. So that meant the trivial tasks were excluded from the book.

Which was something Jaune could understand, he didn't want to know what kind of socks his grandfather wore back in the day. But the strange thing was when he tried to read the techniques the words became unrecognisable, almost as if he wasn't allowed to read it.

_'Strange'_ he thought as he placed the book away and drew out his bow and began to practice his archery. Every night before he would douse the fire and go to sleep, he practiced with the bow that was given to him by his grandfather. He wanted to master this weapon, so that he would a least have some type of ranged weapon against the Grimm.

Placing the arrow on the bow, he pulled the string back as he did everything his grandfather taught him and released. the arrow went flying through the air as the swift whoosh of the wood sailed towards its target.

**Thunk!**

But once again he missed, the arrow missing the center of the red circle and ended up hitting the edge of the target. Grunting slightly in annoyance he drew another arrow and fired again and again and again. But he kept missing every time as the tree now had arrows everywhere, except in the circle. Realising that he wouldn't get anywhere with his training tonight he decided that it would be best to just eat his dinner and go to sleep. He then retrieved the arrows and stashing them next to Crocea Mors.

He stopped slightly as he stared at the cloth-covered blade and felt a sense of longing coming from the blade. For some reason, that he could not explain, he felt as if the blade was itching to see combat again. To once again strike down the creatures of Grimm and fulfil the task, for which it was created.

Jaune placed his hand on the clothed blade as he smiled slightly at the blade "Not yet Crocea…not until I'm strong enough, but I promise you will shine again" he vowed to the ancient weapon of his ancestors. Then suddenly the strangest thing happened as Jaune felt, for just a brief moment, the blade seemed to hummed at him. Almost like it could understand him and awaited its time to shine again.

Shaking it off he grabbed one of the fish by the fire and began to chew on the cooked meat, as he sat by the fire and began to wonder how his family was taking his decision. Were they worried? Were they angry with him? He honestly couldn't tell, but he knew that deep down that he made the right decision. He needed to leave and he need to get stronger…but was it worth it, he wondered. To run away from his home, his family and everything that he had ever known? Only time could tell.

Seeing nothing better to do Jaune wrapped himself in his sleeping bag as he began to go to sleep. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Can't be too bad though right?" he asked himself as he drifted off to sleep as the last embers of his campfire diminished and floated into the air.

He had no idea that tomorrow his life would take an unexpected turn in the form of an unlikely encounter.

* * *

Next morning, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose

* * *

A small girl with two blond pigtails and lavender coloured eyes held a steel like gaze on the map in front of her as she quietly pulled the small wagon that contained her little sister.

Her father had went off to town to deal with something at Signal Academy, while her uncle said he had to search for something for an 'old friend' and would be back in a few hours. What neither of them didn't know, was that Yang was planning to follow a clue about her mother, her birth mother. Who disappeared some years after her birth and left her and her father to god knows where.

But two days ago she had found something in a picture frame, a map leading to a small cabin deep in the woods of Patch. She didn't know why it was there or why her father and uncle tried to hide it.

All she cared about was who her real mother was and why she left her. Even thought she had loved Summer like she was her real mother, she just wanted to know who she was…would not any child? She looked down at the sleeping form of her young sister as she slept peacefully in the small red wagon. She stroked her dark red hair as smiled at Ruby's peaceful face. With her mind set and her resolve steeled she began to pull the cart towards her desired location.

"Don't worry sis," she said as she walked down the snow covered path.

"This won't take long I promise…I just need to know," she said as she walked along the snow-covered path, all the while unaware of what she soon would face.

A little while later Yang soon found herself in front of an old and abandoned cottage with bits and pieces missing off the boards and holes could be seen on the roof and a dark ominous feeling oozing from its shadows. But this didn't bother Yang as she inched her way closer to the dark entrance of the old house. She had to see what was inside; she had to know who she was. Who her real mother was, she had to…

But sometimes some thing's are not worth finding out.

A pair of glowing red eyes pierced the darkness as Yang stumbled in fright, followed by three more sets of eyes as razor sharp teeth glistened in the dark. The red eyes cast their gaze at the girl as she stumbled back in fright as a beastly claw emerged from the shadows, followed by another and another until out of the darkness came four full grown Beowolves.

The beasts growled and snarled at the frightened girl, causing her to back away as the beast circled her and her younger sister. Mouths drooled and snarled as the beasts seemed most pleased with the small children that dared to enter they lair.

"H-Hey! S-stay back!" Yang said as the creature crawled closer to her, she noticed a branch on the ground as she swiftly picked up the branch and swung it around erratically.

"STAY BACK! BACK I SAID!" she continued to swing the branch erratically as she tried to sway the beast away from her and her sister. But just as she turned around to check on her sister. Her eyes widened as one of the beasts had snuck up behind her and now had its mouth wide open and about to bite her sleeping's sisters head off.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" she yelled this time as she smacked the branch against the Grimm's snout as it growled in rage and glared at the blond haired girl. Before it smacked the girl away with its clawed arm and sent her flying back smacking against the old house. Dazed and hurt Yang looked up she felt her back tense up in pain and gasped when the beast returned to the small red wagon and opened its mouth wide.

Yang could only watch helplessly as the Grimm prepared to bite down on the defenseless girl as razor sharp teeth loomed over her unconscious form. Every precious moment of the small girl appeared in her mind, as she was seconds away from losing her precious little sister.

Her innocent little sister…

"RUBY! NOOOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled in despair as the creature lunged and blood flew through the air…

**"RARGH! RARGHHHHHH!"**

But not her blood

The Beowolf howled as it grasped its eye in pain, a single arrow pierced straight into its eye and blinded the beast. The creature swatted randomly in every direction as Yang stared wide-eyed while the creature clawed at the arrow that now pierced its eye. This had caused the other Grimm's to stop and stare at the protruding object in their brothers eye.

Yang slowly turned her head in the direction of the arrow and gasped at what she saw.

Standing not too far away was a boy the same age as her with blond hair and blue eyes while holding a bow in his hands as he glared at the beasts in anger. On his back was a travellers sack, a cloth covered sword and a quiver full of arrows as he reached for another arrow and placed it on the bow.

Yang could only stare as a single thought came to her mind…_'Who is that?'_

* * *

Earlier with Jaune

* * *

Jaune dosed the remains of his fire as he packed away his gear before he would leave the forest and find somewhere else. After reading the book further, Jaune learned that staying in one place too long was never a wise decision and that eventually in an unsecured location, the Grimm would eventually find and kill him.

So Jaune decided to pack up and start heading off, he thought about heading into town and gather some information. Maybe he could even get a map of Remnant and figure out his next course of action. Jaune sighed as he looked around the dark snow covered woods.

"Ok…where to now?" he asked as he tried to figure out which way to go. "STAY BACK! BACK I SAID!" Until a voice cried out in the woods as Jaune his head in the direction of the abandoned cabin and fear gripped his heart.

"Oh no…" he said as he quickly grabbed his sack, sword and quiver and bolted through the forest in an attempt to reach the cry of distress. As he burst to the edge of the forest he watched in horror as four fully-grown Beowolves circled around a blond haired girl and her little red wagon. But Jaune could see something squirming in the wagon as he narrowed his vision to see that there was a second girl in the wagon.

"Oh crap!" he said as he watched the girl swinging a branch around as she tried to protect herself and the other girl. Jaune quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver as he took aim at the creature. But stopped as fear and doubt gripped his heart as his hands shook and the arrow rattled on the bow, memories of his failures to hit a single target clawing at the back of his mind as he tried to steady his aim. But he couldn't do it, with the doubts and fear on his mind.

_'What if I miss? What if I hit the kid? What if…'_ he thought as the doubt ran through his mind, his hand slowly loosened on the string as the arrow was relaxed and he lowered the bow to the ground and hung his head in shame.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" he shot his head right back up just in time to see the creature smack the blond haired girl away and proceeded to open its horrible mouth, ready to devour the small girl whole.

_'SCREW IT!' _he quickly pulled back the arrow and fired with all his might. Time seemed to move slowly as the arrow soared in the air as small bits of falling snow were destroyed as it passed the four black beasts. The arrow pierced the eye of the beast as it roared in pain and clutched its eye in agony. Jaune had a stunned look on his face as he saw that actually hit something. Yang only stared at the strange boy, as a single thought came to her mind.

_'Who is that? __I never met him before. Was he living in the forest?'_ She thought as she looked at the strange boy that just saved her life. Jaune, on the other hand, was stunned at the moment.

_'…Holy crap I did it!'_ he thought to himself before he steeled himself and drew another arrow from his quiver and took aim. The beast and the girl turned to look at him as he pulled the string back on the bow.

"Leave them alone you dumb mutts!" Jaune yelled as aimed his bow at the four Beowolves, three of the beasts growled at the boy while the one with the arrow in its eye roared in anger at the boy. Jaune took aim once again and fired at the beast…

Only to miss and hit the ground before them. The beasts stared at the arrow and then back at the boy, as he looked dumbstruck at his poor attempt at archery. Yang had a dumbstruck look on her face as the arrow missed terribly.

_'…What the heck was that?'_ she thought as she looked at the boy in shock.

"…I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered to himself, as he truly believed he had improved his archery skills, but now it seemed the beast, practically the one with the missing eye, where now set on eating the blond haired boy.

Jaune saw this as a chance for the girls to escape as a plan began to form in his mind as he quickly looked back to the forest and back to the pack of Grimm. "Here goes nothing," he said as backed up, he steeled himself and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HEY YOU STUPID MUTTS!" he yelled as the beasts growled at him. "YEAH YOU HEARD ME! I'VE SEEN HOUSE CATS THAT ARE MORE FRIGHTENING THEN YOU!" he yelled again as that comment seemed to tick off the Beowolves. Jaune noticed this as the leader of the pack howled and ran to the boy, followed by his pack as they raced towards the boy.

"I'LL LEAD THEM AWAY FROM YOU! JUST RUN NOW!" Jaune yelled to the girl as he turned around and ran straight into the forest, four black blurs quickly following after him as they chased after the boy.

Yang only stared at the dark forest as she watched the strange boy basically sacrificed himself to allow herself and her sister to escape. Inside her mind she knew she should use this chance to grab Ruby and get out of here. But for some reason, her body refused to move. Her hands shaking as she grasped the stray bits of grass that poked through the snow, her whole body shook in fear and anger as deep down she felt something sick inside herself.

_'…Why? Why would he?'_ she thought as she watched the boy disappear into the dark forest, his survival unknown as all she could do was watch in fear and worry. A small ruffling caught her attention as she looked to the wagon as a sleepy Ruby rose from the wagon and yawned as she stretched her tired muscles.

With blurry eyes, she looked at her sister and smiled sleepily.

"Yawn~ morning Yang…um…why are we in the snow?"

* * *

Jaune ran for his life as four angry and bloodthirsty Grimm chased him through the forest, he jumped over fallen trees and small boulders as the pounding of heavy feet resonated behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder as he saw three and a half blood red eyes pursued him into the forest.

"Oh man! This was a stupid idea! A very, very stupid idea!" Jaune yelled as he ran further into the forest.

"Ok think Jaune! Now what?" he said to himself as ran into forest, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute as he his muscles began to scream at him to stop. But the adrenaline coursing through his veins were all that were keeping him from being a three-way course meal to rabid pack of Grimm. Jaune ran for his life before in the corner of his eye, he spotted a large lake partially covered in ice in the distance with small cracks running along the surface of the ice. It was then he got an idea, a stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless that very well may save his life.

_'Oh man! I am going to regret this!'_ he thought as he quickly turned right began to run to the frozen lake. Heavy footsteps following behind him as Jaune dropped his sack, sword, quiver and bow near the edge of the lake and ran across the icy surface reaching almost to the center of the lake.

**Crack!**

But he stopped when he heard a loud crack and slowly looked down at his feet, to see a large crack in ice slowly forming under his foot. But soon the four pounding feet stamped on the ice, as he turned to see the beasts mindlessly following him onto the ice. Their heavy feet cracking the ice further and spreading out like a large spiders web.

Jaune breathed sharply as he quickly grasped the handle of his dagger and plunged the blade into the ice.

**Crack!**

Small cracks formed around the tip as the cracks spread further along the ice. He turned again to see the beast still charging regardless of the ice, the one-eyed Beowulf leading the charge, its one red eye burning with rage at the small child that robbed him of its vision.

**Crack!**

Again he raised the blade and slammed it against the ice as more cracks began to spread across the surface. The beasts now getting closer to the boy as the one-eyed Grimm roared in anger as it prepared its white bony claws.

He lifted the blade again as he continued to stab into the ice-covered surface. But only smaller cracks formed this time, as the sound of the beasts drew closer and closer to the boy.

**Crack! Crack! **

"Come on! Come on!" Jaune yelled as he slammed the blade into the ice again, causing more cracks surfaced on the ice. The beast drawing closer and closer as Jaune could practically feel their presence getting closer with each second that past.

**Crack! Crack! Crack!**

"Come on! Come on!" the beasts got closer and closer as the boy as he continued to slam the blade into the ice. More cracks formed just as the beast were in striking distance. They pounced as Jaune raised the blade over his head.

"COME ON YOUR STUPID PIECE OF ICE!" with that he slammed the blade as hard as he could into the ice.

** Crack! Creeeeaaaaak! CRACK!**

The blade plunged deep into the ice as a huge crack formed and spread across the ground beneath. His feet cracked and shook before giving way under him and he plunged into the icy beasts soon followed as they all fell into the icy depths. Instantly he felt the cold water freeze his muscles and his breath tightened in his chest, the cold nearly causing him to release the breath he held in his chest. He was submerged completely under the ice as the larger pieces of ice quickly sealing the top of the water trapping him under the water.

He looked around to see the beasts as they struggled in the water as they mindlessly clawed at the water in an attempt to get out.

Taking this chance he quickly swam past the pack as he tried to escape the icy waters, even as the one eyed tried to grab his foot. But a large piece of ice fell on the beast as he struggled to swim out.

Jaune soon reached as close as he could to the shore as he held his dagger in his hand and slammed it against the frozen surface. Each time he struck the ice, it produced a small crack. He repeated this again and again as his lungs burned inside his chest and his finger grew number with each second. But the more time went by, the more the icy water began to make him slow, sluggish and weak. Each blow no longer having the same level of strength as the last. Small bubbles of air escaped his lips as he tried harder and harder to escape what would soon be his icy tomb.

Time was running out as his lungs burned and screamed for air as each second past in the cold icy waters. His vision began to blacken as he began to lose strength in his arm and the cold began to slow his body down.

Until the last small bubbles of air escaped his lips as he slowly began to submerge into the cold dark water…

* * *

Two small blurs ran through the forest as they attempted to follow to the quickly fading footprints in the snow. As soon as Ruby heard what had happened, she immediately bolted into the woods after their savior, Yang tired to keep up with her sister as they ran through the woods at breakneck speeds.

"Ruby slow down! We don't even know if he is still alive!" she yelled to her sister, who bluntly shook her head.

"We got to try Yang! He sacrificed himself to save us! Because for some reason you wanted to get near a GRIMM NEST!" she yelled as she ran further and further into the woods.

Yang cringed slightly when she heard as she found shame in her words. It was her fault that some random boy, who had saved both her and her sisters life, was now running for his life from mindless beasts. A sense of guilt built up in her stomach as she thought about how she would be responsible for his death.

She honestly was terrified when the beasts emerged from the house and preyed on her innocent little sister. She honestly thought that the world was going to rob her of her sister just like it did her stepmother, who never came back from a mission. The pain of losing her sister would have been too much to bare and she would have fallen into a depression, from which there is no escape. And now because of her pursuit to learn the truth, someone else was gong to pay the price for her mistake…and that was something she could not live with.

"Yang! Look over there!" Ruby yelled as they stopped to see the boy standing in the middle of the frozen lake as he was stabbing the ice with a small dagger.

"What the heck is he doing?" she asked as the beasts closed in on the boy, when suddenly with a final thrust of his blade the boy, with the Grimm, disappeared under the of ice.

Yang and Ruby's eyes were wide with shock as they watched the boy disappear under the ice. "What the hell is he thinking? He'll drown!" Yang yelled as she quickly ran down to the shore, her sister right behind her.

"Do you see him?" Yang asked desperately as they searched the snow-covered ice in an attempt to find the mysterious boy that saved their lives.

"No, I don't! But if we don't do something he will die!" Ruby said as she searched the ice for the boy who kept her from being a Grimm appetiser. But they found nothing but the cold and frost covered lake with no sign of the boy who saved them…

Suddenly a hand with a dagger firmly grasped burst from the ice as it quickly clawed at the frozen surface, followed by another hand until small body crawled its way out of the ice. Jaune coughed and gasped as a gush of cold ice water escaped his lips, soon followed by a rush of cold air that immediately turned into mist as he on the ice.

He stared up into the sky relishing in the fact that he was alive, he then began to snicker at his luck "…Ha…ha-ha…ha-ha-ha-ha!" before he burst out laughing as he brought his hands to his face,

"I'm alive…I'm alive...I'M ALIVE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed to the sky as he thrust his hands in the air and whooped with glee. Right before his body became rigid and began to shake. "D-d-damn I-I-its c-c-cold!" he rubbed his hands on his chest as his teeth rattled in his mouth. Yang and Ruby were able to snap out of their shock as they ran out onto the ice and dragged the freezing boy back to the shore. As soon as they were back on shore they rested Jaune against a log as he saw the two girls he had saved earlier.

"H-hey you're safe…that's good" he said before, Yang placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Yang said as checked over the boy for any more injuries. But Jaune just smiled as sighed in relief at the girls that looked at him strangely.

"Well...it's just that you guys are safe…that's all that matters," he said as Yang looked at the boy before she smiled at the boy.

**CRACK! "RAWR!"**

They turned in shock and horror as the one-eyed Beowolf burst from the ice and roared into the sky. A stream of mist rushing from its mouth as it breathed it new life. The beast then set its sights on Jaune as it glared at the one who took its eye from it. The beast sped to the boy as it attempted to claw the boy, who just barely managed to roll away from the strike as the log was split in half.

Yang and Ruby backed up slightly as the Grimm raised its claws to strike at the blond haired boy. But just as the beast was about to strike the boy with its claws, a branch smacked the creature across the back. The beast turned and glared at a small girl dressed in red with a serious look on her face.

"Leave him alone! You big meanie!" Ruby yelled as she held up the branch once more fully intent on hitting the Grimm. Yang and Jaune's widened at this as they watched the small girl stand up to the Grimm. But the Grimm hardly intimidated by the small act, easily batted the girl away with its bone like claws and smacked her against a tree. Ruby fell to the ground unconscious as the beast seemed to grin at this.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as he quickly rushed over to her sister. "Ruby! Ruby wake up!" the girl said as a soft moan came from the girl. While this relieved Yang she turned back to see the Grimm advanced towards the pair as Jaune struggled to stand up.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Jaune yelled as he struggled to stand as he only managed to get to his knees before he fell on one knee, inwardly cursing his frail body when he need it the most to listen to him.

Yang was scared and terrified as the beast lumbered towards them, its mouth drooling and snarled at the pair. Its blood eyes narrowed at the small red wearing girl as it was ready to have its long denied meal. Yang held her sister close to her chest as she backed away from the monster, the monster seemed to grin as it accepted the challenge.

The monster then pounced as its terrible jaw opened wide to show razor sharp teeth descending upon the pair. In a last ditch effort Yang covered her sister with her body as she waited for the inevitable end, when a black blur appeared before her as the beast dug its teeth into subtle flesh.

**SHRUK! "RARGH!"**

But the pain never came as the sound of teeth digging into flesh was heard and a pained howl echoed in the forest before still and calm grew in its place. Curious Yang opened her eyes as found herself and Ruby unharmed as turned her head to the Grimm.

What she saw that day would be forever burned into her memory as she looked at the scene.

The boy known as Jaune had stopped the beast but at a terrible cost. The beast's jaws firmly latched into his left shoulder, its teeth dug into his flesh and blood cascaded down his shoulder, back and chest as he held in his right hand his dagger, stabbed firmly under the beast's jaw. The small blade just poking out of the top of its skull. Blood rolled down his hands and left shoulder as the beast made a struggling and pained filled moan as Jaune stared into its eyes with a heavy and pain-filled breath.

The beast instantly knew that it had been defeated, by a child no less. Its blood red eye soon flicked before they became black and lifeless.

With a great heave, Jaune removed the dagger as the beast body rolled off his shoulder and fell to the ground dead, its body already decaying and dissipating into the air as dark particles scattered into the wind.

Jaune struggled to stand as each breath filled him with pain; his clothes drenched in blood as his legs shook where he stood. His left arm dangled by his side like a lump of boneless flesh. His vision flickering in and out as he struggled to stay awake with small tears that caressed his face. The pain was so intense that every breath to him felt as if a hundred red hot needles were poking into his chest. Slowly and carefully he turned his head to the shocked girls face as he weakly smiled at the girl and asked with a slanted smile and goofy look.

"H-hey…you ok?". The very words stunned her further as she just…stared at this boy, this strange boy who showed up out if nowhere and saved her and her sister twice. And despite nearly freezing to death and being bit by a vengeful Beowolf, even as he bled from his injuries…

He still worried about her and her sister, small tears gathered in her eyes as she slowly nodded to the injured by that smiled at this. He was internally and externally very happy that they were safe, even if he had no idea who they were, and that's all that mattered to him.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! ****"RAWR!" "RAWR!" RAWRRRRRR!"**

Before she could even get a word out, the sound of ice cracking brought her attention back to the lake as the rest of the Beowolves burst forth and howled into the sky.

Yang was shaking in fear as the three other beasts lumbered towards the three, eager to get revenge for the death of their brother. She looked down to her small sister, as she remained oblivious to the world, unaware of the immediate death that was approaching them…

They were going to die.

Jaune swallowed his fear as he moved in front of the two and held his dagger to the beasts in a reverse grip, his back facing to the girls as he glared at the beasts, even as his legs shook in fear

"Hey listen…I need you to take…the other kid…and get out of here" he struggled to say as he tried to protect the two. Yang's eyes widened further at this as she looked to the boys back.

"Are you insane, they'll kill you! We need to run away!" she said yelled at the boy as he nodded his head.

"I-I know…and as much as I want to run I can't…n-not with these injuries," he looked down to his left arm as it hung limply at his side, small drops of blood cascaded off his left fingers. He knew that with his injuries he would only slow them down if they tried to run with him, and then they'd be good as dead.

Jaune then looked back to the girls as he cast a serious gaze to them. "B-but you two…can-can escape if I…if I give them something to eat" he said as Yang's eyes widened at this, as she looked back to the Grimm as their mouths opened and snapped shut, drool rolling off their snouts and lips as they smelled the scent of blood.

"B-but why? Why are you doing this? Why us?!" Yang asked as she watched the boy look up to the sky as he breathed in heavily before he turned back to the girls and smiled.

"Because…I don't want you to lose someone important to you, besides…this is what heroes do," he smiled to the shocked girl's face as he turned back to the Grimm as the slowly approached the armed boy. Yang struggled to say anything as she just stared at the strange boy. Inside she was blaming herself, she got herself into this and now someone else was paying for her mistake…it made her sick with herself.

"By the way…" Jaune said as she looked up at him "What's your name?" he asked as the girl looked back stunned before she shook it off and said.

"I'm-I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby," she said as she slightly gestured to the unconscious girl. "What's yours?" she asked as he looked to the girl.

"I'm Jaune…it was…it was really nice t-to meet you," he said as he turned back to the Grimm and raised his dagger to the Grimm as he glared despite his injuries.

"When I say so r-run and don't look back," he said as Yang reluctantly nodded and grabbed hold of her sister. The world was still as the quiet rustling of dead leaves were all that could be heard as the four glared at each other. Jaune flexing his fingers on the handle of his dagger as the Grimm flexed and stretched their bone white claws and glared at the boy.

The silence was deafening until a small drop of blood rolled from Jaune's fingers and landed on the ground.

"NOW!" Jaune yelled as the beats lunged at the boy as he too lunged at the beasts ready to accept his fate.

**SLASH!**

But stopped as a black blur shot past him and bisected one of the Grimm in half as its body flew through the air and landed on either side of the boy. The Grimm were stunned before the sound of a whirling blade passed over as its head flew from its body and landed in the lake.

Jaune stared in shock as the two halves of the beast scattered to the wind as he tired to figure out what the heck was going on. The last two Grimm never knew what hit them as the black blur appeared between the two and a large scythe bisected the third one in half, before impaling the forthright between is eyes. Jaune looked on in shock as soon all of the Grimm fell to the ground, dead and dissipating into dust.

He looked up in surprise as he saw a man standing in front of him.

The man was shrouded in a black cloak and he held in his hands a large pitch-black scythe with a strange symbol engraved on the blade as he impaled the end into the earth and turned to face the children. His hair was black as night and slicked backwards with red like eyes as he turned around to look at the children.

Yang instantly recognised the man as a huge smile came to her face. "Uncle Qrow!" she said as Jaune looked confused at the scene before a sense of calm came to the boy. Ruby moaned as she began to wake up.

"Y-Yang what happened, Uncle Qrow when did you get here? Wow! What happened to the Grimm?" she asked as she looked around to the dissipating Grimm, the man sheathed his scythe as the giant blade collapsed into a compact form, that rested on his back under his cloak.

"You kids ok?" the man asked as Yang nodded before her eyes widened as Jaune profoundly collapsed face first into the dirt, the wounds finally taking their toll on the boys body.

"Jaune!" was the last thing he heard as the light left his eyes and darkness began to consume them. The sight of yellow and red rushing towards him before sleep took the boy. His body no longer able to keep up with him and promptly shut down, "Jaune! Jaune wake up!" Yang said as she shook the boy to wake up.

"Yang what is going on here? Who is this boy?" Qrow asked as he looked at the unconscious boy. Yang then told her uncle everything that happened as the man went from shocked to stunned as he looked to the boy. He then took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy as he lifted him up.

"This isn't good, he is freezing and he is losing a lot of blood! We need to get home right now!" he said as he gestured to the North "Come on you two" Yang and Ruby nodded at their uncle as they grabbed the boy's gear and raced home. Yang and Ruby hoping beyond hope that the young boy would make it, he needed to…

* * *

Later at the Xiao Long household

* * *

Yang looked to the bandaged up boy as he breathed in small shallow breaths, his left shoulder and arm bandaged up in white bandages with his shoulder bandage's already stained with blood. Several more bandages were placed on his face and cheek and his body was covered by a thick warm blanket.

It wasn't long before the group made it back and the first thing they did was remove his clothes and bandaged his wounds, the boy was freezing from being under the ice for so long and they had to keep him warm. Which is why the boy was firmly placed on the floor in a makeshift bed next to the fireplace and wrapped firmly in warm blankets as they tried to keep the boy from dying from hypothermia.

Yang lightly stroked the boy's hair as he slept in the bed, she hadn't moved from his side since they got back. Her uncle hadn't yelled at her yet, he could tell that this event had been hard enough on her as it was. Yang only looked down at the boy as she stroked his hair, small tears gathered in her eyes.

"You idiot...Why would you do something so stupid for someone you barely knew?" she asked the sleeping boy, as he remained oblivious to the world. She sighed as she closed her eyes and placed her hand in his right hand.

"Still…thank you, if you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened…you saved my sister and me…I owe you," she said as grasped his hand firmly.

She then felt a presence next to her as she looked to see her sister sit next to her as too looked to the sleeping boy "How is he?" she asked as looked to his sleeping face.

Yang shrugged her shoulders as she looked to him "I don't know Ruby, Uncle Qrow said he was lucky that the bite wasn't too deep, but he was freezing after being under the ice for so long" she pulled the blanket up to his chest.

"I guess its up to him if he'll make it...I hope he does, I can't live with that on my conscious" she said as Ruby looked from her sister to the young boy that saved their lives. Ruby brushed a small strand of blond hair off his face as the boy shuffled slightly in his sleep before he rested peacefully in front of the two young maidens, a small smile on her face that made her happy.

"RUBY! YANG!" a voice called out as the living room door slammed open and they turned to see a tall man tan man with short blond hair and lilac shade eyes barge into the room, a look of worry clear across his face, Qrow right behind him as he leaned against the door frame.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang said before the man rushed over and brought them both into a deep hug, "Dad! Dad! We're fine honest!" Yang said in between breaths as their father held them close. Ruby struggled slightly as she made gaging noises. He the brought them at arms length as he glared at the two, Yang specifically as he began to lecture the girl.

"What were you thinking Yang! Why did you go out there on your own! You and Ruby could have been killed!" he said as Yang hung her head at this.

"I know dad! I know ok! and I'm sorry I truly am! I just…I just wanted to know ok…I wanted to know who she was" she said as Ruby looked confused at this.

Taiyang sighed as he looked to his eldest daughter "I know…but Yang sometimes, something's just aren't meant to be found not yet…I will tell you one day I promise…ok?" he said as Yan nodded slightly at this. While she still wanted to know who her true mother was, she know knew the importance of waiting, and was willing to wait a little longer.

Taiyang then turned Qrow as he bowed his head slightly to his brother in law. "Thank you Qrow for saving my daughters" he said as the man shook his head.

"Don't thank me, its him you should be thanking," he gestured to the sleeping boy "If hadn't been there I don't know if I would have made it in time" he said as the man looked to the boy.

Taiyang raised an eyebrow at this, as he looked to the boy "Who the heck is kid anyway? I haven't seen him on Patch before" he said as he looked to the blond haired boy. "What's his name?" he asked Qrow as he shrugged his shoulders at this.

"Jaune" Yang said as Tai and Qrow looked to the girl "He said his name was Jaune…other then that not much else" she said as she went back to stroking his hair. Qrow had a puzzled look on his face as he heard the name.

_'Jaune? Where have I heard that name before…I might need to look into it later'_ he stopped as he looked the worried look on his nieces face as she and Ruby sat next to the boy.

_'But for now I think the most important thing is making sure this kid makes it'_ he thought as he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Later

* * *

Dark blue eyes flickered open as Jaune stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling before him, dazed and confused he looked around as he tried to get a bearing on where he was. But then he grunted in pain as he looked to his left arm that was covered in bandages. His gaze was then focused on the two girls next to his makeshift bed; the blond haired girl and the small dark red girl were both sleeping next to his bed.

Ruby was tangled up in small sheets as she released cute little snores that made Jaune chuckle at slightly, while Yang rested beside his bed her hand firmly in his. He blushed slightly as he tried to wiggle his hand out of hers, but found it hard, as she seemed to have a tight grip on his. But finally after much effort he got them out and sighed a brief of relief as he slowly began to sit up.

He looked around at the large house that had a warm and cozy feeling as the walls were made of timber and the floor was carpeted red. Hanging above the fireplace were two symbols, one of a rose and the other a symbol of burning heart next to it.

"Where…Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around the living room of the girls house.

"Well first off kid" a gruff voice said as he spun around to see a tall strongly built blond haired man with lilac shaded eyes and a five o'clock shadow on his face. The man had a powerful look to himself, kind of like his fathers but slightly more then his dads.

"You're in my home something no boy has ever seen, ever, and while normally I would never allow a boy anywhere near my daughters…I will make an exception in this case" he said before a hand thumped in the back of the head.

"Cut it out Tai, the kid saved your daughters lives, be nice" the same man from the lake said as the blond man pouted to the other man.

"Aw come on Qrow you know how I like to make boys scared, especially when it comes to my daughters" he said as he grinned slightly to the man known as Qrow, who placed a palm to his face.

"Not when it involves the boy who saved their life you idiot," he rebutted as the blond man had deadpan look on his before he chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah eh-he-he whoops" he said as Qrow had a tick mark over his head, he sometimes wondered why his sister married this blond oaf, but Qrow then gestured to the boy as Taiyang nodded and looked back and sat next to the boy's bed.

"Jaune is it?" he asked as the boy nodded before the man brought both his hand on the boy's shoulders, at first Jaune was slightly scared as the mans eyes were shadowed by his hair. Before he brought his face back up and looked the boy straight in the eye. "Thank you…thank you for saving my daughters" small tears were in his eyes as Jaune leaned back a bit from the crying man.

"Um…no problem?" he said slightly stunned by the big man's reaction, Qrow then walked over as he pulled the man off the boy.

"What were you doing out there in the first place kid? Do your parents know where you are?" he asked as Jaune slowly looked down at this.

"Yes…and no…let's just say I left for reasons I can't say" he said cryptically, Qrow raised an eyebrow at this as he stared at the boy. Normally when a children runs away from home it usually stemmed from problems from within the family. But Jaune's reaction didn't seem like it was domestic problems that; it was almost like it was something more. He shook his head as he decided to figure it out later.

"Well either way, we are very grateful for what you've done" he said with a small bow to the child. Jaune was about to tell them it was okay when Yang began to stir from her place next to his bed. As soon as she opened her eyes they were instantly wide as she looked at the boy who saved her life.

"JAUNE!" she yelled as Ruby suddenly sprung awake and tumbled around on the floor as she tried to free herself from her blanket confinement, as soon as she was free the two pounced as they brought the boy in a deep hug.

"OW!" Jaune said aloud as they instantly let him go as the boy breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" they said sheepishly as Jaune attempted to gather what little air he had lost from the hug.

"Its ok just a little sore at the moment ok" Jaune said as he grinned sheepishly at the girls.

"…I thought…I thought…" Yang started to speak as she hung her head, Jaune looked at her concerned as she continued to speak. "Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life to save ours…why?" she asked as Jaune sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Its because…its because I know what its like to have a sister…" he said as Qrow and Taiyang perked up at this, Ruby looked confused as she heard this.

"And I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose one…and from the looks of it…neither could you" he said as he looked over to Ruby, "Besides…who wouldn't try to help?" he said as Yang stared before a gentle smile appeared on her face. Qrow and Taiyang smiled at this as well while Ruby smiled brightly with a small sparkle in her young eyes as she imagined Jaune in a suit of armour, like in her bed time stories.

"Well I better be going" he tried to stand up, right before a hand was placed on his shoulder and planted him firmly back into the bed.

"Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going kid?" Taiyang asked as the boy looked up to him, "You're too injured to be going anywhere, besides we owe you," he said as Jaune shook his head.

"I appreciate it really, but I really should be-"

"Nope!" A voice said as Jaune turned his attention to the small red as s glared at him with puffed up cheeks. "W-what?" Jaune asked as the girl shook her head.

"Nope! You are staying here and that's that!" she said as she pushed him back into bed, Jaune blinked a few times as he looked at the strange small dark red girl.

"Bu-" "Nope" "I" "Nope" "Nee-" "Nope" "to" "Nope" "G-" "I SAID NOPE!" Ruby and Jaune argued back and firth until she finally snapped and pulled out her secret weapon.

The Ruby pout. None were immune as she unleashed the full power of her pout, Jaune stumbled back slightly at this, he turned to the other three for help. But they too could not resist the power of her innocence.

"Can't-Say-no-too-cute! Okay! I'll stay!" Jaune finally said as the girl smiled at the boy.

"Good…now get some sleep," she said as Jaune sighed and leaned back into the bed to sleep.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Long after the other had left Jaune stared up at the ceiling as his mind was going back to the lake and how close he came to death, the second time he managed to kill a Grimm at the cost of his own well being. But this time was different, it wasn't just his life on the line but the lives of others that could have very well have died if hadn't reacted as he did. But he also felt a sense of accomplishment; he actually saved someone from the Grimm.

Well sure their uncle came in and defeated the rest of them, but it was a victory nonetheless.

He sighed as he looked over to his bag that rested beside his bed as the book peaked from the folds of its confinement. He then shifted his gaze to the sword that rest next to his bag as he tentatively reached out and touched the blade.

"Did I…Did I make you proud? Did I do the right thing?" he asked the blade of his ancestors. He got no response from the ancient weapon, only a small feeling of pride before he looked down to his left arm that was bandaged and slung across his chest.

He shook his head as he returned to the folds of his bed and began to dream, unaware of the soft glow of the book as a woman appeared before him. She smiled softly as she kneeled down and lightly stroked his hair as he dreamed.

The figure then leaned in as she placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered softly "You have little one…but your journey is not over" she then disappeared and returned to the book.

"It is only just beginning"

* * *

**And scene, well here is chapter two of Rising of an Arc. Tell me what you think, I wanted Jaune to start meeting his friends one after the other before meeting up at Beacon. **

**As usual leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter III: Next Step in the Arc

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

* * *

Chapter III: Next step in the Arc

* * *

The brisk morning sun rose over a partly snow covered house as small rays of sunlight shown down on the cozy homestead. From within the home loud noises could be heard as two combatants were engaged in combat.

Jaune only watched in awe at the impressive display, as Yang went against her father, both of whom were using a style of mixed martial arts. Both combatants were padded in MMA gear so as not to injury themselves.

Yang was dressed in a pair of black skin tight shorts with a yellow strip running down the side and a skin tight sports shirt dyed yellow with a symbol of the burning heart on her chest in yellow.

While her father sported grey sweat pants, black singlet with yellow stripes downs the side of the shirt with his hands bandaged up with a pair of MMA fighter gloves placed over his fists.

Every morning before school would start, Yang and her father would go toe-to-toe with each other in a practice spar, so that they could hone their fighting skill. They did this in order to teach Yang to protect herself from the danger and strife's of the world outside the kingdom protected safe zones.

At first Jaune questioned why they did this, but stopped when had noticed that Ruby was with her uncle Qrow receiving similar training. As well as showing the smaller girl how to use a scythe and talking over some rather complex blueprints, which in his opinion were confusing and complicated.

He retuned his attention to the fight as Yang rolled under her father and closed in for a flurry of jabs that the man easily dodged. He did force the girl back as Jaune took ample time to admire their sheer determination.

Yang attacked again as she went towards his stomach in hopes of landing two to three hits against him, before she threw a mean left hook. But Tai blocked all the attacks with his palms as he then sidestepped his daughter to the left, throwing her off balance and causing her tumble to the floor. She charged again as she punched left and right as the man easily blocked her attacks and sidestepped her again, this time bopping her on the top of her head with his glove while chuckling at her slightly.

Annoyed Yang went in for a another punch, only to be blocked by her father as he bopped her slightly on the headgear. Growling slightly she went in blindly and threw punch after punch at the older man.

Taiyang only smirked slightly as he dodged each and every strike, before tripping her over her own feet. Causing her to fall onto her back. He then appeared over her as his fist dangled just above her face, the match was over and her father had won.

"That's enough for today, you need to focus more in a fight. Don't always go charging in whenever you get angry. That's a good way to get hurt," he lectured as undid his boxing gloves and helped her up off the floor.

"Still I'm very proud, you're on your way to becoming a true huntress" The man said as he smiled and patted the girl on the head, he always did that to the young girl as a way of showing affection.

Jaune had seen the same affection in his own father whenever he tried to learn how to fight…not that he was ever good at it. A small pang of nostalgia hit his heart as he thought about his family. He missed them terribly, and wanted nothing more then to go home and be with them. But he had a mission, a quest to fulfil and he wasn't stopping until he was as strong as his own father.

Even if it took him the rest of his life.

"Thanks dad," Yang said as she removed her training gear and placed them on the porch before joining Jaune. She then turned her attention to the boy next to her and smiled at the boy that had taken residence in their home.

"Morning Jaune"

"Morning Yang, Morning Mister Long," The man chuckled slightly at him.

"Jaune it's been a week since you lived with us. You don't have to call me that? Just call me Taiyang," he said at the boy nodded.

"Ok mister Lo- I mean Mister Taiyang sir," The man sighed at this, clearly the boy was too well mannered to call someone like him by his fist name, he must have had strict parents when it came to stuff like that.

"How you feeling today Jaune?" Jaune only shrugged his shoulder. He was currently dressed in a pair black sweat pants and a white plain T-shirt with his bandages poking out of the collar and his arm wrapped in a sling.

"Ok I guess its still a little sore but nothing to complain about. I just wish my injuries would heal up already. I tell you not being able to do anything sucks," he motioned to his left arm that was bound and wrapped in the sling.

He was lucky, and Qrow was putting it mildly when he said that, and while the bite was in fact deep it hadn't completely severed his arm. It only caused some minor nerve damage, nothing that couldn't heal over time. But as Qrow said he was lucky that he didn't lose his whole arm to the beast.

Seemed fate had more in store for the boy then for him to die like that. But for the time being he was limited to bed rest and small walks around the household. Yang looked down slightly at this, the guilt still gnawing at her soul as she looked at his arm. It was a constant reminder of her foolishness that nearly got herself and her sister killed…

Something that Jaune paid the price for it.

"You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me…I did this to you" she hung her head in shame at this as small tears gathered in her eyes. Jaune instantly noticed her sullen mood as he instantly shook his hand.

"Whoa, Whoa! Hey don't get sad! This wasn't your fault, I'm the one that made the Beowulf chase me. And look I'll admit it probably was not the best plan I could think of, but it was my fault none the less." He chuckled nervously to the girl as she looked back up slightly, as he scratched the back of his head with a slanted grin on his face.

"Besides I don't regret it one bit and I also don't blame you at all. This was my choice to make and I'd do it again in a heart beat, even if I knew you before all of this…cause that's what heroes do" he said with a serious voice.

The tone in which he spoke made the older man smile at the boys honesty and bravery. Tai was eternally grateful for the young child's actions in saving both of his daughters lives, and forged a debt that could never be repaid.

Yang on the other hand blushed slightly at this as she got up off her seat

"G-great! I-I better get ready for school! Bye Jaune! Later dad!" she said quickly surprising the boy as she dashed down the hall. Taiyang looked down the hall stunned at the girl's actions; he had never seen her act like this before with any boy, it was strange to say the least.

_'Could she be…'_ he thought to himself. He looked at the boy who was more confused then anything.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked as Taiyang shook his head at this.

Clearly his daughter had found some form of attraction to the boy. It may have something to do with the fact that he had saved her life, or was trying to amend her mistake in the forest. But clearly he now had to deal with his daughter, or god forbid both his daughter's, having a crush on their saviour…troublesome.

_'Its days like this I wish Summer was here, she would know how to deal with this kind of stuff'_ Taiyang thought to himself as he ushered the injured boy down the hall.

"Come on Lady-killer time for breakfast," He said as he escorted the boy to the kitchen. Jaune only looked confused at the lady killer comment but just shrugged it off and followed the blond man down the hall of his home.

A week had passed since the incident in the forest and Jaune had been staying at the Xiao Long residence since then. In that time he had began to heal slowly, but surely, as he was able to move around the house.

Albeit rather slowly and with a slight limp in his step, but moving none the less, during his time in the Xiao Long home Jaune was able to learn a few thing whenever he listened into Yang and Ruby doing their homework for Signal or watched them during their combat session's. He had even helped them on some of the homework clearly knowing something's about history. Partially because of the tome that he kept hidden in his bag that detailed every event in history, but kept it a secret from the family.

Qrow had taken notice to this and had decided to give the boy some copies of the schools text books and given him some tests of his own to keep his mind sharp. To help him learn more about Remnant and the Grimm who live in it.

He found that Jaune had a very unique way of seeing the world, coming up with strategies that others would not normally think of. Clearly the young boy had the mind of a tactician, if properly moulded. He wanted to test this further by pitting him in a game of chess to test his ability…

Qrow lost in twelve moves and refused to come out of his office for a whole hour, until he challenged him for a rematch…and lost again. When Yang had asked about his chess skills Jaune explained to them that most of the time when he was younger he would play chess with his older sister Lucie. A person he had never won against and learned the skill from there.

Which made them all wonder how intelligent the sister was if she could beat Jaune so easily?

Qrow didn't come out for another hour after hearing that.

At night when all were asleep Jaune would read in secret, the ancient Tome of the Arc bloodline. Learning more about his ancestors and their many exploits. Like the tale of his great-great grandmother Joanna Arc, known famously as the 'Iron Maiden', who single handedly fought off a whole swarm of Grimm all by herself.

Only to sacrifice herself in later years in the battle of Great Tree Hill, where she fell in battle against an overwhelming hoard of Grimm. The Hill was then renamed 'Iron Hill' in her honor of her memory, and a small grave paced under the tree where she fell, slaying the last Grimm and saving hundreds of lives.

This made him want to further his training if he wanted to catch up with his ancestors in terms of power and strength. And yet while he could only read the history of his family, the techniques and skills were still locked to him. While this did put a damper on his plans, he did not give up.

He was determined to be a hunter, a hero, just like his family and his ancestors before him. By any means necessary.

"Ok we are off, you going to be ok by yourself today Jaune?" Taiyang asked as he prepared his daughters for school at Signal Academy. Jaune nodded as he patted to a stack of books gifted to him by Qrow.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I might as well catch up on some light reading today, I'll be fine," Jaune said as the man nodded to the young boy. Ruby walked over as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Are you sure? I can stay home if you want?" Ruby asked innocently as the boy shook his head.

"No thanks Ruby I'll be fine, and if I remember correctly your dream is to be a huntress correct?" he asked as the red wearing girl nodded to the boy.

"Then you shouldn't worry about me ok, I'll be fine" he said as the girl shook her head.

"But last time you nearly got eaten by a Grimm!" she argued as the boy flinched slightly at that comment as a cartoon like Beowulf bit a cartoon version of himself in her mind.

"Ye-yeah but there is no chance of that happening again?" he said as he lightly pushed the girl towards the girl to the door.

"Now go on little red, go be a huntress and make the world a better place," he said with a smile as the girl smiled before she went out the door.

"Later Jaune" Yang said before she too left for Signal academy, her uncle, sister and father close behind her as they left the boy alone in the big empty house. When they were gone Jaune looked over to the ancient Tome that lay hidden in his bag as he drew out the book and hoped that the skills would be open to him.

They were not, just words of the old unrecognisable to the young Arc.

"What good is a book to teach me things if it won't even show me them? I better get to training" Jaune sighed as he placed the book back in the bag with a heavy heart as he limped towards the backyard.

He struggled slightly as he slowly picked up the dagger that had saved his life twice and began to practice with it. He swung the blade left and right with his only good arm, before a jolt of pain shot up his left arm and he fell to his knees. He grasped his left arm as a stinging sensation sent jolts of pain up his nerves, the bite marks aching as small drops of blood dabbled the white bandages.

Eventually the pain subsided and he slowly got up and leaned against the porch as he gazed out into the morning sun.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," a voice said as he spun around to see Qrow standing behind, his arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving scowl on his face.

"M-Mister Qrow! W-What are you doing back?" he asked slightly surprised by the elder mans presence.

"I forgot some documents so I came back to retrieve them and then head off to Signal" he said as he walked towards the boy until he was in front of him.

"What I find instead is the boy who saved my nieces life, who should be resting might I add, trying to injury himself even more by training. When clearly he is not ready" he said as Jaune looked away from the man. Jaune shook his head as he attempted to stand

"I don't care" he said as he picked up the blade and swung the blade in random directions. "I need to get stronger," he said as he swung the blade only to drop the blade as another jolt of pain shot through his limp arm.

"And how are you going to do that if you don't allow yourself to heal?" he said as he walked over to the boy and easily picked him up due to his small form. He then placed him on the porch and made him look into his eyes.

"Jaune I know what it feels like to feel weak and vulnerable, believe it or not I was in that same situation when I was younger" he spoke to the boy as he looked away.

"I got injured during my third mission, a Beowolf nearly bit my leg off if my teammates hadn't killed the blasted thing. I was hospitalised for three months until my leg was healed," He thought back to the time he spent in the same hospital room for three months.

"I was so angry laying in that hospital bed. My friends where out there protecting our people, while I was stuck in bed. I had felt so useless and ashamed of myself. So one day I decided to sneak out and join my friends on a mission they just received. Despite the fact my wounds were still healing I though I could handle a simple patrol and destroy mission…" he looked out to the hills as he went back to that place.

"But the entire time we're doing the mission, my wounds ached so much that it became unbearable and I slowed us down. And because of it I nearly got killed by a Beowolf that snuck up behind me" the dreaded wolfs red eyes glaring back it him from the past.

"I would have died that day had Tai not killed the beast saving my life…it was then that I realized that I was no good to anyone if I was not at my very best, I learned that I needed to rest in order to get better" he then looked to the boy as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And that applies to you too Jaune, you will get stronger but you can't do that if your body gives out on you…trust me Jaune" he said as Jaune remained silent as he hung his head down, he then breathed in and turned to Qrow.

Jaune looked down at his left arm as the pain finally subsided at the man's words took affect, and he was right, he needed to rest. No sense in trying to rush it after all. He then looked back up as he nodded.

"Ok…I will" the man smiled slightly, he then stood up as he walked back to his personal office, leaving the boy to watch the beautiful landscape of Patch as the snow covered skies parted to allow the sun to shine down.

Meanwhile after Qrow had picked up the papers in his office he stopped as he passed the kitchen and noticed two bento boxes on the table.

"Looks like Yang and Ruby forgot their lunches, again…I swear they take just after their father," he muttered as he walked over to grab them. Just as he was about to grab them, he stopped as an idea came into his mind and a small smirk came to his face.

"Oh Jaune~" he called out as the boy who turned to the man.

"Yang and Ruby forgot their lunches and I need to head into town for some urgent business, would you be a lad and take these to them?" the boy looked confused as he walked into the kitchen.

"But I thought you said I needed to rest?" he asked as the man nodded at the confused boy.

"Yes, yes I did, but this is not training so you won't need to swing your arms or anything, so it should be fine" he said as he handed the two boxes to the young boy.

"Uh…Ok" Jaune said confused as he walked out of the room as grabbed his jacket and crutch, with this he began to walk along the stone cobbled path from the Xiao Long Residence to Signal Academy. Luckily he could see the school in the distance, as the house was located near the home as Ruby had pointed it out to him whenever they had free time.

Jaune smiled at the thought of the small innocent girl, who reminded him a lot of his sister Lucie, because of her sweet and innocent personality. He felt a small pang at this as he had a brief flash of his families faces in his mind.

Their smiles directed at him, ones of love and happiness. He really missed his family, and he was sure they missed him, but he had a mission to complete and he was not done yet.

Qrow smirked slightly as he watched the boy walking down the road with the girl's lunches. It was times like these that he enjoyed the simpler things in life. Embarrassing his nieces was one such hobby, and boy how he loved it.

* * *

Signal Academy

* * *

Yang sighed as she sipped on her favourite juice box in the combat arena as most of the other kids were practicing their fighting styles. Signal Academy would be what most would consider Elementary level of schooling for hunters. Here Students would learn the basic knowledge to fight against the forces of darkness known as the Grimm.

They also learned how to forge their own weapons and instructed on the proper use in combat. But that was in the later years of Signal, the younger students used practice weapons and foam bullets until they were deemed ready to use by he faculty. Yang was two years ahead of her sister, so she was allowed to participate in the combat arena with the rest of her friends.

"So is it true?" one of her friends asked her as they sat by the training arena, she looked curiously at the girl who spoke.

"Is what true?" she asked, hoping that the girl would clarify more on the meaning of her question.

"You know what I'm talking about Yang, that you have a boy living with you at your home?" Yang raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok where on Remnant did you hear that Tracy?" she asked as the girl called Tracy swept her hair back.

"Well yesterday Mina was walking home and she went by your home and she said she saw 'a strange boy on your back porch'. Clearly he is not related to you because we all know you don't have a brother" she said as Yang shifted her gaze to Mina as she avoided the blonds glare.

"So~ who is he? Is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked as Yang blushed slightly at this, but hid the blush quickly and discreetly as she could.

"No, no he is not. He is just some boy who saved me and Ruby's life a week ago and he got injured doing it," she said as her friends gasped at this.

"EH! He saved your life! How did that happen?" her group of friends said as they reacted in shock at this.

"Well~…I may have gotten too close to a Grimm nest and…kind of got attacked by a Beowulf…or three?" the others paled even more when they heard this.

"He just appeared out of nowhere and saved mine and Ruby's life. He had no idea who I was or why he did it but. If it wasn't for him I would be dead…and so would Ruby, we owe him a lot for that" she said as the others stood in awe at this.

"…Wow…he seems like a pretty neat guy," Marcy said as Yang smiled slightly at this.

"So? Do you want him to be your boyfriend or something?" she asked as Yang blushed deep red at this as she shook her head rapidly in response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! He is just a friend all right! A friend!" Yang quickly went back to drinking her juice box at a rapid pace.

_'He is just a friend, just a friend! That's all!'_ she thought to her self as she tried to keep her mind off the boy who saved her life.

"Hey Yang"

**PFFFTT!**

Yang spat out her juice in a geyser of orange liquid that doused anyone who was unfortunate to be standing in front of the girl, namely Tracy and Marcy.

"Whoa! Hey Yang you ok?" Yang snapped her head straight at the boy in question; he stood her confused with two bento boxes in one hand and a small crutch under his arm.

"J-J-Jaune! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Your Uncle told me to bring these to you. He said you forgot to pack your lunches again and that I should take them to you" he held out the two wooden boxes to emphasis his point.

"Uncle Qrow! B-But why would he?-"

"Jaune? Is that you?" a child like voice said, as a red blur suddenly appeared along side her sister, who was too busy wiping the juice from her mouth.

"Hey Ruby, you guys forgot your lunches again so Qrow sent me to bring them to you" he said as the young girl smiled.

"Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something, thanks Jaune! You're the best!" she said as she smiled to the boy, who in turn smiled back to the small red wearing girl while patting her on the head.

"No problem Ruby"

While this was happening, the blond haired boy was receiving some mixed looks from the group around them. When they just found out that Yang, one of the strongest middle classes in their level, was saved by three beowolves they expected her saviour to be a strong well-toned boy with a plentiful of skill and charm.

Instead what stood before them was a kid the same age as them with a skinny physique, a mess of blond hair on his head and a crooked smile on his face. At first they thought it wasn't him, until they saw his arm in the cast and his body bandaged in white cloth. And the way he was talking to Ruby and the affection he was showing her, proved that he was indeed the boy living with them.

Although the girls had to admit, he did look a little cute. While the boys were at mixed odds about him. Yang, who had finally managed to compose herself, appeared beside Jaune as she grasped his hand in hers.

"Jaune what are you doing! You should be home in bed resting?"

"Like I said your uncle asked me to bring you your lunch so here I am"

_'Damn it Uncle Qrow! This is another one of your attempt to embarrass me isn't it!'_ she thought to herself as she could jut imagine her uncles smirking face.

"So~ Yang are you going to properly introduce us? Or you just going to keep holding onto his hand?" Tracey's question broke her from her thoughts as she looked down to see her hand was indeed still in his. She instantly threw herself off his hand as she looked over to her friends that were snickering at the brawler.

"Wow! I guess he really must be her boyfriend, he's actually kind of cute"

"No-No Hang on, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh I get it! Because he saved your life, you became his girlfriend as a way to repay him right? Oh Yang you're so scandalous!" the girls of the group squealed to the blond who blushed deep red.

"W-what I-I didn't? T-This is just a big misunderstanding!" Jaune and Ruby only looked confused as they watched the blond girl babble on.

"Ruby do you have any idea what going on?"

"Not a clue Jaune…Not a clue" Meanwhile above the ring in the small office stood Taiyang Long and his brother in law Qrow, as they watched the rather interesting scene before them.

"Was that really necessary Qrow?" Taiyang asked the man who was grinning his head off at his embarrassed niece.

"Of course it was it's an uncles job to embarrass his favorite nieces."

"They're your only nieces"

"Exactly" Taiyang rolled his eyes at this as he questioned the sanity that was his brother in law.

"…Are you sure about this, is he really Roland's kid?" Qrow nodded at this as he pulled open his scroll. He handed the message to Tai who read the scrolls contents.

"I received this three weeks ago from Roland. Apparently his son ran away and asked me to track him down. That's why I wasn't at home that day; I was following up on lead to his location" he then smirked as he looked down at his nieces and Jaune.

"Imagine to my surprise that I find the boy saving Yang and Ruby's life. After we brought him home I used a sample of his blood to confirm his identity and cross referenced with the Hospital records in Vale…it was a match" Taiyang raised an eyebrow at this as he looked at the boy.

"If that's true, then why is he all the way out here? Were there problems at home? I know Roland and he love's all his children. I doubt he would forced his son to run away"

"He didn't, the boy ran away because his village made fun of him and mocked his skills. He wants to prove to the village and his family name that he could be a hunter. I highly doubt there is anything his mother or father would ever say to make the boy leave."

"So what now? Do we send him home?" Qrow shook his head at this as he showed a separate message.

"This was sent by his grandfather and his father, they want us to train the boy for two years before sending him off." Taiyang's eyes widened at this as he looked down at the scroll as he read the words.

"But-But why? Why are they doing this to him? Don't they want him back?"

"They do believe me, I have received enough less then civilised messages from Diane if anything were to happen to the boy…it's wasn't pretty"

Taiyang and Qrow shuddered at this as they remembered the black haired maiden. Her temper and her power were well known in the hunter's community. She was particularly famous for defeating a large Death stalker with nothing but her bare hands and her unique semblance, thus dubbed 'The Raging Demon of Atlas' by the media.

But that was a tale for another day.

"Cornelius said that the boy is on a special mission, 'one from the ancient past' he say's. I don't know what that means, but we have to respect his and Roland's wishes and train the boy". Taiyang remained silent as he looked to the children as they sat around and laughed together. Yang and Ruby truly happy and smiling like when their mother was alive.

And he looked to the boy who only smiled and grinned as he spoke to the kids.

"But…he's just a kid, can he really handle that type of training."

"I don't know Tai, if he is anything like his parents. Then he may surprise us all and be stronger then all of us…maybe even stronger then his grandfather." Taiyang's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the boy who smiled at his friends.

"We'll discuss the boy's training later, right now I think its best that we get the boy back to our home. He still needs plenty of rest before he is ready to train" But as the two made their way down the steps, and onto the training room floor. They came in just in time to hear Jaune say something that shocked them to their cores.

"Aura? What the heck is Aura?"

* * *

Earlier with the children as the adults discussed and planned the boys future. Yang and Jaune had been retelling the story of Yang's miraculous save from the beasts, and how Jaune injured himself in order to save her life. They were stunned to say the least.

"Wow…that's incredible! And you're telling us that you had been living by yourself for three whole weeks in the woods?" Jaune nodded at this as the group whispered amongst them selves. Some of the older students, who were within earshot, were slightly stunned at this.

"Yeah, I didn't have a lot if money to begin with, so I just camped out in the woods. Plus my Grandpa taught all about surviving in the woods when I was younger. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his teachings." he said as he remembered the camping trips with his grandfather.

"But why were you living in the woods in the first place, don't you have a family?" one of the kids asked curiously. At this Jaune hung his head slightly as he thought about his family. And then he had begun to think about the village, and how they made him doubt himself.

"Lets just say…I need to prove something to them, before I'm ready to see them again". Yang and Ruby sent a curious glance to each other when he said that. They were wondering what Jaune was out in the woods to begin with. And why he wasn't at home, wherever that was, with his family. Clearly it was a sensitive matter for the boy, so they would leave it at that…for now.

"How the heck did you survive a bite from a Beowulf anyway? Most kids our age wouldn't have survived something like that." One of the older students pointed out as he threw in his two cents.

"I don't know…luck I guess?"

"Still that is pretty cool kid. You might be a good hunter if you pay your cards right" the older kid said as Jaune looked up in awe at this. This was the first time he had ever been praised for anything involving being a hunter.

It felt good

"But still to have a Beowulf bite into your shoulder like that and survive, you must have a really strong Aura protecting you." It was at this point that Taiyang and Qrow walked in as Jaune looked confused at the older kids. And said to the group without fail.

"Aura? What the heck is Aura?"

The whole arena went silent as Jaune looked around curious. The kids who were now paying attention to his story had shocked looks across they're faces. While the teachers, Qrow and Taiyang had stunned looks on their faces.

Yang and Ruby had wide eyes as well as they looked between themselves and then back at the boy. Jaune at this point was really confused as he looked between the students and the teacher's stunned appearances.

"Um…did I say something wrong?" he asked hoping for someone to help clarify what he did wrong.

"Y-you're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding?" Jaune shook his head as the crowd only stared at the boy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they all yelled at once as they backed away from the boy in shock. Jaune looked around as some of the kids scooted away from the boy.

"W-what? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked slightly afraid by their reaction. Qrow managed to shake off the shock from his system as he walked over to the Arc. Taiyang following close behind him before they stood in front of the boy. He paced both hands on his shoulder as he looked into the boys eyes.

"Jaune…do you have any idea what Aura is?"

"Um no? Is it something you eat?" At this point everyone fell face first into the ground and their legs twitched in the air. Taiyang got up first as he pushed Qrow out of the way and stood directly in front of the boy.

"Are you serious! Are you telling me that you went up against four fully grown Grimm, managed to save my daughters lives, injury yourself in the process? And you had no idea what Aura is?!" he said as he picked the boy up and started shaking him like a rag doll.

Jaune was slightly scared of the man's sudden out burst. Seriously he wondered to himself, what the heck was everyone getting worked up about? Was Aura really that important? Before Taiyang could go on another rant Qrow moved him out of the way as he kneeled before the boy.

"Jaune? Didn't your family teach you anything about Aura?" Jaune shook his head at this.

"No none of my family has ever mentioned it, is it that important?" Qrow nodded his head at this.

"Aura Jaune is the manifestation of ones soul, it's an essential ability that all hunters use in combat. It surrounds us, protects and warns us of danger. Have you ever felt like you were being watched, even when there was no one around?"

"Well...Yeah now that you mention it." Jaune had noticed these strange 'sensations' whenever he was alone, or when thought he was alone. He also had those strange instincts when he was in the woods, its why he stayed away from the cabin, something inside him told him its not safe.

"Well with a hunter, we learn to focus that ability and turn it into a weapon. We use it to protect our selves from physical damage, that would otherwise kill a human being."

"So its like a force field?" Qrow chuckled slightly at this because of Jaune's childish innocence.

"Sort of, but yes its like force field."

"My question however is why you didn't have your Aura awakened?" Taiyang interrupted as he thought about it. "I mean Yang has her Aura awakened, Ruby will unlock hers in two years…so why haven't you?" At this Jaune just shrugged at that, he honestly didn't know why he didn't have this so called 'Aura' awakened. Qrow found it suspicious too and planned on asking Roland about it later.

"It would explain why the Beowulf did as much damage that it did. The Kid barely had anything protecting him." Taiyang said as Jaune shuddered at the memory of the Grimm's teeth in his flesh.

"Well then this might be an excellent time to activate yours Jaune. Now normally you have to awaken it yourself or a member of your family does it for you. But there are cases were others can do it as well, such as a Master and Apprentice" Qrow said as looked over to Tai who nodded and placed his hand on the boys head.

"I'm going to activate your aura now Jaune, I need you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Can you do that for me Jaune?" Tai said as Jaune nodded and closed his eyes and tried to clear all thoughts.

"Pay attention students, this is an example of one way to have your Aura unlocked. Now normally you need to recite an passage from the book of Remnant, in order to help you concentrate. But with master class hunters like myself or Mister Xiao Long here, we do not require such things. Taiyang if you could begin?" Qrow said as the man closed his eyes and breathed in slow and deeply.

For a moment the world stood still as Taiyang could fell his own golden Aura cloak his form. He then began to focus on Jaune as he searched deep within to find the boys hidden power. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy as the inner world shone brightly like a star. This caused the older man to let go of the boy as he stumbled back, Qrow just managing to catch his brother in law.

"Dad! / Mister Xiao Long!" Yang, Jaune and Ruby exclaimed as they rushed over to the man. Qrow only raised his hand to signal them to stop.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little exhausted…I didn't expect him to have so much Aura" Tai said as he then looked over as Jaune now shimmered with a pure white light. "And it's a lot" he comment as the light now swarmed around the boy who looked down in awe at the light.

"Whoa, this feels…strange? But it also feels…awesome!" Jaune said as he looked over his body. The feeling of this Aura felt warm and comforting to the boy. Almost like he had found something that was lost to him.

He felt whole.

Suddenly a small white light peeked from under the bandages as a strange sensation tingled at his arm. Curious he removed the bandages as he, and everyone else, watched in awe as the once deep wounds instantly began to close at a rapid pace. Soon all that was left to show signs of an injury were the teeth like scars that rested on the boys skin.

Still shocked by what happened he slowly and tenderly touched the now healed, but scarred, flesh as he marveled at the sight. He then raised his arm and found no jolts of pain or the stinging sensation that he felt for a week.

His arm was completely healed

"This-This amazing, I can move my arm again, this Aura stuff is awesome!" Jaune hollered in glee as moved his arm in a circular fashion. While Jaune was enjoying the use of his arm now, the audience around him was stunned.

Taiyang and the teachers had stunned looks on their faces at the unusual display of power that now radiated off the boy. Ruby and Yang had wide eyes as they looked at each other and back to the boy who was dancing awkwardly in glee. The students had their jaws on the floor as they tried to comprehend what they had just witness.

Qrow was the first to shake his shock as he moved over to the boy and inspected his arm. He was amazed to see the once serious injury was now simply gone from the boy.

"Amazing it would appear that your Aura has a more developed healing ability then most at your age. You must have a powerful soul indeed." Qrow said as he smiled to the boy. Jaune smiled too before he was tackled by Yang and Ruby as they laughed in joy alongside the boy.

Yang showing relief to know that he no longer was suffering from her mistake, and Ruby was happy because he was fully healed. Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other as a silent message was shared between them, they nodded before they turned back to the young boy.

"Jaune" Qrow said as the boy looked over to him. "Seeing as you're all better now, I think it would be best if we start your training."

"Training?"

"Your dream is to be a great hunter one day correct?" the boy nodded at this. Qrow smiled as he walked over to the boy and stretched out his hand to the boy. "Well then for the two years or so, would you like us to train you? To be a hunter?" he asked the boy who looked at the older man.

Jaune was stunned as he looked at the out stretched hand as he contemplated the offer before him. He turned his head to the left as he looked at Yang and Ruby for advice. Ruby smiled as she vigorously nodded her head to the boy, clear in her support for the blond haired boy.

Yang on the other hand looked just as conflicted as Jaune, as she looked at the scars still evident on the boys shoulder. But she then looked up as she stared into his dark blue eyes, as he stared into her lilac eyes. Finally what seemed an eternity, she smiled as she nodded to the boy, her hand turning it into a thumb's up at the boy.

Jaune smiled at this as he looked at the man and then placed his hand into Qrow's. The two shook hands as Jaune smiled at the older man, who returned it with his own.

"Yes sir!"

"Glad to hear it Jaune" Qrow said as he helped the boy up off the ground. Taiyang on the other hand was grinning madly as he walked over and placed his hand on the boy's head. Jaune stiffened slightly as he grinned like the Cheshire cat at the boy.

"Well then Jaune my boy, welcome to the next two year of Tor-I mean training…hope you survive"

"…Really Tai? You had to say that to him?" Qrow said as the blond man chuckled at this. Jaune was now shaking like a leaf in the wind as he quivered at the man's grin.

"You know me Qrow, and besides it won't be too bad. A bruise here or there but other then that he wont die…maybe?" Jaune instantly paled at this as he shook like a leaf in the wind. He slowly turned his head to Yang as she whistled nonchalantly at the boy, while avoiding eye contact what so ever.

Ruby on the other hand was smiling innocently as she patted the boy on the back. Jaune looked at her for support but was shot down with her reply.

"Don't worry Jaune dad's training only hurts after the first two weeks…then the real training begins." Jaune paled once again as he curled up into a ball on the floor with a dark cloud hanging over his head. But not before saying…

"What have I gotten myself into?" The crowd around him laughed as they enjoyed the merrier mood in the air. Qrow however took the opportunity to sneak away as he made his way to his office and darkened the room.

Brining up his computer he typed in a series of commands as a holographic screen appeared before him. The dial tone was all that could be heard as the man waited and waited, until finally a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Roland its Qrow, we need to talk…about your son." the line went silent as Qrow waited for the man's response.

"…Its about his Aura isn't it?" Qrow was slightly surprised when he said that.

"Yes, yes it is actually. How did you know?"

"It would the only reasons you're calling me now, you've only ever called if you don't know something and need my help…and that doesn't happen a lot."

"Alright then I'll cut to the chase…why didn't you teach your son about Aura. Why wasn't his activated until now?" Roland remained silent as he digested the information he just received.

"…Qrow there is a reason why. I just don't know if you'll believe me"

"Trust me, I can handle anything Roland and you know that"." Silence was heard on the other end before the sound of the man sighing brought him back.

"…Ok I'll tell you, there is a reason why I didn't activate his Aura. But what I'm about to say, you must never repeat to anyone…not even to Jaune" he said as Qrow nodded as the man began to tell the man everything about Jaune…and the truth of his lack of Aura. And thus the gears of destiny began to turn.

* * *

Xiao Long Residence later that night

* * *

Jaune grasped his hand into a fist as he enjoyed the feeling of using his arm again. The stuffy bandages and the pain had held him back and tormented him to no end. But now thanks to his new aura he could return to his training, get stronger and prove to his village that he could be a hunter.

He held his hand up to the star covered sky as he smiled at the soft luminescent glow of the shattered moon of Remnant.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood" Jaune turned to see Yang as she held in her hand a tray with two steaming drinks and a plate of biscuits. Jaune placed his hand back down as he grinned slightly at the girl in embarrassment.

"Sorry its just, those bandages were annoying as hell. I'm really, really glad that your dad unlocked my aura, it feels amazing." Yang smiled as she placed the two hot drinks down and sat alongside the boy on the porch. She and Jaune looked out onto the snow-covered hills as the marvelled at the moon's soft glow.

"So now that you have your Aura unlocked, how does it feel?"

"...I don't know how to explain it but. It feels like I regained something I lost…it feels like I'm whole again. Sounds crazy thought right?" Yang shook her head at this as she looked out the moon above their heads.

"No actually I can understand. I felt the exact same thing when dad unlocked my Aura. But I also felt like I was holding the sun inside of myself. It made me feel warm inside…"

"Wow…that sounds amazing" Jaune only stared at the girl for a brief moment as he looked up to the moon once more as the pair sat in silence. The two seemed to be well content on enjoying the silence together.

"Hey Jaune"

"Hmn?"

Yang held her legs close to her chest as she sat closer to the boy. Jaune looked confused slightly as the girl then rest her head on his right shoulder.

"I just wanted to say…thank you"

"Thank you? For what?"

"For saving my life that day in the forest that day. If you hadn't come along, I don't know what would have happened." Jaune just rubbed the back of his head as he looked up t he sky avoiding the girls gaze.

"W-well it was nothing, like I said I was just doing what I thought was right. You know being a hero and all that" Yang smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jaune was confused but shrugged it off as he just let her rest her head.

"Well…you were pretty good Hero boy. You were pretty good," the two just sat in silence for another hour or so. Giving Jaune the time to reflect on the choices he made that lead him to this. He wondered if he if he made the right choice running away from home.

Until he felt Yang slump against his shoulder as she fell asleep. And then he saw her sleeping face; he knew he made the right choice. Carefully and with slight difficulty Jaune picked up the sleeping blond as he carried her off to her bed.

After tucking her in he turned to see that Ruby had kicked the blanket off in her sleep and was now shivering from the cold. He chuckled at her as he pulled the blanket to cover her small form and patted her head affectionately.

"Sweet dreams Little Red…"

Jaune slowly closed the door behind him as he trudged his way back to his room, ready for the night to whisk him away into dreamland. He was given the spare room next to Ruby and Yang's room, so he could remain close to the girls. But as he began to crawl into bed, the book from his home fell off and thudded on the floor.

"Whoops forgot about you" Jaune then bent down as he picked up the ancient tome. But as he lifted the book of the ground a soft light glowed from the pages as Jaune looked curiously at the book.

"What the…"

Now curious Jaune opened the book as he skimmed across its pages, finding nothing different with book. That was until he got the page with the techniques. The words began to shift and change as the words became readable and recognizable to the young child.

Different pictures and words flooded its pages as Jaune stared in wonder at the ever-changing pages. He then looked at the top of the page as the words shifted and changed until it said…

Bloodline of the Arc's: Aura Techniques

"Aura…Techniques?"

Now it all made sense to him, the book wouldn't show him this page was because he didn't have his aura active. No wonder all it said where Techniques. These were the skills and knowledge that every Arc passed down.

Their use with their Aura and ways to control this strange power. And now it was all his. Jaune stared before his eyes grew serious as he sat down on the bed as he read the new knowledge that was given to him.

"All right…show me what you got."

* * *

**And scene, well here is chapter II of Rising Of An Arc. Sorry for the wait had been really busy with University and Photography, and all over sorts of school related work.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter III hopefully soon.**


	4. Chapter IV: Two Years Later

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

* * *

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

* * *

Chapter IV: Two Years Later

* * *

Two years had passed since Jaune began his training with the Xiao Long-Rose siblings. Two years of what Jaune would some time considered to be 'hell on earth'. Days in which the young Arc, would question the man's own sanity.

Taiyang was had not been joking when he said that the training would be tough. Every morning for the past two years, Taiyang would sneak up to the boy's bed and use a blow horn right next to his ears.

The sudden noise would send him spiralling to the floor in shock. When asked why he would do such a thing, he responded with "It's the only way to get my daughters up". Jaune would have said he lying if, he hadn't seen it for himself.

Seriously, those two could sleep through a bomb landing right in the middle of their room.

Every morning for a week straight, Taiyang would start his training with a one hour jog around the island of Patch. While wearing weighted down clothing and dragging the man in a cart. After the early morning jog, Taiyang made the boy preform a series of sit-ups and push ups that were suitable for his age.

All before breakfast he might add. This was apparently done to train his body and build up his stamina and strength, in order for him to be able to use any weapon, efficiently and with great strength. He was also trained him in close quarter combat, so that he was able to fight an unarmed opponent if need be. He also wanted to improve on the boy's endurance by fighting him in a one-on-one sparring match.

The matches alternated between fighting him and fighting Yang, both of which easily mopped the floor with the wannabe knight. At the end of the day the boy was lucky enough to be able to crawl back into his bed in one piece.

The other times it was Qrow's turn with him and started to train the young boy's mind. To come up with unique strategies and make decisive decisions in combat. He also trained the boy to be able to properly wiled any weapon without injuring himself. He started by teaching the boy proper stances and how to strike, without wasting energy.

He also personally trained him in bladed weapons, as he was the only one that used a blade like weapon.

At first Jaune was clumsy and tended to trip over his own feet, especially with a practice sword. There were even days, where the young Arc would accidentally hit himself on the head with his own training sword. Much to the amusement of Ruby and Yang. But the family was not about to give up on the young hunter, and thus they pushed him every day for the next two years in order to help him achieve his dream.

It was hard and painful in many ways. But thanks to the support of Ruby and Yang, the boy managed to tackle the training head on. And after two years Jaune, now twelve years of age, had grown to be an adequate hunter in training.

His hair grew slightly longer that reached jus below his jaw line. His body grew slightly that he reached just above Yang in height. His build was lean and fit compared to his skinny and wiry frame that he used to possess. And was now strong enough now to be able to use the ancient blade, that he took from his family's home.

Although the shield was still heavy in its sheath form, he managed to work around it, and was also skilled enough to use two blades. His archery improved greatly that could fire an arrow directly into a bull's eye or close to it, and was proficient in hand-to-hand combat.

Although he was not as strong as Ruby or Yang, he could now keep up with the two now in terms of being hunters in training. Speaking of which, Yang and Ruby had both grown in the past two years, with Yang being twelve years old and Ruby now ten.

Yang had decided to grow her hair out longer as it now reached the mid section of her back. The reason behind this was cause one day Jaune, being the obvious idiot that he is, had commented once that she would look pretty with her hair long. Another reason was because it reminded her of her mother, but she still to this day wore her hair out longer and kept it in pristine condition.

In terms of her physical strength, Yang was top of her class in hand-to-hand combat. In the past two years, she had discovered her semblance as well. Her semblance allowed to take massive amounts of damage and increased her strength, as long as she was angry. But this proved to be a double-ended blade, as her anger and strength would make her lose focus in a fight.

Meaning a smarter, more experienced opponent would use it against her.

Her weapons were two gauntlets with a shotgun like mechanisms integrated into the device. She could fire dust cartridges that can either shot like a shotgun blast or project small rockets depended on her Aura output.

She called them Ember Celica

Ruby had also grown in the past two years, growing taller as she aged, only just reaching Jaune's collarbone in terms of height. Her hair was still the same length as always but with a fringe slightly longer on one side of her face. Her skill had increased as well with the activation of her Aura earlier that year.

The small huntress had began leaning how to use a scythe, from her uncle Qrow and trained extensively in using her small statue to her advantage.

Her small form and quick speed, made her near impossible to pin down in a spar against Jaune and Yang. They theorised that her semblance must be related to speed, the way she could steal cookies and strawberries from the counter without anyone noticing.

Recently she and her uncle had been drawing up plans for her weapon, which she would forge in her later years at Signal. She wouldn't say what it would be, but Jaune had a pretty good bet that it would be a scythe-based weapon. For the time being the small huntress carried around a regular scythe with a red handle and black blade.

Jaune, Ruby and Yang had grown rather close in the past two years living together under the same roof. With Jaune growing more confident in his abilities and became more proficient at training.

Ruby had initially come to see the boy as an older brother, who read her stories and snuck her cookies and her favorite strawberries past her bedtime. But it all really started when Ruby had a nightmare and she had been too afraid to sleep. Normally she would sleep with Yang, but at the time she was sleeping over at one of her friends that night and her uncle and Father were away on a mission that day.

Terrified she inadvertently cried out in her sleep. Jaune, who was sleeping next door, awoke to her cry and barged into her room to see what was wrong. After telling him of her dream with a terrifying monster, Jaune only put on a smile on his face and held to small girl till she faded off into sleep.

It was then that Ruby truly felt that Jaune was apart of her family, an older brother that she never had…

The next morning however was rather comical as Taiyang found the two in the same made the boy do an extra ten set of his regular exercises. The poor boy may as well have been pronounced dead when Tai was done with the boy.

With Yang it was clear that she held him in high regards. They hung out together, played together and trained together. They might as well have been a family with the way they treated each other. She wouldn't openly admit it, but she had feelings for the boy, buried deep under a hard exterior and a fun loving attitude.

Maybe one day when she would work up the courage she would tell him. But not yet, not until she was ready.

Right now the three children were walking home after finishing a trial mission sent to them by Qrow. Their mission was to kill a small heard of Boarbatusk's, that were eating Old man McGuffins cabbages.

The mission went off without a hitch as the three young hunter and huntresses in training were able to easily fend off the low E to D ranked Grimm in the area. Yang using her semblance to hoard them into a corner, with Jaune and Ruby delivering the killing blows to the beasts.

The farmers had thanked the children and signed the necessary assignment papers, to prove that the children had completed the mission. At the moment the children were in a heated discussion that may very well shake the foundations of their friendship…

"Shotguns are better then snipers!" a young voice spoke on the road.

"No way! Snipers are way better then a stupid shotgun! With a sniper you can hit your targets from far-far away and you can never see it coming." a younger voice said after the elder one.

"Snipers are a cowards weapon! With a shotgun at least you get to look your enemy dead in the eye as you end his miserable existence!"

"Yeah! But they only work at close range! Step back a few feet and you got nothing sister! What would you do then Yang?"

"Easy! I would run up to them and punch them right in their face! Its quick, simple and a classic thank you very much little red! Not to mention what will you do if they get too close to you? Bash them with the butt of your gun?"

"Who say's you can't hack them up with a sniper?"

"Ruby you can't cut up a Grimm with a gun? That would be ludicrous and highly unconventional." It seems that Yang and Ruby were arguing over which was better, shotguns or snipers.

"Ha-ha, just you wait dear sister of mine. When my baby is ready all the Grimm will tremble at my might! FEAR ME GRIMM! FOR I AM THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DOOM!" Ruby laughed manically to the heaves as thunder and lighting circled around her.

Jaune placed a hand to his face as the two bickered for the umpteenth time today. It was strange but even after living with the sisters for two years, he could barely keep up with their shenanigans. Although he had to admit it was fun to watch the two.

"Whatever you say little sis we'll let Jaune decide, Jaune! What's better? The superiority of Shotgun or the cowardly range of a Sniper"

"I think you mean the Elegance of a Sniper Rifle and the uselessness of the Shotgun!"

_'And~ just like that, I've been dragged into this…crap' _

He really hated it when the two would drag him into their arguments. It meant that whomever he sided with, the other would be angry with him for an hour. While the other would gloat over the fact that he chose one over the other.

"Um well you see Yang…" he stopped when Yang glared at him, gulping back his fear he turned to Ruby. "Ruby the thing is…" he had to stop as the girl unleashed the Ruby pout in full force.

_'Ah Crap Baskets'_

If one would look up the phrase 'Stuck between a Rock and a Hard Place' you would find Jaune's picture next to it, because this was exactly where he was. Caught between a Rock and a Hard Place. Swallowing his fear the boy lowered his head as his hair shadowed his face from the two sisters.

"I…" the two girls leaned in as they eagerly waited for his answer. "I think both weapons are unique and great in their own way!" he said in one breath as Yang rolled her eyes at this as she slugged the boy on his shoulder.

"Damn it Jaune, you've got stop being so indecisive about stuff like this. It gets really cheesy after a while" Jaune chuckled at this as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot". Yang only smirked as she placed her hands behind her head and continued walking

"I didn't say it was necessarily a bad thing. Its all part of your adorkable attitude" Jaune raised a brow at this.

"Adorkable? Is that even a word?"

"It is now!"

"You can't just make up a word!"

"Too bad, I just did, deal with it! You Adorkable little thing!" she said as Ruby only giggled at this as she and the other two began to walk back town. Life on Patch was simple; the small island had the least amount of Grimm then any other area of Remnant its self. The only Grimm they had to fear in the area, were Boarbatusk's and packs Beowulf's.

The island's main infrastructure consisted of the main hall, Signal Academy and the large docks where most ships passed through or stopped to resupply. The people were nice and friendly and all worked hard to keep the small island a float.

It was certainly a nice place to live, far away from the loud bustle and hustle of the big cities. Jaune stopped walking as he looked up to the sky and smiled briefly

"Can't believe it's been two years huh?" the sisters stopped as they turned to the boy, as he stared up into the sky.

"Two years since I came here and lived with you guys…it seems so unreal" Jaune said as he looked up to the sky. Ruby and Yang shared a brief exchange as they smiled and looked to the sky as well.

"Yeah…it is" Yang muttered softly to herself as a small blush spread across her cheeks. She spared a quick glance to the boy beside her, as she admired his gentle smile and gentle aura.

"Well its time we get back and report our success to Master Qrow" Jaune said as Yang shook her head at this.

"You know you don't have to call him that right? He prefers it when you call just him Qrow" Jaune merely shook his head at this as he thumbed a fist to his chest.

"Sorry can't do that Yang, I am honour bound as a Knight in training to up hold the utmost respect for my masters and my providers! AS A NOBLE KNIGHT!" He said with a voice that oozed with chivalry and grace.

Yang stared in disbelief at this, while Ruby only laughed at Jaune's attempt to act cool. She then jumped onto his back and pointed to the west.

"Then onward Sir Jaune of Patchenshire! There are many strawberries and cookies that need be conquering!" Ruby proclaimed to the heavens as Jaune roared agreement and bolted down the road with utmost speed. Yang just stared in shock before she shook her head and sighed at the two.

"Geez why did I have to fall in love with such a dork -!-" realizing she said the word 'love' out loud. She shook her head rapidly as she slapped her face twice. "Argh what am I saying? Argh! Stupid! Adorkable! Jaune!" and with that she ran on ahead to try and catch up to her weird but totally wonderful family.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

In the dead of night, when all were asleep in their beds. Young Jaune Arc stood in the middle of the forest as he placed his hands together. He breathed in and out slowly, as he concentrated on the center of his palms.

It was at this time of night, that the young Arc began to practice the techniques left behind by his ancestors. One of such technique was from his great-great ancestor, who had discovered a way to wield his Aura as spells and ranged attacks.

His name was Gulliver Arc, a practitioner of a long dead Art Style, Aura Magic. Aura magic was similar in regards to Dust Weaving, but differed in many regards.

Where Dust spells relied on the user using specific types of dust that was available, Aura Magic harnessed the inner energy of Aura. And used it to convert their power into a specific elemental type. But while Aura spells were practical and resourceful, they took a fair amount of time to charge and fire a single spell. Also the user needs to concentrate on a specific element, which was hard to do on a battlefield.

Not to mention the drain it takes to use an Aura spell alone. But for Jaune's family, with their abundance of Aura, this was an easy task. Eventually the art form was forgotten and lost to the passages for time, save for the Tome that now rested in Jaune's possession.

A small white glow illuminated his hands, as small arcs of electricity began circulating around his fingers. He concentrated as he aimed at the small wooden stump before him.

Snapping his eyes open, he stretched his palms foreword and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"AURA BOLT!"

A small ball of white fire, the same size of a tennis ball, shot from his hand and raced across the field at high speeds. Before smacking dead center of the stump. The small ball of fire burned through the stump, before dissipating in an instant.

* * *

_'Aura Technique - Aura Bolt: The Aura Bolt is a simplistic technique that focuses the users aura into a compressed sphere of energy. Depending on the output of aura, the attack can either stun an opponent or blow a hole straight through his defences.'_

* * *

Panting slightly, Jaune walked over as he inspected the slightly charred wood. He noticed that the attack had gone at least half way through wood, with the edges severely burnt. Jaune smiled at this as he threw his hands up in the air and hollered.

"YES! I DID IT! I LEARNED AN AURA SPELL!" The boy then profoundly collapsed face first on the ground, not even two seconds after saying that.

"Damn it…must have used up most of my Aura learning that. Oh well, it was worth it" Jaune said before he managed to roll over, and gaze at the star covered sky. Holding his hand out to the moon, he clenched it tight as he smiled to himself.

"I'm getting stronger, I can feel it…" He looked up as he watched the elegant beauty of the midnight sky, the multitude of stars that shimmered in the sky.

The occasional streak across the sky brought back memories of his home, and the wish he made on a shooting star. He then began to think on the promise he made to himself, that fateful night he killed his first Grimm.

The time he spent here on Patch was one of the happiest times of his life. The people he met, the friends he made, and the bonds that would never be broken. The young boy sighed as he got back up, and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

He then began to walk back to the place he now called home. But how much longer would it last he wondered?

* * *

Two days later at the Xiao Long Homestead

* * *

Jaune's eyes were steeled and focused as he stood in the middle of the Xiao Long Backyard. In his hands were two dull metal practice swords, each in a different position with his left hand as a guard and his right reeled back for an attack.

Across the boy was Yang as she too had the same steel like gaze on the boy in front of her, her fists covered in hard metal gauntlets. She clenched her fists and flexed her fingers as she glared at the boy. And then they dashed foreword as dull metal blades clashed against hardened steel. Jaune striking hard against her gauntlet, while Yang deflected each and every attack sent her way.

Yang ducked down to deliver a sweeping kick, but Jaune jumped over her attack and struck the ground with his blades. Yang rolled out of the way and charged again at the boy, sending a flurry of fists left and right of the boy's face.

Jaune managed to stop most of the attack by crossing his blades together, sparks shot of as the metal fist clashed with the metal blades. Jaune then jumped back and rushed forward slashing at the girl with two blades, one from the left followed by another from the right. But Yang easily dodged all these attacks and managed to duck in under Jaune's guard.

And smacked him across the face, but not before Jaune could tap her sides with the dull tips of his swords. The two stood back from each other as they panted and breathed heavily. Jaune smirked as he held the grip on his swords tighter.

"Looking a little tired Yang? Looks like it'll be my win today?" Yang smirked back as she flexed her fingers.

"Ha! Fat chance Jauney-boy, last time I checked the score was even. My 35 wins to your 35 loses."

"I think you mean my 35 wins to your 35 loses" Jaune replied back as he smirked at the blond brawler before him.

"…They do realize that they both have the same scores for the past two years?" Ruby said as she sat on the small porch with her father.

"Don't worry about them Ruby, you have to focus when dealing with dust grade ammunition." Her father said as he pointed to the bright red dust capsule next to the girl.

"Remember that even the slightest shift in balance and the dust will ignite and blow us up" the man said as Ruby nodded and carefully picked up the red vial. And carefully hovered it over the empty bullet case.

_'Carefully…steady…almost there!'_

Little Ruby muttered to herself as she carefully hovered the vial over the case. Small beads of sweat dipped down her face while her father watched with critical eyes…and a wielders mask.

At that moment Jaune attacked at Yang who clashed her gauntlet with his blade, and sent the blade flying out of his left hand. But Jaune and Yang didn't care about that as they resumed their small duel. While The blade on the other hand, spun in the air before impaling in the ground before Ruby.

"EEK!"

Startled by the protruding object, Ruby shrieked in fear and threw the vial of dust into the air. Stunned, she looked up as the red vial spun and twirled in the air, heading straight for…

"…Uh oh"

Jaune and Yang had broken off from their clash and were ready to attack again with full force. They sprinted towards each other as time moved slower as fists were slowly launched against the metal blade. Until a small red vial landed between them…

"What the?"

Confused Jaune and Yang only had a few seconds before the vial glowed bright red. And then exploded in a large ball of fire, ice and lightning. The force was so strong it knocked the two blond combatants off their feet and into the air.

"ARRRRRGH!" "EAAAAAARGHI!"

Jaune and Yang screamed as they were hurtled away from the explosion. Jaune smacked against a tree, and fell face first against the trunk. He landed upside down with his body bent in a crooked angle.

Yang on the other hand smashed into a few of the pots of coal, that Qrow kept around, and was covered from head to toe in the black substance. Stunned briefly they looked at the large crater as they stared in awe and disbelief.

"…What? What the heck just happened?" Jaune asked upside down, as his ears ringed in his head.

"I think…I think Ruby just blew us up?" Yang replied as she laid face first in the soot and dirt.

"Ah! I 'am so sorry guys! I-I didn't mean to blow you guys up! Really I didn't!" Taiyang chuckled at this as he watched the three interact.

"It sure has been more lively around here since Jaune moved in…" he paused as he looked at the smiling faces of his daughters. He could hear how Jaune was snickering as he called Ruby 'Crater Face', and Ruby blushing red and waving her arms around in embarrassment.

* * *

A few hours later and away from the group, Qrow was working in the forge located behind the house. The clanging sound of metal, and the heat of forge could be seen coming from the small hut near the Xiao Long Homestead. He continued to hammer the burning piece of metal in his hand, the hammer falling and bending the metal to his will.

He lifted the piece of metal and inspected it for imperfections, finding none he nodded as he placed the metal in a vat of quenching oil. Steam and smoke hissed of the metal, as flames danced above the oil. Finally he pulled the metal from the oil and inspected his work. Satisfied with what he had done, he placed the item on his bench.

Next to the bench were other pieces similar to it. Along with a handle and a retractable blade. Beside them were diagrams and blueprints of a strange complex device. Qrow looked over the pieces, before he glanced at the drawings.

"Almost done, I just need to assemble it now." He then looked up as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ah I've been in here for to long, dinner will be ready by now" Qrow said as he grabbed a small towel from the bench and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Walking back to the house he was greeted with a delicious smell, one that was coming from the kitchen. Walking in he almost burst out laughing at what he saw.

Standing before him was the resident Knight in Training, Jaune Arc, wearing a pink frilly apron with the words 'Kiss the chef' stitched into the front.

Behind the boy was the rest of the family as they chuckled, or out right laughed in Yang and Tai's case, at the boys embarrassed face. Ruby was giggling up a storm as she thumbed the table with her tiny fists.

"Let me guess, Ruby made you wear it huh?" Jaune turned around as he sent a snarky glare to Qrow.

"Yeah Ruby gave me the full-blown pout if I didn't use her Christmas present at least once". A sneaky grin appeared on his face as he turned to Ruby.

"Besides if I didn't, she might have threatened to blow up the whole house, right Crater Face?" Ruby instantly blushed red as she pointed her finger accusingly at the boy.

"That was completely an accident! And you know it Jaune!" Jaune then proceed to laugh as he finished cooking at the stove. Serving the food on the table the family, and Jaune, began to dig in. Satisfied sighs could be heard as they relished in the food. As it turns out Jaune was a pretty good cook, from all the times he would help his mother and Lucie out in the kitchen.

"Ah~ this is great stuff Jaune, a heck of a lot better then what any of us can make!" Taiyang said proudly, while Jaune blushed slightly from the praise.

"I'll say, remember the time Yang tried to cook? She nearly burnt the whole house down," Ruby said as Yang huffed in annoyance.

"Well how was I supposed to know you don't put the oven on that high anyway?"

"Everyone knew that sis, everyone knew that" a round of laughter broke out amongst the table, as Yang only huffed at the group and continued eating.

"Its just a shame that we aren't going to have this anymore once you leave" Taiyang said absently as the sound of forks clattering to the table brought everything to a halt.

Silence filled the table as Yang's eyes were wide in disbelief, Ruby had a strange confused look on hers, while Jaune held a blank look.

"What? What do you mean dad? Why won't Jaune be here?" she asked as the man remained silent, while Qrow shook his head as he sighed in disbelief. Slowly Yang turned her head to Jaune, hoping he would explain.

"Jaune? What are they talking about?" Jaune only remained silent as he turned his head away from the girl, in hopes of avoiding her gaze. But seeing as how her glare was burning holes in the back of his head, he turned back around to face her.

"I'm leaving Yang…in three days. I'm going back on the road to finish my journey" Yang felt her heart drop at this as Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Small tears gather around the young girls eyes as Taiyang attmepted to comforted her. Qrow decided that it was best that he explain.

"Yang you knew that Jaune wasn't going to stay with us forever didn't you?" Yang shook her head at this as fire burned in her eyes.

"But why? Why does he have to leave?!" she said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Yang it was Jaune's decision to make. He needs to do this, its part of him growing up" Taiyang intervened, before Yang's glare was now directed straight at him.

"Shut up! Just shut up! He doesn't need to go! You just don't want him anymore! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Yang bellowed and screamed as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Yang!" But it was too late, and she was already out the door. Taiyang sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration. He then turned to Jaune who had remained silent this whole time.

"Maybe you should go talk to her Jaune, she needs to understand why you're doing this" Jaune nodded as he got up and went and after the girl. Ruby at this point was crying as she looked over to her father.

"D-dad? W-why is Jaune leaving? W-was it something I did? If it is I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Just please don't let him go!" she said as she latched on to her father. Tai just sighed sadly at the small girl as he patted her head softly.

"No Ruby, its not your fault. This is Jaune decision…even thought I really wished he didn't, we just have to respect it and encourage him. That should be enough"

Meanwhile Jaune had run out into the backyard and quickly searched for Yang, he was afraid she would react like this. He always knew, from the first day living with the Xiao Long's, that one day he would have to leave. And he knew it would be one of the most painful decisions of his young life.

It would be like when he left his family all over again, the pain and longing to return to that life. But that was not for him, he had a mission from his ancient past, and he needed to fulfil it.

He stopped when he heard the silent sobs, ones that he had grown familiar with over the past two years. Slowly walking over he stood behind Yang, who had her back to him and her knees to her chest, as she silent cried into her sleeves.

There were few moments in Jaune's time that he had ever seen the young girl sad. From the moment he awoke from the Beowulf's jaw's, to the anniversary of Summer's death. And every time he saw her in this state, he just wanted it to end for her and comfort her as best he could. But now he was the cause of her strife and he had no idea what he should do.

Taking a big leap on faith alone, Jaune slowly approached the girl, till he stood behind her.

"Yang I-"

"Why?" That's all she said without facing him, a simple question, but one of the hardest he ever had to answer.

"Why are you doing this Jaune? Why are you leaving me like this?" Jaune just sighed as he scratched his head in frustration, he really did hate it when someone he knew was troubled. Walking over he sat down next to the girl as he looked up to the same night sky.

"First my mother leaves me, then Summer dies and now you're leaving…why does everyone I care about want to leave me? Do you guys hate me or something?" Jaune shook his head at this.

"Yang, believe me when I say this, I never meant to hurt you. And I really have enjoyed staying here with you, Ruby and everyone else…but there is something that I have to do…" snapping her head towards him, she glared as stared at the boys face.

"What? What could be so god damn important that you have to leave us?!" Jaune remained silent as he breathed out slowly.

"I made a promise a long time ago Yang, one that I cannot go back on." He then looked up as he raised his hand to the sky. "I promised myself that one day, I would be the greatest hunter to ever live, and make my family proud of me." He then clenched his fist.

"And I'm not going to stop until I reach that goal, until I reach my dream" Yang just stared in awe at the boy, his voice oozing in confidence and strength, it made her even blush a little.

"But why can't you stay here? Can't you reach your dream here with me-I-I mean us?" she quickly said as she tried to cover up her slip of the tongue. Lucky for here Jaune didn't notice as he brought his fist down to stare at it.

"I feel like this is my destiny Yang, something I have to do by on my own. I need to see the world with my own eye's and stand on my own two feet. I know you would want to be there to help me along the way, to pick me up when I fall down, but the path I need to walk is not for the faint of heart. I want to be the greatest hunter to ever live, but I can't do that tied to one place...I need to do this and I hope you can understand?"

Yang stared for a moment, before she turned her head away from him. Jaune sighed at this, as he turned away from her, as he knew this was how Yang usually reacted.

She was mad at him, and most likely for real this time. He knew that there was no way he could make it up to her now; he just hoped that Taiyang wouldn't beat his ass into the ground for this.

"Swear it…" surprised Jaune turned back to her, while she still faced away from him. She then turned around as she looked directly into his eyes. "Swear that you'll comeback to visit, swear to me that you'll visit us someday and maybe I'll forgive you" Jaune just stared for a moment.

Before he chuckled and brought his arm around her. "Ok Yang, I promise-"

"Swear it!"

"Right, right sorry…I swear that I will comeback to visit you guys, on my honor as a Knight" he said as Yang only sighed as she leaned into his chest.

"We should probably head back now, your dad might be worried right about now." Her response was to shake her head and lean in closer.

"Can't we just stay like this, just for a little while longer?" she asked, a selfish request on her behalf, but an important one nonetheless. Jaune only looked down at the top of her head as he smiled, he wrapped his arm around her tight and looked up to the sky.

"Sure thing Yang…sure thing"

And they stayed like that for what seemed an eternity to them, but an hour to everyone else. But Yang didn't care about any of that; she just wanted to enjoy this time, before it would all come to an end.

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

The early morning dew glistened in the sunlight, as the morning sun began to rise that fateful morning. Standing out in front of the Xiao Long home, were five individuals, one of who would not return for a long time.

His name was Jaune Arc and he was about to set off on his grand adventure.

Currently he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a hood, dark brown pants and dark brown combat boots. He also wore a set of leather and metal plated armour; the armour covered his chest, back and shoulders with leather and metal plated braces on his arms. On his hands was a pair of brown fingerless gloves, with metal plating on the back of the hands.

The entire metal plating on his clothing was dulled and reflected no light, allowing him to remain hidden from the monsters of Grimm. On his back was he ancestor's sword, Crocea Mors and a quiver full of arrows. Draped around his shoulders was his dark brown travellers cloak, now extended slightly due to his growth.

For all accounts Jaune was ready to go out into the world, and fulfil his ancestor's wishes…only there was one slight problem.

And her name was Ruby Rose

Ruby stood before the boy as her bottom lip quivered and small tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. With her arms by her side and her fist clenched tight in an adorable fashion. It was taking everyone ounce of Jaune's inner strength to resist the girl before him.

"R-Ruby its ok, I promise I will visit you guys again, so please don't cry"

"I-I-I I am not c-c-crying! I-I've just got have something in my eye! That's all!" the brave little girl said, right before she launched herself at the boy and clung on tight. "WAH! I'll miss you Jaune!" she yelled out as she hugged the boy tighter. Jaune only smiled as he returned the hug and stroked the top of her head.

"I'll miss you too Ruby, but please don't cry, it'll only make this harder" he said as he attempted to comfort the girl. Taiyang came over as he managed to pull the girl from his waist and stood before Jaune.

"Jaune I owe you a great debt, one that I can never repay, but I will say that I'm very proud of you" he raised his hand to the boy, who took it in his own and shook the mans hand. "And if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome to return here" he said as Jaune nodded.

"Thank you Master Long, it was an honor to learn under you," he said as the big man looked down at them boy, his hair shadowing his eyes as Jaune though he had said something wrong. Right before he pulled the boy into a hug, nearly crushing the boy in the process.

"Wah! My first apprentice! I'm so proud of you!" He bellowed like a baby scaring Jaune, Ruby and Yang. Qrow sighed as he pulled the man's ear and made him drop the boy. He then stood before the boy, a proud look came before the man. He raised his hand towards the boy who took it in his own as well.

"Jaune I'm very proud of you, may your travels be long and fulfilling" Jaune smiled at this as he shook his hand.

"Thanks master, it really means a lot to hear you say that" he said as he felt a sense of pride and joy swell in his chest. Then man nodded as they let go, he then reached behind him as he produced an object bound in a black cloth.

"Here Jaune, I wanted to give you this, a gift for all that you've done for us" stunned by the gesture, he took it into his hands as he stared at the gift.

"B-but master, I can't accept this! You've all done so much for me, I can't possibly accept something from you" Qrow chuckled slightly as he patted the boy on the head.

"Please accept this Jaune, what you did for us can never be repaid. But this is just a small token of our appreciation, so please take it" Jaune only stared for a brief moment before he nodded. Slowly and carefully he unfurled the wrapped cloth and gasped in shock. In his hands was a strange device.

The object was 40 cm's in length, 30 cm's wide and 7 cm's thick and coloured dark grey. The device looked like a combat knife in a thick square like scabbard. The handle was reminiscent to a pistol grip, but small gaps showed that it could change its shape.

Pulling the handle, he was in awe at the long blade that appeared from the scabbard. The blade was pitch black, with a silver highlight running along the edge of the blade. He also noticed that the blade looked collapsible, as small groves could be seen on the blade.

"This Jaune is a weapon of my own creation, I know how fond you were of your bow and dagger. So I decided to make you a weapon that fitted your style."

About a month ago, Jaune had accidentally broke his bow when a stray Boarbatusk rammed into him, and he only managed to stop the beast by using his bow as a shield. He then took the blade and scabbard back as he demonstrated the weapon.

"The blade is made of Tungsten steel with a bit of silver mixed in, for extra damage against the Grimm. The blade as you will have noticed is collapsible because of its function with the scabbard."

He then sheathed the blade as he flicked a small switch on the side. The grip then slid down to resemble a handgun grip and two bow like ends appeared out of the side of the scabbard, with a black string like material running in the middle of the blade.

The sheath now looked like a small crossbow. Jaune stared in awe as the man then produced a long clip 10 cm's long and 10 cm's wide and 5 cm's thick. He placed it under the cross bow as it locked into place.

"This is its crossbow form, with this you can rapidly fire fifteen small bolts at your target before reloading." He turned to face the tree as he aimed and fired, as a wooden bolt flew through the air and hit the tree dead center of the Bark.

"Ooooo!" Jaune and Ruby said as their eyes sparkled in wonder. Qrow smirked at their astonished faces as he showed them the weapon. He then flicked another switch as the crossbow then shifted and transformed, until it now resembled a long bow.

"And it also is capable of using any of your long bow arrows, the string is made of a high tensile strength bow string, it makes the bowstring tighter allowing for greater power when firing an arrow." Qrow then took an arrow from Jaune's back and firing it at the same tree, the arrowhead embedding fully into the tree. Jaune stood in awe at the weapon as the man shifted it back into its sheath/dagger form.

"This is a gift I forged with the intent of helping you fulfill your dream Jaune. Its name is 'Hunter' because like a hunter, it is willing to adapt itself for any hunt" he then handed the sheath to Jaune as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it with my blessing and make us proud" Jaune looked at the weapon as he felt a wave of pride and responsibility that was placed on his shoulder. Nodding Qrow then handed him a harness with ammo like clips on the left of his waist. Placing the blade at the back of his waist. He smiled slightly as he patted the new addition to his arsenal.

"Thank you Master Qrow, I will cherish this for as long as I live" Qrow smiled when he heard this, as he was glad that his hard work was appreciated.

Taiyang then stepped in front of the boy this time, as he was prepared to hand him his gift. "Here Jaune this is my gift, this scroll will allow you access to a bank account I've set up for you and has also been uploaded with an Exp. License"

"Exp. License? What's that Master Long?" Jaune asked slightly confused as the man smirked at him.

"An Experience License, or Exp for short, Jaune is a license that will allow you to take on any request you come across in the Four Kingdoms. This is given to Hunters who don't attend an Academy and use it to gain experience on the road." He said as Jaune looked trough the scroll.

"It can also be used to allow you access to any Academy's library, if you ever feel like gaining a little book knowledge. However it won't allow you to take on any Mission that is above your current ranking."

He then pointed to the small picture on the screen. On it the screen was his first name, minus his last name, along with a statics chart of his skills and a letter D+ next to his name.

"Currently Jaune, I've graded you as a D+ hunter, so you'll only be allowed D and D+ ranked Missions. To earn higher missions, you need to complete a total of 25-D ranked missions before you can be upgraded to C rank and so on with the rest of the rankings." He then tapped a few keys as it showed his current mission logs.

"Currently you have only accomplished 7-D ranks for us during your time here. You can review your missions here and select any mission at a town hall" he said as he walked Jaune trough the tutorial.

"Alternatively if you ever feel like it, you can use the EXP License to apply to any school of your choosing. Provided you have completed the mandatory study programs and at least 2-A rank Mission. Understand Jaune?"

"Uh?" a small puff of smoke was coming out of Jaune' head, as he tired to remember all that his master just told him. Tai only laughed as he saw the poor boys confused state.

"Relax its easy Jaune, just do a mission and get the points, its like a video game ok?" Jaune seemed to nod at this. He found that explanation a lot easier to understand. This time it was Ruby who walked up to his as she handed him as small pendant.

"Here Jaune, Yang and I made this for you a while ago." The pendant was small, about the same size as a twenty-cent coin which had both Yang's and her symbol engraved together on the metal.

"We wanted to give it to you on your next birthday…but that's not going to happen for a while now huh?" Jaune nodded as he gazed at the small gift from Ruby. "Do you? Do you like it?" she asked slightly nervous.

Jaune smiled as he patted the girl on her head, a wide smile on his face as he caused Ruby to blush slightly.

"I love it Ruby, thank you very much" Ruby smiled at this as she went back over to her father. And now it was Yang's turn as she walked over to the boy, the two stared at each other as Yang shuffled slightly on her feet.

"So…today's the day huh?"

"Yeah…yeah it is…" an awkward silence filled the space between them, as neither one knew what to say next.

"But you will she us again right?" Jaune only smiled as he gave the girl a thumb up, and one of his trademark 'Jaune Arc Smiles'.

"Of Course Yang, I gave you my word didn't I? And I never go back on my word" Yang blushed slightly before she slugged him in the arm.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" Yang only smirked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"That was for trying to act cool" she then walked close as she flung her arms over his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Slightly stunned at the action, he had little to respond before she pulled away.

"And that was for being a great friend to us, thank you Jaune" Jaune only smiled back as he separated from the girl.

"Thanks Yang" he then looked up as the sun stood in the east, he knew that is was time.

"Well its time for me to go…thank you everyone, I'll make sure to stop by for a visit some day." The boy said before he slung his travellers sack over his shoulder, and started to walk away from the group. As Jaune walked away from the people he could call his friends, the family of the Xiao Long Home waved as the boy walked off into the raising sun.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked as she turned to face her sister. "Do you think we'll ever see Jaune again?" Yang only smiled as she nodded to the little girl.

"Of course sis, its Jaune we're talking about…he won't ever go back on his word"

Meanwhile an hour away from the group, Jaune walked alone as he held the pendant in his hand, the small symbol of Rose and Fire glistened in his hands. He then clenched it tight in his fist, almost feeling the emotions of his friends within the pendant.

Suddenly he heard a loud growl, as he turned around and came face-to-face with a pack of Beowulf's, four of them in total. And all of them hungry for his blood. He was not afraid of them this time; in fact he was excited to see them.

"You know something? If I saw this many of you guys two years ago, I'd be shaking in my boots right about now…" Jaune reached behind his back as he pulled Crocea from his back. "But I'm not the same as I was two years ago…" he held the blade before his enemy as they growled in rage.

He then charged just as the Beowolves began to pounce, the blade gleaning in the morning sun as he bisected the first Grimm.

"SO SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

* * *

Next Time on Rising of an Arc:

* * *

A huge lumbering beast stood before him, as three blood red eyes stared into his soul. He could feel the fear in the two beside him; he could understand their feelings, this was like nothing he had ever faced before.

The beast roared as it charged toward the three hunters, the three narrowly dodged as the beast easily destroyed a large boulder behind. Jaune looked back in awe as he drew Hunter from its holster and aimed it at the beast.

"Damn it! How the hell did I end up like this?!"

* * *

**And scene, well here is chapter III of Rising of an Arc and a Preview to Chapter IV, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review in the comment section, and stay tuned for my other stories while you're at it.**

**Sincerely Masseffect-TxS**


	5. Chapter V: Contracts, Monster, Pancakes

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

* * *

Chapter V: Contracts, Monsters, Pancakes

* * *

A year had past since Jaune left the small island of Patch and three years since he last saw his home and family. Three years since the boy had seen his family's smiling faces, or he slept in his old bed. Three years without seeing the faces of his family and the life he left behind. But he wasn't going to be sentimental now, not when he was making some serious headway in his journey.

Over the past year of travel, Jaune had set himself up as a hunter for hire, taking on any contract that paid well and was not above his current skill level. He had gotten stronger, there was no doubt about that. But Jaune was always cautious of his actions, as he was well aware of what he could do and what was beyond his level.

He witnessed this first hand when a rookie hunter took on a contract that was above his current level and he not only lost the use of his legs, but he got nearly his entire team killed as a result.

He was just glad that the man was lucky to get out of there alive, although his career as hunter was over. At the moment Jaune was content with completing the required amount of D rank missions, in order to upgrade to C rank mission.

In the past year he had completed twenty-three D ranked mission and was just about to complete his twenty-fourth mission. The mission was to exterminate a stray pack Beowulf that had been terrorising a small town called Dust Town.

Dust town was a small settlement in the continent of Haven. The town's main export came from the mining and refining of the mysterious Dust element, which they mined straight from the mountain. The strange mineral that gave hunters a cutting edge in the battle against the Grimm.

This meant that the town was of course, under the protection and jurisdiction of the Schnee Company. Anything they mined and discovered became property of the infamous company.

Jaune only knew a small bit about the corporation but had a general idea nonetheless. They were the largest distributors and manufacturers in anything relating to Dust. From appliances and clothing, to the weapons grade ammunition used by both military and hunters alike. But there were many dark rumours of course of its more seedier activities.

Some of them were so bleak that even Jaune had a hard time believing.

Back to the matter at hand, as Jaune was given the task of eliminating a stray pack of Beowulf's that had been harassing the miners in Dust Town. Finding the beasts was easy enough thanks to Qrow's lessons in tracking, it would be how he faced them that was the real challenge.

He had followed the tracks until they led to a small cave on the outskirts of the settlement. From the bones on the ground, Jaune could tell that the creatures had been here for a while. The tracks in the ground indicated that the pack consisted of three Betas and one Alpha Beowulf.

Looking into the entrance of the cave, Jaune drew Hunter and transformed the sheath into it bow function to be ready for the second part of his plan. Reaching into his back pouch, he pulled out a small brown bag that was wrapped in strings of leather with a fuse sticking out of it.

Lighting the fuse he threw the small bomb into the cave as Jaune took a few steps back and hide amongst the bushes. He then placed an arrow in Hunter and at the cave entrance.

At first there was silence in the field, with not even the rustling of the leaves could be heard. When suddenly a loud bang echoed in the cave, as a thick mist of green and sliver smoke blasted out of the cavern. As several roars exited the cave as four beasts scurried out of their home.

The beasts howling and wheezing in pain as they clawed at the thick mist that stuck to their coats. What Jaune had thrown into the cave, was a special concoction. Derived from the Tome of his ancestors, it was a specialised bomb that was a mixture of wolvesbane and silver laced dust, both of which were proven to be highly affective against the wolf like beast.

Aiming his bow at the pack, he pulled back the string as he chose his target and lunched the first arrow with great force. And down did the first beta go, falling to the ground with an arrow between its eyes.

Caught by surprise the other two sprinted out of the way, while the third was struck with another arrow to its hind leg. The beast could only roar in pain, before he was shot with another into its hind legs. The beast was now incapacitated and unable to flee.

With one dead and another injured, Jaune could now focus his attention on the Alpha and the last Beta standing. The beast roared as Jaune quickly sheathed the bow sheath and drew forth Hunters Dagger mode.

The Alpha roared as it swung its sharp ivory claws at the boy's head, only to miss as Jaune ducked under its claws and slashed at its stomach. Leaving a long and deep cut in the creatures flesh. This proved to be an effective distraction with the Alpha now injured, quickly drew forth Crocea and charged at the Beta.

Crocea shined in the day light sky as the light reflected off the blade and blinded the creature, a fatal error for the beast as the blade cut deeply into its chest. Blood spraying out from the wound as the creature could only whimper in pain.

He then shifted hunter into its crossbow function, before firing a loaded bolt into its head. The beast was silent as the bolt punctured its brain and fell with a mighty thud, dead before it ever even hit the ground. But the battle was not over yet as the Alpha charged up behind the boy, ready to rips his head clean off for killing its pack, despite the large gash in its stomach.

Jaune however was ready as he rolled out of the way and landed a safe distance from the leader.

"Time to use my new technique!" Jaune said as he jumped back and raised his left hand. "Chains of light!" from his hand shot three long glowing white chains.

The chains had small spikes running along the chain connected to three glowing daggers. The chains moved instantly on their own as they wrapped around the alpha. The Beast attempted to break them, but howled in pain as the spikes dug into its flesh.

Loading a clip into the crossbow, Jaune took aim as he fired another into the beast's eye. The beast roared in pain before a shadow passed over the beast's head before it looked up and a flash of light crossed its vision.

The beast's vision quickly shifted as the ground came speeding towards it. Tumbling on the ground before it stopped to see it's own severed body. Before it lurched forward and fell to the ground. The chains instantly disappeared into speck of light as Jaune breathed in a sigh of relief. While Chains of Light didn't drain his aura too much, it did require extreme concentration to maintain.

Jaune sheathed his sword, as he looked over to the last Beowulf as it tried to claw its way to freedom, despite the fact it had two arrows in its legs. But Jaune only unfurled the bow and aimed at the retreating beast. And with one placed shot killed the beast with a devastating shot to the back of its head. Satisfied with his kill Jaune sheathed his bow as he turned around and walked towards the cave.

"Can't leave the cave open like this, another pack may just waltz in and claim it form as their own. It would just be best to destroy it" he reached into his utility pouch and drew another bomb from its pouch. Lighting the fuse he threw it into the cave and ran behind cover. A large bang was heard as the cave collapsed in on itself. The entryway completely sealed off by rubble and debris.

Jaune smirked slightly as he looked at the decaying forms of the Grimm. A sense of pride in his accomplishment as he watched the beasts wither away into a fine black mist.

"Well that takes care of the Grimm problem in this area. Need to head back to town and report it." He said as he turned around and left the decaying creatures.

It didn't take long for Jaune to return to the town as walked into the small town. The town stood at the base of a large mountain, with large mining machines seen in the distance. The town was fairly large and mostly consisted of Faunus families, miners and hired workers of the Schnee Company. The town had large wooden gates and was surrounded by a large stonewall that protected the village. The walls showed signs of damage and cracks, as he watched workers attempt to fix the walls.

The smell of iron and dust lingered in the air, as Jaune walked by the local dust sellers and blacksmiths. The town itself was more reminiscent of 19th century village, with a few of the modern day technology displayed here and there. As well as a large train station that transported both people and the Dust mineral to major towns. The workers were fixing the wall due to a Grimm attack that happened two days ago. The Grimm was attempting to invade and slaughter the townsfolk, but luckily they were able to drive them back.

The only reason they were still alive was because of a hunter that passed through and held them off. But because the town was on the edge of the Kingdom sanctioned territories, a passing hunter was considered to many in this region a miracle. Which is why they took the time to repair the wall and put a halt to all Dust mining in the area, until the defences were back up.

In his travels he had often heard tales of how the Grimm would easily overrun small villages such as these. Even ounce bustling cities would be reduced to rubble by the creatures that plagued mankind. Despite the many hunters that were trained to combat this evil, the fact still remained.

They were helplessly and humiliatingly out numbered by the beasts.

The only reason that they haven't wiped mankind off the face of the earth was because of mankind's unwavering devotion and born instinct to fight and survive. It was sad to think that long ago the Grimm were almost defeated once.

Jaune had learnt that long ago his ancestor, Julius Arc the first, lead the charge to push the Grimm back into the Darkness. He was able to drive them from their borders and secured their place in the world. So that they could rebuild what the Grimm had taken from them. And for a time peace reigned in Remnant, the Grimm was nearly defeated and children were allowed to be children again. For a time there was the illusion of peace...

But that changed a hundred years later when 'The War' began.

A war sparked between two raging factions of ideologies, one faction that represented freedom and individuality. And the other which represented suppression of individuality. This led to a long and bloody war that lasted for four whole years. Eventually the side of freedom prevailed and the supressionsits were defeated. But the lives that were lost and the blood spilt on the ground would never be forgotten. Among the group that had joined the expressionists were the Faunus a humanoid race with distinct animal characteristics.

They had joined the Expressionist's to avoid slavery at the hands of the Supressionist's. And from the ashes of the war that the White Fang was forged, to be the voice of the Faunus people, to establish a strong connection between humanity and the Faunus. Jaune's Family had been and was still considered, one of the Major supporters for the Faunus Rights Acts.

Both the White Fang and The Arc Family fought for equality and peace between the Humans and the Faunus. But were constantly set back by bigots, racists and bearers of old hatreds. There was little more his family could do to help them, but never gave up on them. But then a year ago the White Fang began to change, and had become a fanatical group devoted to riding the world of humanity.

With their former leader stepping down, a new leader with new ideas began to talk hold of the once peaceful movement. And with those idea's, rumours had began to spread that the Faunus were planing to wipe humanity of the face of the planet.

At least that's what the human supporters say. In truth the Faunus that follow the White Fang believe they are fighting for Faunus rights, and equality for their help in both the Grimm War and The War. But despite their efforts the Faunus people were still being mistreated as second-class citizens by the Humans, and they could stand for it no more. Ands o they rose up and banded together to fight for their rights.

When Jaune had heard this, he was worried for his family. The Arcs was known to produce a long line of great warriors and leaders, clearly any side would want them on their side. But were also huge supporter for Faunus Freedom Rights, which made them a target. But that was put to rest six months ago, when Jaune had watched the news at a local tavern.

The Pro-Human side had attempted to convince Cornelius Arc, and by extension his family, to fight for them and put the Faunus insurgents down. But Cornelius refused them, stating that 'he would never raise his blade or allow his family to fight in a pointless and stupid war against those he called friends'. This action alone had angered some of the more fanatical members of the Pro-human groups, enough to try and take his life as an example for those who supported Faunus Freedom Rights.

'Try' being the key word in this case as he not only took down the group that attempted to take his life. But had strung up their unconscious bodies on the outside of their headquarters and proclaimed to all for Remnant to hear.

"To any and all who would dare attack me or my family! Look at these men and remember the price you will pay for attacking an Arc!" he then walked away and stated. "We Arc's refuse to fight this meaningless battle! Especially against those who deserve their rights! They're not our enemy! Our true enemy is out there! And if you are blind to see it! Then you are all bigger fools then I imagine!"

His grandfather had spoken the truth. Forty years after 'The War' between the Supressionist's and the Expressionist's, there was a huge spike in Grimm attacks. The Grimm it seemed had managed to regain their numbers, in the span of forty years. Countless cities and nomads fell to the savage beasts. With only small villages, cities and the Four Kingdoms left to stand against this blight.

The Grimm feed off anger and hate. And with the hate and violence that soaked the lands from 'The War', the Grimm had replenished their strength and brought them back from the brink.

It was for this reason, and this reason alone, that Cornelius Arc and the Arc family refused to fight against the Faunus. He and his family knew the true stakes, if the Grimm were to succeed, the four Kingdoms would be lost and darkness would sweep over the land. Leaving nothing but death and destruction. But there was little Jaune could do now at his level, if he really wanted to make a difference, then he needed to complete his journey and become a hero like his ancestors.

He soon arrived at the town hall, where he went to register his mission completed. The clerk looked up as she eyed the boy. "Hello there young man, how can I help you?" she asked as Jaune nodded to the woman.

"I'm here to tell you that the Beowolves have been killed and their cave has been destroyed" Jaune said as the clerk rose her eyebrow at this.

"Really? You took on a whole pack of Beowolves by yourself?" she asked as Jaune nodded his head.

"Yes I did. I can't guarantee that the Grimm won't comeback. But at least you won't have to worry about that pack for a while" Jaune said as the woman eyed him for brief moment.

"Hmm…place your scroll in the slot please" the woman asked as Jaune drew out his scroll and inserted it into the device. His scroll's lights flashed for a brief moment, before it flashed green lights.

"Ok your scroll says you have indeed completed the task. But we need to send a small patrol there to check it out. You'll get your pay in two days; in the mean time I'd recommend staying at the local tavern. Until we can confirm that the pack has been destroyed"

Jaune nodded at this as he pocketed his scroll and left the building. He could understand the man; it was hard to prove a Grimm's death as their bodies naturally disintegrated after death. Usually this meant that he would have to wait at least two days, before the area was deemed cleared and he could receive his pay.

Jaune walked out as the smell of dust and iron once again filled his sense as he looked at the town. Small vendors we're selling fruits and vegetables, while a few merchants were trying to sell a variety of Dust related products. But Jaune just ignored them as he made his way to the local tavern. Where most of the miners and workers went to rest there tired bodies. After paying for a room and retrieving the key, he walked his way up to his room, where he took off his armour and weapons to rest his tired body.

He looked around the small room as he began to think back to his old life.

Living with his family in New Haven and his life on Patch with Yang and Ruby, both of whom he cherished deeply. "I guess I better fulfil my promise and write them all a letter and let them know I'm all right. It has been a few months since my last letter" Jaune said as he walked over to the desk and drew out few pages from a blank book.

He then spent the next two hours writing down all the adventures he had on his journey around Remnant. To Yang and Ruby, he wrote to them telling them that he was alive and was eternally grateful for their training. To his family he wrote about all the things he had seen so far on his journey. He also wrote about how he managed to take on a whole pack of Beowolves by himself.

He only wondered how his family was reacting to his letters? He could only imagine how worried his mother would be and how proud both of them felt. Of course in his previous letters he did leave out how he gotten bitten by a Beowulf when he first met Yang and Ruby. He could only imagine the amount of destruction that would come from both his mother and sisters if they ever found out.

To most who wondered why it was that Jaune wrote letters, instead of using his new scroll to message his family. So far there were two theories about why he did this. The first reason was because he felt the writing a letter on pencil and paper made it more personal and showed how much he really cared about them.

The other reason and more obvious reason of course was that Tai Yang neglected to tell him that feature when he got the darn thing.

Putting the pencil down, he folded the letters into two envelopes and placed them near his bag. Deciding that he would post them later after dinner. "Speaking of dinner," he said as his stomach growled.

"I might as well grab something to eat" and with that he got up as he made his way down stairs. As he got to the ground floor, he noticed that the Inn was more rowdy then it was when he arrived.

He looked over as he saw a large amount of the patrons, surrounded a single table as the crowd was cheering and booing at the same time. Moving closer to the crowd, he was able to catch a glimpse of a large muscular man in the middle of an arm wrestling match. The man was clearly struggling as his veins pulsed on his arms. And sweat could be seen on his brow. Whoever the man was versing, he had to be incredibly strong to force a man of his size to struggle.

His curiosity peaked, Jaune maneuvered through the crowd as he attempted to see who was giving the man, the challenge of his life. What he saw on the other hand nearly blew his mind out of the water, as he stared in shock.

Holding the man's hand, with not even a sweat on her brow, was a small girl. The girl had bright orange hair and dressed mostly in pink, white and black. She had bright blue eyes and a happy grin on her face, as she continued to wrestle with the man.

"Awe~ come on mister! Is that really the best you've got?" she sounded both bubbly and disappointed at the same time, something Jaune thought was impossible to do.

"Shut up!" the man growled out as he put more force into his arm, only for the girl to be unaffected as she only smiled at the man sweetly. Beside her was a large amount of Lien as well as a large war hammer.

"Final bets are over!" a man yelled out as the orange haired girl grinned and looked at the man.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm afraid I need to end this now!" she said as the man looked confused for a brief moment, before his entire world became lopsided. And he was thrown over the table and crashed into another.

The crowd looked on in shock as the looked between the man and the girl who beat him. The girl grinned as she picked up the money off the table. "Thanks for the game!" she said as she collected her winnings. The crowd then dispersed as some of them either walked away happier and richer. Or disgruntled and disappointed.

"Hehe~ I got pancake money for a month~" the girl said as she packed the money away. "Now I just got to make sure I hide it from Renny" she said she failed to notice a figure behind her.

"Hide what from me Nora?" the girl shrieked in surprise as she spun around to see a boy similar to her age, standing right behind her. The boy behind her was slightly taller then her with long pitch-black hair and a streak of Magenta near his brow. He wore a green robe with gold embodiments and white pants. He had blank look on his face, as the girl only grinned nervously in front of him.

"Renny! Hey buddy! How are you~?" she asked as the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nora I went to the bathroom for five minutes and next thing I know, I've come back to see you've hosted an arm-wrestling match...again?" he said as if it were a common occurrence to him.

"Aw come on Renny~! I was so bored~ and the big guy over there was already having an arm wrestling match! So I just decided to join him!" she said as the boy called Ren looked at her bag.

"And the money?" he asked as she only grinned at the boy.

"That was just a prize for beating him...and six other of his friends," she said as Jaune's eyebrows shot up at this.

_'She beat six of those guys?! How strong is this girl?'_ Jaune thought as he looked at the grinning girl and the slightly distraught boy. Jaune at this point had no idea what to do? Should he walk over to them? Should he say hi to them? What?

"Hey Blondie if you keep staring, a fly will fly through your ears!" Jaune snapped back to reality as he realised that orange haired girl was standing right in front of him. He jumped back as stared at the strange girl.

_'How did she?'_ he questioned as he looked from where she was, to where she used to be. He was seriously freaking out right now. Who the heck was this girl?

"Um...hi?" Jaune said as the girl just stared at him for a brief moment. Before she grabbed his hand and proceeded to shake it really fast.

"Hi! My name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie! And this is my best friend Ren! We've been together since we were three! Well not together-together, you know like friends, best friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend kind of friends. But friend that do stuff together, play together and-"

The girl continued to rant on and on about her, and the boy name Ran's friendship status. While Jaune could only stare in shock as she just seemed to keep going. He looked over to the boy Ren, with a face that said 'Is she for real?' to which the boy nodded his head. He then looked back to see that she was still talking, but was now barely understandable.

"Not that it wouldn't be bad or anything, he is cute, funny and makes the best-"

"Nora" the girls stopped rambling as she looked to Ren, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes Renny?" she said with a large grin on her face.

"I think that's enough, you're leaving our friend here extremely confused" he said as he pointed to Jaune. Who had small wisps of smoke rolling off the top of his head? She then smiled as she saluted the boy.

"Ok~!" she said as she just bounced on the balls of her feet, while silently humming a small song to herself. Jaune looked back in shock before the green clad boy walked over to him.

"Sorry about that, my friend tends to get very...enthusiastic, when she meets new people. I'm Ren, Lie Ren by the way," he said as he held out his hand.

"Jaune...just Jaune" he said as he shook the boy's hand. Ren raised an eyebrow when he heard this, fifing it odd that he wouldn't say his last name as he did.

"No last name?" he asked as Jaune shook his head as a far of look entered his eye.

"No just...don't feel like I've earned it yet" he said as looked off slightly to the left, the same direction as his old home.

Nora looked in the same direction before tilting her head "Why are we looking that way?" she said obliviously as Ren sighed and hung his head.

"Thank you for ruining the moment Nora"

"You're welcome!" another sigh from Ren caused the girl to giggle.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, but I need to go. I haven't had anything to eat since I got back from a mission," he said as he rubbed his stomach.

Nora smiled widely as she pointed to her table. "Why don't you eat with us? You don't look like you are with anyone? So why not join us?" Nora said as bubbly as ever.

"Nora I don't think he wants to sit down next to a bunch of strangers, he has only just met?" Ren said as Jaune shook his head.

"No actually I think it would be good to sit with you guys" Ren looked at the boy skeptically as he crossed his arms.

"Really? You're ok with eating with a bunch of complete strangers? Why?" he asked as Jaune only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I don't know, something about you guy's tells me your cool. Plus my mum would always tell me, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' and I actually want to get along with you two" he said as Ren stared for a moment.

He then nodded his head as he gestured to the table. "Ok then...lets be friends?" he said as Jaune joined them at the table. As they sat around the table, Jaune was able to learn a lot about the two he had just met. Both of them were childhood friends, both attended the same school, but was currently on brake. He learned that Ren had met Nora when they were young, conveniently it was at an Pancake House or the Temple of the holy Pancake as Nora called it. And he had to admit he did find their story quite hilarious.

"There we were, at the Temple of the Holy Pancakes!" Nora said extravagantly.

"It was an Pancake House" Ren cut in.

"Rations were low and depleting! Leaving hundreds to starve! They only had enough for one last meal for the chosen one!"

"They were out of batter and could only make one more pancake"

"But to my surprise, I was not the chosen one! I was devastated of course! But the heavens departed to show the true messiah! Ren sacrificed his heavenly treat for my well being"

"I had the last order, she was crying her eyes out. So I gave it to her"

"And from that day forth! I swore that I would protect my savior! And would follow him to heaven and hell!" she cried dramatically as she stood upon the table.

"Even since then she has claimed my as her 'Best Friend' and hasn't left me since" Ren said as if it was just a regular occurrence for him.

Jaune stared at the two, before he burst out laughing and slammed his head on the table. "S-Sorry! Sorry! I don't mean to laugh but, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!" he said as he continued to laugh.

Ren chuckled too as he managed to grab Nora and pulled her back off the table. "Yeah I guess it is kind if funny when I look back on it." He said as he looked over to the girl, as she devoured her food.

"But its been nice having her as a friend, she definitely makes things more interesting" he said as Nora ordered more pancakes. "She was my first true friend...in a way, I'm glad we met. Otherwise I would have never know what I could have missed out on," he said as he looked to the girl. Jaune smiled as a brief image of Yang and Ruby passed his mind. And he smiled at the memories they shared together.

It made him feel...happy

"So what are you doing here? Are you on break like we are?" Ren asked as Jaune shook his head.

"No actually I don't go to any Academy, I'm registered as an Exp. Hunter, meaning I learn through experience rather then study at a school" Nora instantly shot up when she heard this.

"Wait! You mean you don't have to do dumb homework! Renny you lied to me! You said I have to do that dumb old homework!" Nora said as she puffed her cheeks and glared at the boy.

"It's not like that Nora, an Exp. Hunter is different. To be registered as one, you need at least two master grade hunters to approve for one. And you still have to do homework, regardless of the fact that you're on the road" Ren explained as Jaune nodded at this. "Besides Nora we all have to do homework regardless," he said as Nora huffed and sat back down.

"Although I'm curious to know how you were able to apply for one? Who were your masters that allowed this?"

"Their names are Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen, they're teachers at Signal Academy. I lived with them for two years, helping me to hone my skill and gave me the license as a thank you for saving their niece's and daughters"

Ren raised his eyebrow at this as a look of awe could be seen in his eyes. "Signal Academy? You were a student there? Why would you leave such an academy as Signal?" Jaune shook his head.

"I was never an actual student, I just happened to save master Long's daughters and they trained me for two years. Actually it's fair to say I've never been to an Academy in my entire life" Jaune then chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Actually I've been on the road for at least a year now. I guess my masters training really paid off huh?" he said as he laughed slightly. Ren on the other hand had wide eyes as he stared at the boy.

_'What the hell? How can someone his age, have never gone to an Academy before? Nearly everyone I know has gone to the Academies since they were seven years old. Who the heck is this guy?' _Ren thought to himself as he began to reevaluate the boy before him. From a first glance the boy seemed to be well trained, and probably well equipped if he was alone for as long as he said.

Clearly the boy either had a talent for hunting or was just really, really lucky. He looked back to see Jaune and Nora making funny faces at each other. And he instantly decided that it was definitely the latter.

"I've got to admit..." Jaune said as Ren looked back at him. "Meeting you guy's has been really fun. I hope that we meet again some time in the future" he said as Ren nodded.

"I think I would like that" he said as they continued to eat their food.

"ARGH!" suddenly a loud scream was heard as all the patrons rose from their seat, and ran out of the tavern to investigate the loud yell. Jaune looked at Ren and Nora s they all nodded and followed after them. Coming into the streets, Jaune saw that the crowd was gathered around a single individual. As two other men carried him, both of which were bleeding and limping as they carried the man.

"What happened here?" a local law officer asked as he pushed past the crowd, as he soon came up to the three injured men.

"S-something attacked us in the mines! A-a huge beast! It slaughtered all of the workers and trapped the rest in the mines!" the man said as he carried his friend over to the medics.

"What kind of beast?" Jaune asked as he, Ren and Nora came over. He looked to the three as fear was seen evident in his eyes.

"I-it was huge! Large horns on its head and three blood red eyes! I-I think it might have been a Wilder Beast!" Jaune and Ren gasped slightly as they instantly knew of the beast.

The Wilder Beast was a B-Class Grim. It was a large Bipedal beast, with an appearance similar to a gorilla with a goat like face and large horns on its head. This type of Grimm was mostly known to inhabit caverns and stayed mostly in the mountains. It was also known the Wilder Beast's were extremely territorial. Anything that comes even close to its territory.

"Damn it! Call Vale and request them to send out a hunter ASAP! We need to save those miners!" the man said as one of them nodded and ran off to the communications hub. As this was happening Jaune, Ren and Nora stood to the side as the watched the whole event transpire.

"What do you reckon happened to cause a Wilder Beast to attack a bunch of miners?" Jaune asked as Ren placed a hand on his chin.

"Clearly the miners must have accidentally broke though to its lair and attacked them" Ren said as he summarised what the man had told them.

"A Wilder Beast likes to toy with its prey and keep them alive for a short amount of time, before devouring them whole" he said as Jaune glared at the mountain.

"Which means that if that monster isn't dealt with quickly, those miners that are trapped in there are going to die" Jaune said as he and Ren looked to the large mountain next to the village.

"But what can we do? A WilderBeast is a B-class Grimm, and both Nora and I are D+ hunters at best. It would take at a B ranked Hunter or higher to take on something like that" Ren said as he pondered on this.

"But it would take too long for to request another hunter all the way from Vale. We can either risk fighting that thing ourselves or we do nothing and let them die" Ren looked down at this as sighed.

"What if we could try and lure it into a trap? Bait it into an area where we can weaken it and use the distraction to save the other miners" Jaune suggested as Ren nodded at this. The two were unaware of Nora as she stared at the mountain and hoisted the large hammed unto her back.

"That could work, but we would need something from its territory to lure it out. But for now we need to stay here and think of a plan..." he said Jaune nodded before noticing something off.

"Uh Ren? Where's Nora?" Jaune asked as Ren flinched as he slowly turned to his left. Just realizing that the girl was no longer there, leaving a small out line of her in the dust. Both boys' stared for a brief moment as they slowly turned back to the mountain and saw a small pink dot running up the mountain.

"...NORA!" Ren and Jaune yelled comically as they both ran back to their rooms grabbed their gear and ran after the girl.

"Why would she do this!" Jaune yelled as he followed Ren

"She always does this! She has no sense of danger whatsoever!" Ren yelled as he and Jaune ran up to the mines entrance.

"Nora! Nora where are you!" Ren yelled/whispered into the mine as Jaune and Ren made their way down the dark shafts.

"We need to find her quickly, who knows where the Wilder Beast?" Jaune said as he and Ren continued to search. After a small while of wandering the cave, the two soon spotted Nora as she stood in front of a group of miners.

"Nora! What the hell were you thinking?!" Ren hissed at the girl as she turned to them.

"Renny look! I found the miners!"

"You didn't answer my question! Why did you run off ahead of us?!"

"But Renny~ people were in trouble! I wasn't going to leave them to die to the Grimm!" Nora countered as Jaune only sighed in relief.

"Either way you found the miners, good job Nora" Jaune said as Nora smiled while Ren sighed and looked at the miners. "Are you all ok?" Jaune asked the miner as he nodded his head.

"Y-yes! But Jenkins broke his leg during the attack. Please! You need to get us out of here!" one of the miners said as Jaune looked over to the other two.

"Ok let's get these miners out of here before-!" Jaune stopped as he felt a dark presence looming over him. Turning around slowly Jaune looked up in shock as a tall beast stood before him.

The beast was tall standing at two meters in height and coloured in ash grey fur. White bone plating could be seen on its arms, chest, back and face. The face was reminiscent of a goat, with huge bull like horns jutting out of the side and pointed straight toward Jaune. Three blood red eyes stared into his soul. He could feel the fear in the two beside him; he could understand their feelings, this was like nothing he had ever faced before.

"SHIT! ITS THE WILDER BEAST!" Jaune yelled just as the beast roared and charged toward the three hunters, the three narrowly dodged as the beast easily destroyed a large boulder behind.

"Damn it! It must have sensed us and came back to its lair!" Ren said as pulled out two dark green guns with blades attached to the under barrel. Jaune looked back in awe before he shook his head and drew Hunter from its holster, aiming the crossbow it at the beast.

"Damn it! How the hell did I end up like this?! Everyone get out of here now! We'll try and hold it off!" Jaune yelled out to the miners, as the men managed to run away from the beast who turned to miners and attempted to give chase. Only for a bolt to bounce off its bone like face as it turned to the perpetrator.

"Ren! Nora! We can't let that beast get the miners! We need to stop it!" he yelled as the beast swung its Large fist at Jaune.

Only for the beast to miss and smash a large crater in the wall "Not that I'm disagreeing with you but are you insane! That's a B-class Grimm! We don't stand a chance against something like that!" Ren said as he dodged another fist from the beast.

"HAVE AT THEE! FOUL BEAST!" Nora yelled a loud battle cry as she swung her hammer against the WilderBeasts face, causing the beast to stumble back before glaring at the hammer wielder.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Ren! We can't let it escape and we can't let it get to the miners!" Jaune rolled out of the way again as he drew his sword and slashed at the creatures legs. Only for the blade to make a small cut on the beasts hind leg and caused the beast to roar in pain.

"Then what do you suggest? We fight the thing and die?!" Ren rolled out of the way as the beast threw a large boulder at the three.

"Well we have to do something Renny! Otherwise the big meanie there is going to bring the whole cave down on us!"

Jaune curse slightly as he glared at the beast before him _'Damn it! This guy is way too tough! Crocea is barely making a scratch on its skin and there's not a lot of room to fight here! We need to think of something!' _Jaune thought as he desperately tried to stay alive against the large beast. Jaune, Ren and Nora were in for the fight of their lives as they dodged and ducked under the large beast. The beast roared as it grabbed one of the large wooden posts and ripped it from the wall.

"Are you kidding me!" Jaune yelled as the beast now possessed a weapon and swung the large wood at the three. The large piece of wood rushing just past their heads, as Jaune felt the wind rush past his head. Nearly lobbing his head clean of his body, had he not ducked in time. But as the three tried to dodge, Ren accidentally tripped as he fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" he yelled as the beast loomed over him.

"Ren!" Nora yelled as he ran over to the boy and swung her hammer, but caused little damage as the beast swatted it from her hands and flung her towards Ren.

"Nora!" Ren yelled as the beast now stood over the pair, as it held the large beam over their heads. Ren in a last desperate act shielded Nora with his body as the beast swung at the two. When suddenly a large flash of light blinded the cavern as the wooden beam was reduced to splinters. The beast stumbled back as the light blinded its eye's and caused it to grasp its eyes that stung with pain.

Looking back up Ren was shocked to see Jaune standing before them, his back facing towards them as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. But that's not why Ren stared at him. He was staring in awe, because the boy before him was glowing with aura, pure white aura that shrouded him with a radiating warm glow.

For a brief moment, even if it was for a quick second. Ren could have sworn that the aura took the shape of a suit of armour, before disappearing and causing the boy to drop to his knees.

Jaune stared at his hands as the glow slowly left him "Whoa...its never done that before?" he stopped when the beast swung around widely. "Oh no you don't! Chains of Light!" he yelled out as the chains wrapped around the beast. He turned to the other two "Ren? Nora? Are you two ok?" he asked as Ren snapped out of his stupor and nodded.

"Awesome~!" Nora mumbled as she had slight stars in her eyes and awe struck by the glowing chains that shot out of Jaune's hand.

"I'm fine...I would question what you just did, but now's not the time. Right now we need to get out of here and fast" Ren said as Jaune hook his head.

"Not with that thing blocking out path" he said as the beast was slowly regaining its vision. "We better think of something and fast, because my chains can't hold him for much longer" he said as the chains began to creak and groan.

Jaune's eyes immediately scanning the room as he tried to look for anything that could help them. His eyes were instantly drawn to the red stick of dynamite next to them and the mine cart located behind them, the mine cart leading down a separate tunnel to another exit.

A plan instantly formed in his mind as he turned to Ren and Nora as he hoped it would work. "I have an idea, its risky but it might just work. When I tell you, get into the cart and push it down the tracks" he said as he grabbed one of the sticks, but was stopped as Ren grabbed his arm.

"What are you planning?" Jaune looked at him as he held up the dynamite.

"I'm going to give him a stomachache, just be ready when the times right" Ren's eyes instantly widened as he nodded. He brandished his gun, ready for the signal.

"Nora get in the cart, I'll be with you two shortly" he said as Nora nodded and he drew hunters dagger and faced the beast just as it burst free of the chains and roared at Jaune. At the same time Jaune charged at the beast, the beast swung its fist straight at the boy, who spun around the beast and slashed its stomach.

A thin cut appeared on its stomach as the beast roared in anger and attacked again. But Jaune kept dodging the attacks and continued to slash at the same position stomach. The thin cut on its stomach becoming deeper and deeper with every slash against its soft flesh. Until finally the cut was deep enough that Jaune slammed the dynamite straight into the open wound. The beast roared in pain as the stick protruded from the beast's wound. The beast then swung his fist as Jaune was sent flying back from the force, his back hitting the cart as the metal rung loudly in the cavern.

He looked up in time to see the beast slowly moving towards the boy, blood flowing from its wound as its blood red eyes glared at the boy. Jaune tried to steady himself as he pulled himself up onto the mine cart. The beast almost seemed to grin as it slowly lumbered towards the boy. But stopped as Jaune grinned back and was pulled into the cart by Nora. Releasing the handbrake and making the cart move.

And in that one moment its three eye's were wide in shock as Ren aimed his gun at the beast, or more accurately at the stick of dynamite in its stomach. With a pull of the trigger, the bullet was shot out of the gun and flew though the air.

Time moved slowly as the cart began to move down the shaft, the bullet flying through the air and hitting the red explosive and igniting the dangerous substance. In that one final moment in its life the Grimm instantly had a sliver of regret as the dynamite exploded in a huge ball of fire.

The explosion then started a chain reaction, as the rest of the dynamites exploded as well. The force of explosion pushed the cart faster down the track as the three held on for dear life. Well Ren and Jaune were holding for dear life, Nora on the other hand was squealing with glee as the cart bounced and skid along the tracks.

"This is insane!" Ren yelled over the loud explosions behind them.

"I know!" Jaune replied while Ren looked at him.

"You're Insane!" he yelled Jaune nodded again at that.

"I know!"

"BEST! RIDE! EVER!" Nora yelled in glee as the fiery explosion followed behind them. The rays of sunlight shone through the cave entrance as the three screamed, before the cart was launched out of the tunnels. The cart sailed slightly in the air as the three took the brief second to enjoy the view, before the cart bounced on the ground and crashed into large cabbage cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" the vendor yelled as the cart continued skidding across the street.

The cart tumbled and twirled as the three were just able to duck deep enough inside the cart. The world spinning around until the cart skid across the ground and left a large trench in the dirt. Until finally it came to rest, just at the foot of a large statue of a unnamed hunter, slightly tilting the statue upon impact. The town's people looked on in shock as the three individuals tumbled out of the cart and lay flat on the ground. The three just lay on the ground panting slightly as they stared up at the sky.

"That...was nuts!" Jaune said as Ren chuckled on the ground.

"Tell me about it" he said until Nora jumped off the ground and started dancing, with a huge smile on her face.

"That was awesome! Lets go again! Let's go again!"

"NO!" both bot's yelled at the same time, while the girl just giggled and laughed at the two. While the town could only watch in shock and awe at the strange friendship, that had been forged.

* * *

Three Day's Later, Dust Town Train Station

* * *

Three day's passed since the event, in which case the three were properly thanked for slaying the Wilder Beast. And were given the proper time to recuperate from their battle.

In the small time together, the three had continued to grow closer as friends. Learning their habits, their personalities and their dreams and forging a friendship that could never be forgotten. But soon the day came in which the three would have to split. With Jaune heading over to Atlas, while Ren and Nora were heading back to their home town. The three stood on the train platform as the last of the Dust and passengers were about to board.

"Guess it's about time I go huh?" Jaune said as Ren nodded solemnly. "It was really nice getting to know you guy's" he said as Ren smiled.

"It was despite the crazy adventure we've had, which you'd think I'd be used to because of Nora, it was a pleasure to meet you" he said as he stretched his hand out to Jaune. Jaune took his hand in his as he shook it.

"Maybe we'll see each other again some day?" Ren nodded at this.

"Maybe, but I hope it has less explosions and no giant Grimm to kill" Jaune chuckled at that as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah that would be good" he said before Nora lunged herself at him and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you Jaune-Jaune!" the bubbly girl said as she held back some slight tears in her eyes. Jaune looked at Ren who was chuckling slightly as Jaune could only sigh and pat her head.

"I'll miss you too Nora, but I promise that we will meet again" Nora looked up at this as a small shimmer of hope gleamed in her eyes.

"Really?"

Jaune nodded his head as they separated "Yeah, I don't know why? But something tells me that this will not be the last time we see each other." He grinned as the three shared a heartfelt smile.

"By the way, you never did tell me about that move you did, back in the mine. The one with the chains, if I remember correctly you called out 'Chains of Light' and then wrapped the Wilder Beast in glowing chains."

Memories flashed in their minds, as the chains encircled and trapped the beast. "If I was to guess correctly, those chains were made of aura. But they didn't seem like a semblance." He then looked up as he stared Jaune straight in the eyes. "So what was it? Was it something you created? Or did you learn it from someone?" Jaune unconsciously moved his hand behind his back.

He could almost feel the Tome pulse inside the backpack, but Jaune only shrugged as he rubbed his head nervously. "Well...its sort of both really. I can't really talk about them that much, family secret and all that." He said as Ren narrowed his eyes slightly.

He began to wonder about the strange boy that they had come to know, a wanderer on a strange mission, with an equally strange power. It made him wonder if this boy was meant for something greater...

Or maybe on quest for something horrible? But then again every family had their secrets, his family was no exception as he thought of his home. He shook his head as he nodded to the boy "I understand and didn't mean to pry, I've just never seen anything like it before" Jaune looked at his hand as it briefly glowed with white aura. He smiled as he realised he was getting stronger.

And one step closer to achieving his dream.

Nora then got a huge smile on her face as he grabbed his scroll and held the two in a headlock. "Selfie!" she said as she took a photo of the three. Nora grinning as usual, with Ren looking bored and Jaune looking slightly surprised.

"There now we can be with you no matter what!" she said as Jaune looked at the photo taken on his scroll. a small smile came on his face as he looked up to Nora.

"Thank's Nora, I'll treasure it forever" he said as Nora grinned excitedly at the boy. Ren next to them smiled as well as they looked at the photo of the three. "Although I didn't know you could do that with a scroll?" Jaune said as he looked over the device.

Ren raised an eyebrow at this "Yeah, they can also call people...didn't you know that?" Jaune had a shocked look on his face as he faced the boy.

"Really?" he then turned his head in the direction of Patch as he glared a the sun "Thanks for telling me about that nifty feature Master Long!" he yelled out as Ren sighed as Nora laughed at his expense.

After exchanging the photo between them a loud whistle was heard as the conductor yelled out the final boarding call. "Well looks like its my time to go" Jaune said as he looked to the two. "It was really great to see you two, and I hope we meet each other again someday" Jaune said as Ren nodded.

"I would like that very much" he said as Nora along side him nodded as Jaune boarded the train.

The train began to leave the station as Jaune looked out the window one last time, just in time to see Nora waving enthusiastically as the train grew further and further away.

"By Jauney! Hope to see you someday!" She yelled out as Jaune smiled and waved back. The train was soon long gone as the two were left on the platform. "He was an interesting guy, huh Renny?"

Ren looked back at his friend as he nodded "Yeah he was, wasn't he?...but I get the feeling that he was hiding something from us. But then again it's not our place to judge." He then turned around as he motioned to Nora "Come on Nora, we have to get back before school starts" he said as Nora grinned and followed after him.

"Can we stop and get pancakes?" a sigh from Ren was enough to know the immediate answer.

"Yes we can get Pancakes"

"YAY~! This is the best day ever!" she yelled aloud as she cartwheeled away in glee. But as they walked away, they were unaware of the security camera focused on them. On a large screen the camera reversed the footage, up to the point of where Jaune was boarding the train. The footage stopped as the camera focused on Jaune's face specifically as a man sat in his chair and stared at the boy.

"Interesting..." he said as he leaned out of the shadows to reveal snow white hair and piercing cold blue eyes. "Very interesting indeed?" the man said as the camera revealed the small logo...

Of the Schnee Dust Corporation

* * *

Next Time Chapter V: Indebted to the Snow

* * *

**And here is Chapter IV finally. Sorry about the long wait my fellow readers, but a lot has come up now with University and finally getting a job. But fear not I will not abandon my stories.**

**And I would like to dedicate the Chapter to Monty Oum, creator and beloved icon of the RWBY Universe.**

**See you all next time **


	6. Chapter VI: Indebted to the Snow

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way, he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

* * *

Chapter VI: Indebted to the Snow

* * *

Footage of a young boy appeared on a screen as a man with snow-white hair, ice blue eyes and strong chin gazed at the footage. He analyzed the scene with a critical eye as the footage played showing the boy slicing a Beowulf in half and saving the lives of Faunus workers.

A swipe of his fingers and another image played as the boy took on an Ursa and shot an arrow straight into the beast's eye, again he saved the Faunus workers of the mines. The image of a snowflake branded on the wall behind the boy as he soon left without a word. The man leaned back into his seat, as he grew more interested in the boy on the screen.

The man's name was Alexander Gale Schnee The Fourth the current President and CEO of the SDC Company, the largest distributors of Dust and any Dust related items in Remnant.

Now there were not many things that have ever peeked his curiosity, for what could possibly ever peek the interest of a man such as him? He was the CEO to the largest Dust Companies in the world, for which he had inherited from his father Kalt Bügeleisen Schnee. He had two daughters both born with an exceptional talent and beauty that would one day take over his company when he would pass. He owned just about anything a man such as him could ever want.

So what was it that had peeked the man's intrigue?

It had all started with a small incident that happened at one of his mining towns two years ago when his miners were attacked by a Wilder Beast and was subsequently slain by three children. Now, this wouldn't have caught his attention if it weren't for the fact that three children alone killed a B-Class Grimm without the aid of a veteran hunter was enough to catch his interest.

After the incident, he had sent a representative to thank the children for their service in protecting one of his mining towns. But it seemed that the messenger was only able to get a hold of the first two, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Both of who kindly accepted his gifts, while the third had left on a train bound for Vale.

At first, this didn't bother him if the boy did not want a reward he had no right to stop him and his was quite content with that. But then he began to receive similar reports of more of his other facilities being saved by a boy matching his description.

The more the reports began to flood his office, the more he began to get interested in the boy. How he always appeared to save the day and never demand a reward for his heroic deed but instead offered to help rebuild what had been torn down. Whoever this boy was, he was becoming a very prominent figure amongst not only the hunter's community, but the Faunus, as well as they, whispered the tales of the boy's heroic deeds and adventures.

That was enough to peak his interest...

"What is the current location of the boy now Elizabeth?" Alexander asked a woman with light blue hair wearing square-shaped glasses and dressed in an expensive business suit.

The woman scrolled through her device as she brought up the information "Our Intel team last spotted him at Iron Hill, the burial place of the famous Huntress Joanna Arc. He stopped there and seemed to pay respect to the huntress before he left" She punched up more data as she sighed. "But then our surveillance team lost him after he left early in the morning, as of now his current location is unknown," she said as the man only nodded his head.

"Do we, at least, know where he comes from? Where did he originate? Who did he receive training from? Anything about the boy?" he asked again as the woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately not sir as we can only track his progress back to Patch, where he spent two years under the teachings of Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen" she shrugged her shoulders and followed with "We have nothing about him after that" she said as Alexander pondered this.

"The 'Golden Dragon' and the 'Black Crow'...two name I have not heard since my earlier days at the Atlas Academy" he spoke as nostalgic images passed his mind. Grown men and woman laughing as they sat beneath a tree and enjoyed the peace they once had. "Those two were always formidable back in the day especially with Raven and Summer at their side" he said the woman looked confused.

"Sir if I may ask? Why are you so interested in this boy?" she asked as the man stroked his chin in thought.

He then leaned back as he fiddled with the rapier by his chair "I find him a rather interesting person, the fact that he is going out of his way to save my refineries and asking for little in return makes me...curious about the boy. I also wish to meet him personally and thank him for saving my investments." He leaned back as he gazed up at the ceiling of the bulkhead. "But more or least I am in need of his services and I have a job I wish to employ the young man, one that involves my most stubborn daughter Weiss," he said as the woman raised an eyebrow at this.

"Mistress Weiss? What position could you possible need him to fill for the heiress?" she asked as the man only smirked.

"In due time Elizabeth, in due time," he said as he looked out the window. "For now it would seem we have reached out destination," he said as the woman looked out and nodded as well.

The Bullhead circled as it neared a large mining factory, located on the outskirts of Atlas Territory. The facility was large with a massive wall encircling the facility with six large pillars mounted with machine guns. The large wall formed a hexagon like shape, similar to the crest of the Schnee family and company logo. Mounted on each of the six pillars were large machine guns, and a cannon to boot.

"Mister Schnee, I still do not understand why you always insist on these monthly visits to your facilities?" Elizabeth asked as the plane prepared to land.

Alexander looked out as he tapped his cane on the floor "My father always taught me that one must always keep an eye on his wealth, least it be taken from you when your back is turned away" he said as the bulkhead started to land. "Besides, its a good excuse to get me out of the office and away from that damn paperwork" he chuckled as Elizabeth only rolled her eyes at her boss.

The bulkhead soon touched down, as the occupants walked out to be greeted by a rather handsome man as he greeted Alexander. "President Schnee! It is an honour to have you here at the facility!" the man yelled over the large wind.

"It is good to see you again too Thomas! How has the factory been going?" the handsome man grinned as they walked into the large facility and boarded a small vehicle.

"The factory has been running at optimal efficiency and is able to produce Dust products of high quality," he said as he gestured to the large mines that borrowed deep into the earth.

"As you can see we have workers going around the clock, to mine and refine the Dust elements" he gestured again to the Faunus workers as they toiled away on the earth. Large carts with glowing crystals were being moved across the factory floor, and placed on large conveyor belts, as the crystals were crushed, refined and sorted into various vials.

"We should have this shipment completed by the end of the week," he said as the CEO of the company paid him little attention as he scanned the room. Looking around his facility and the courtyard were the workers were loading the Dust onto large airships.

His eyes were soon drawn over to two of the large defense cannons, as workers were appearing to be fixing them "What is wrong with those cannons?" he asked as the man only waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing to worry about Mister President the cannons are going under a routine maintenance check, I can assure you that they will be up and running in no time. And I highly doubt that the Grimm will attack us now after this many months" he said as the man only shook his head.

"I should hope so, with the cannons down there is now a sizable hole in our defense. Those smaller guns won't cut it if the Grimm attack in force." Elizabeth looked at her employer as he shrugged his shoulders. "Old Hunter Training never goes really away, even at my age," he said as the manager only scoffed slightly.

"I wouldn't be too worried about the Grimm Sir for they are mindless beast, who would never think to attack in force" Alexander narrowed his eyes as he looked at the large gun, before shaking his head.

"I hope you're right" he said cautiously as he felt his old scar itching, a usual indicator that something was going to happen.

"Now enough talk about the Grimm, lets get down to business and discuss further expansions plans," Thomas said as he led the man into his private elevator to the top of the large tower.

While across from them, the two engineers had stopped to repairing the cannon to watch the two men. "Hey Sven, who was that?" one of the engineers said to Sven as he poked his head out of a control panel.

"Are you kidding Alan? That was Alexander Schnee the guy who basically owns everything from here to Atlas. He's also the guy that writes our checks" Sven said as he grabbed another tool.

Alan whistled as he turned back to Sven "What's someone like him doing all the way out here? Shouldn't he be in some fancy office in Atlas or something?" he asked as he handed another tool.

"The guy likes to personally visit each of his facilities to make sure they're running properly. I heard talk that the company is planning another expansion project" Sven said as he grabbed a welding torch and welded a piece into place.

"Again? Don't they remember what happened the last time we tried something like that?" Alan said as Sven stopped and rubbed at a scar on his arm.

"Company men like that, don't really care for lower class people like us. To them were expendable and replaceable...doesn't help with the fact that we're Faunus to boot"

Alan lowered his head as he placed his hand on the bandana that covered his ears from accidents, a constant reminder of the discrimination their kind faced everyday. "Anyway we need to get these cannons back online ASAP, the longer we waste the more chance we give the Grimm to attack." Alan nodded as reached over to grab a circular bolt and handed it to Sven. But stopped as a faint sound whispered over the wind, he looked out as he removed his bandana revealing fox like ears on top of his head.

Sven leaned out if the cannon to grab a tool when he noticed Alan staring off into the distance. "Alan? What's wrong?" he slowly raised his hand as he pointed to a large black figure running at high speed.

The beast was similar to a rhinoceros with heavy plated bones across its head and back. Pitch-black fur with blood red marks running across the body, with evidence of age and scars across its body. The beast was a creature of the Grimm known as Trinoceros, a heavy class of Grimm that with heavy plates across its body and was a mix of a Rhinoceros and a Triceratops.

Sven eyes widened in fear as he instantly saw the beast "GRIMM!" he yelled all too late as the large beast slammed head first into the wall, causing the whole structure to shake.

The beast reared back as it prepared to ram the wall again, small machine gun fire attacked the beat. But the heavy plating of its armour made them ineffective against the massive beast. The beast then broke through the wall of rubble and debris rained down across the courtyard. Alan and Sven fell off the wall as they landed on the ground, the air leaving their bodies as they hit the ground.

They stood up shakily as their eyes widen in fear as multiple Beowolves crawled their way through the hole, followed by a few more Grimm known as Creepers. The creepers and Beowulf's howled as workers scream in fear.

Multiple guards formed a line as they shot at the beast, the rounds killing a few of the creepers, but unable to harm the Trinoceros as the rounds bounced off its hardened exoskeleton.

Alan grabbed Sven as he tried to carry his injured friend away from the fight. He looked up to see one of the Schnee guards aim a machine gun at the hoard, only managing to kill a few before he was attacked by a medium sized Nevermore. The man screamed as he was dragged away by the large beast.

"OUM DAMN IT!" Alan yelled as he managed to pull Sven into cover, reaching for his radio he contacted HQ.

"Mayday! Mayday! We are under attack by Grimm! I repeat we are under attack by Grimm forces!" a shadow was cast over the man as he turned and screamed as the beast descended on him. While up in the tower the three stared in shock as the Grimm burst down the wall and proceeded to attack the facility. Thomas who was in charge of the facility was panicking at the beast began to slaughter the workers.

-"Command what should we do! There is too many of them out here!"- one of the soldiers sounded over the radio. Thomas gulped as he pressed a button on the intercom.

"Seal off the facility! And prep the Bullhead! Keep those beasts out and leave the workers! They should buy us enough time to get to the bulkhead!"

"You're planning on letting them die?" Alexander said with no emotion as Thomas turned back as he opened a safe and emptied the lien stored inside.

"Screw them! There are a hundred more that can be just as easily replaced!" he panicked as the man stuffed more of the cash into a bag, when suddenly a loud explosion caught their attention as the three looked out the window. The Bullhead that had brought the Schnee CEO had been overrun and torn apart by Beowulf's, as the pilots scurried away in fear.

The beasts roared as they descended onto he pilots, their screams echoed as the fat man scurried back in fear.

"W-We're done for! T-those B-beasts are going to kill us all!" Thomas shrieked in fear before he was struck across the face, he looked up to see Alexander Schnee with an un-amused expression on his face because of the handsome man's breakdown.

"Get a hold of yourself Thomas! This kind of reaction is not fit for an employee of the Schnee Corporation!" the man turned to face the window his eyes narrowed as he watched the Grimm attack his refinery.

"What are you going to do Mr. Schnee?" Elizabeth asked as the man only patted the hilt of his rapier.

"I'm going to go teach those mindless beasts a lesson, no one attacks my facility and gets away with it...man or beast," he simply said as he headed towards the elevator. The woman was about to stop the man when a loud roar was heard, and the three turned back to the window. The others stared in complete shock while man's eyes widened slightly, before a small smirk grew on his face as he looked to the courtyard.

"Well...I certainly wasn't expecting this"

* * *

30 seconds earlier

* * *

Alan screamed in fright as the Beowulf descended in the Faunus worker, white ivory claw glistened with blood as the beast prepared to devour another worker. Right before the beast stiffened and roar a large and powerful that stopped the other Grimm in the area. The Grimm stopped as they turned to their brethren, as it fell to the ground with an arrow placed firmly in the back of its head. Alan stared in shock as he looked up and gasped in shock.

Standing on top the broken wall was a figure shrouded in a worn brown cloak with a black cloth covering his mouth as he held a mechanical bow in his hands. Attached to his left arm was sheath with a blue handle poking out of the sheath. He took aim and fired another arrow at the hoard. The arrow sailed as it hit another Beowulf right in the side of its head.

The beast fell with a mighty thud as the figure quickly drew another arrow and aimed at another beast. But a loud screech sounded behind him as the cloak figure turned in time to see a large Grimm sailing at him from the air. The Grimm that was attacking him was known as a Fearcrow, a subspecies of Nevermore's that were smaller in size, but more plated than its larger cousins.

The figure quickly jumped off as the bird smashed into the side of the wall, smashing a section into pieces. Quickly using his bow as a zip-line and latching onto a long cable he sailed towards the courtyard before landing in a crouch.

The masked stranger looked up as he sheathed his bow while drawing the sword from his left arm and the dagger from his hip just as a creeper charged up behind him. He quickly spun around and slammed the dagger straight into the side of the beast's skull. The medium sized blade easily pierced the small beasts eye as it slammed into the ground. He then slashed to his right as another Creeper attacked him, bisecting the beast in half.

Rolling out of the way he was able to dodge the claws of a Beowulf as he quickly flung the dagger and pierced the monster's head. He then raised his left arm as his white sheath deployed into a shield and blocked another Beowulf's claws. He buckled under the beast as it pushed down on the boy but the boy pushed the back as he slashed at the creature's stomach blood sputtered out of the beast's chest. He raised his shield as he blocked a swiped from the Fearcrow's talons just as the beast flew around for another attack.

The figure rolled out of the way as he retracted his shield, grabbed the dagger off the ground and drew his bow as he fired at the bird. The arrow sailed before it pierced a gap between the beasts armour and caused the beast to fall from the sky, landing at the frightened feet of a worker.

Three loud roars caused him to quickly react as he jumped back from three large Beowulf's and managed to block the attacks with the metal of his bow. The boy cursed as he quickly jumped back from the hoard and shifted the bow into a crossbow, firing a barrage of bolts as each landed in one of the beast's chest or legs. With the beasts wounded the boy took the opportunity to use his sword and quickly slice their heads off. The beast's bodies slumping to the ground as the figure turned around to see the large Trinoceros charging towards him.

"Shit!" the boy said as he rolled out of the way just as the beast slammed into a large crane and caused the structure to tumble to the ground, slamming into a large container filled with dust. Dust crystals rolled across the ground as the multiple shards of crystal landed at the boy's feet.

The beast turned around as it charged at the boy again, the boy managed to dodge out of the way and slashed at the armour, only for the blade to bounce off the bone plating as the beast. The boy rolled to the side as the beast continued its path until it slammed into the bullhead pad and caused the pad to collapse onto the ground, brining the remainder bullhead down with it. A small explosion occurred as the boy was able to shield himself with his expanded shield as dust blasted past him and the crystals were swept further across the ground. He looked up just as the large beast slowly removed itself from the debris.

"Damn that thing is tough! I need a plan to kill it and fast" he spared a glance to the workers as they cowered behind the container. "Otherwise I'm putting everyone else at risk..." he said as he stood up and raised his blade. Just as the figure was about to charge, he stopped as he looked down and picked up a large yellow crystal as he looked up and smirked.

The beast shook off the attack and roared at the boy and prepared to strike again. Only the boy seemed to smirk under his hood as he grasped the crystal tightly as his hand glowed white, and small arcs of electricity swarmed the crystal.

"What's he thinking?! Doesn't he know that an unrefined crystal is highly unstable?!" Elizabeth yelled as she watched the boy grasp the crystal in his hand as the shared glowed yellow. Her eyes widened as the large crystal began to spark wildly.

"Actually, I think he does?" Alexander said just as the boy reared back his arm and threw the crystal at the large beast.

The boy then turned around as he stood in front of the workers "Everybody get down now!" he yelled as he thrust one hand forward.

The large crystal spun through the air as the Trinoceros roared before the crystal bounced off its head. The beast looked down curiously at the crystal as the dust glowed bright yellow and shone with a great light. And then exploded in a large blast of electricity as the beast roared in pain. The lightning surged and shot high into the sky before imploding in a large cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared the large monster was burnt to a crisp, its body convulsed for a brief moment before collapsing onto the ground and breathed its last breath. The field was quiet as Alexander Schnee searched through the smoke to find the boy. As the last smoke cleared his eyes widened slight as he saw a large white barrier in the shape of a hexagon before him, protecting the boy and the workers from the lightning blast. The boy sighed as he lowered his arm as the barrier fell and watched as the rest of the hoard turned tail and ran from the facility.

He sighed a breath of relief before turning back to the workers and removed his hood "You guy's ok?" he as he faced towards the workers who stood in awe at the boy who saved them.

He had blond hair, blue eyes and sincere look upon his face as he smiled to the people. He was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, with a white shirt undershirt beneath it. He also wore faded blue jeans, brown leather boots and white armour plating on his arms, chest and shins. Although evidence of wear and tear could be seen on the armour as large dents and scratches littered the surface, while attached to his left arm was the sheath that could transform into a shield with the sword firmly sheathed inside.

This was Jaune Arc, the boy who ran away from home five years ago to become stronger for his family name and to stop a calamity that would appear in the future. He walked over as he knelt in front of one of the injured men. "Where does it hurt?" he asked as the worker looked shocked before shaking his head and pointed to his leg.

"I-it's my leg I think it might be broken?" he said as Jaune nodded and held out his hand and hovered it over the leg.

"W-What are you?"

"Hold still...this won't take long" he said as he closed his eyes and breathed smoothly and calmly as he was surrounded by a white aura. The aura glowed a soft light as the man's leg was enveloped in the light. Everyone around them stared in awe, even the President of the Schnee Company as he stopped to see the light.

When the light faded Jaune removed his hand as he smiled up at the man "So how does it feel?" he asked as the man shook off his stupor and looked at his leg. He then carefully moved his toes as surprise crossed his face when he felt no pain in his entire leg. He looked back at the boy in shock as the boy then got up and looked at the other injured workers.

"Anyone else hurt?" he asked as nearly all the workers raised their hands as the boy nodded and walked over to the men. But before he could move over to them a loud roar was heard as Jaune turned just in time to see the severely wounded Trinoceros charging towards him. The beast slammed into the boy's shield as Jaune was sent tumbling across the ground. He coughed a small trickle of blood from his lips, before getting back and just as the wounded beast was prepared to attack the boy again.

Time seemed to slow down as the raging beast charged towards them as Jaune attempted to raised his shield in a valiant attempt to stop the beast. But even he knew that with the time he had left, the beast would have already killed him. But despite that fact he raised his shield and braced himself as he waited for the beast to ram him...

Only he felt no pain as he slowly peeked from his shield as he turned to face the beast that was an inch close to him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight he saw. The beast was frozen in a large block of ice that restrained the massive monster before a large bolt of lightning smashed the block of ice into tiny fragments, scattering small particles of dust into the wind. He stared in wonder at the small flakes as they danced in the wind before falling harmlessly to the ground.

"That's was quite brave of you young man, even if it was mighty foolish of you"

A voice spoke as Jaune stopped and turned to see a man with short white hair, piercing blue eyes and dressed in rather expensive looking white suit walking towards him. His rapier's blade glowed a faint yellow light before slowly fading back into the integrate steel.

"Uh~ Can I help you?" Jaune asked as the man stopped in front of him, sheathed his blade and raised his hand to the boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself...my name is Alexander Schnee, I am the CEO of the Schnee Corporation and essentially the man in charge of all dust trades in Remnant. I wanted to personally thank you for saving my facility and my workers. But it seems that now you are indebted to me for saving your life" he said as Jaune stared at the outstretched hand before grasping it in his own.

"...Oh um, thanks for saving me? My name is Jaune...and I was just passing by when I saw the smoke" he said awkwardly as he shook the man's hand. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what do you mean I am indebted to you?" he asked as Alexander nodded his.

"Well to put it simple I saved your life and now you are indebted to me, meaning until I deem it worthy your life belongs to me. But that was not my intention, I was merely hoping to talk with you..." He gestured to the large tower as if beckoning the boy to follow. "Will you be willing to accompanying me back to my manor?" he said as Jaune shook his head

"Oh um...I understand that...but I can't do that" he said as the man raised an eyebrow at this, being the first time in his life he was denied something.

"Pardon?"

"Don't get me wrong I will honor the debt I promise, but first I have these people to tend to first. A lot of them were injured in the fight and I need to help them first," Jaune said as some of them looked up as they stared in slight awe at the boy. "So I appreciate the fact that you saved me but I can't leave until I heal everyone here...I hope you can understand?" he said as the man stared at the boy, before he nodded and sat on a crate.

"Very well then until the shuttle arrives I shall wait here until you're done, is that satisfactory to you?" Jaune nodded as he turned his attention back the crowd and began to heal each of the workers one by one.

Elizabeth took the chance to walk up as she leaned into the man's ear "Sir are you sure about him?" she whispered as the man nodded his head.

"I'm very sure Elizabeth, he is exactly the type of person I need for this job..." he then looked back as the boy continued to heal those around him. A small smirk played on his face as the Faunus workers showed great amounts of gratitude to the boy. "Besides...he is the first person to ever say no to me in a long time...I like that" he said as the pair continued to watch as he healed each and every one of them.

* * *

Later at the Schnee Manor in Atlas

* * *

The sound of the grandfather clock ticked constantly in the grand study as Jaune sat on one of the extravagant lounges in the large manor. Alexander sat across from him as they silently sat in the large study while playing a game of chess. It had been over an hour since the pair had returned from the Atlas Facility and the man had led him to the study to discuss what he had planned for the boy. To pass the time the two began to play a game of chess, this was both a way to pass the time and for Alexander to test him.

"Knight toB-6," the man said as he moved his Knight to take the young man's rook. Jaune accepted this as he moved his bishop to take the man's knight.

"As much as I'm enjoying playing this game Mister Schnee, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about, unless you brought me all the way here to play a game of chess?" Jaune said as he moved his rook and placed it in front to protect his King.

"Yes there is young man but there is another reason we are playing this game..." Jaune raised his eyebrow at the man.

"To satisfy your ego?" he asked as the man only chuckled slightly as he moved one his pawns to the front line.

"Not entirely young man, because you see chess is a game of strategy and wit, it also shows me what kind of person I'm dealing with," he said as Jaune moved his Bishop forward to protect his pawn. "Most people I play with either have no strategy and let me win, or play drastically and show their true intents...by playing this game I see into their souls and determine the kind of man they are" he said as he placed his rook in front of his bishop.

"From you I can determine that you have a bright mind, but a naive perception of the world" he said as he took one of the boy's pawns. "You spend most of your time protecting your pawns then you do making advances against mine," he said as he showed the pawns that he had taken. "This indicate that you wish to protect everyone near you and are willing to put yourself in danger to achieve it" Jaune nodded as he moved his rook to take his Knight.

"And from what I'm guessing about you Mister Schnee, is that you're willing to make large sacrifices if it means those closest to you are safe..." Jaune said as he gestured to the bishop's pawns next to the King.

Alexander nodded as he picked up his fallen Queen that had lost a little earlier before "Yes...those two piece represent the only family I have left, my daughters, the only things I have left of my wife" he spoke sadly as he caressed the piece.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaune said as he moved another piece into place, the man merely shook his head as he placed the fallen queen back on the table.

"Its quite alright...after all she will always be with me in spirit, long after her body has gone...and she will also live on in her daughters" he spoke fondly as he imagined his wife standing behind him as she caressed his shoulders. He shook his head as he looked back up to the boy. "Aside from that young man, there is a reason that I have brought you here today. Its in regards to one of my daughters that I was hoping you could help with," Jaune raised an eyebrow as he moved another piece.

"And what help would that be Mister Schnee?" he asked cautiously as the man placed his rook in place and laced his fingers together and stared at the boy.

"My youngest Daughter Weiss is determined to become a huntress, for reasons that are beyond my comprehension. And while in normal circumstance I can persuade her to avoid this path, she is quite adamant about this..." he looked up as he leaned back into is seat. "And while talented as she may be, I fear that talent will not be enough to prepare her for the harsh reality of being a hunter..." he then steeled his gaze as he stared straight into the boys eyes.

"Which is why Jaune, I wish to hire you to be her personal bodyguard and her combat tutor for the next year" he spoke without hesitation or regret as the boy could only stare back with wide eyes.

"...Um...what?" was all Jaune could say as he stared at the man, who continued to stare at the young boy. "S-Sorry I think I had something in my ear..." he said as he stuck his finger in to see if there was something, "But did you just say you wanted to hire me as a...tutor?" the man nodded as he brought out a piece of paper.

"And be her personal bodyguard for the next year" Jaune just stared blankly as the man placed the paper in front of him. "This contract will officially recognise you as an employee of the Schnee Corporation, with all the entitlements and privileges that come from such a position" Jaune picked it up as he looked over the contract.

"You will be substantially paid for your time here, with accommodation and services of the SDC and be handsomely rewarded based on Weiss's results at the end of the year" Jaune read over the contract as he read all the privileges and fine prints that he could find. "Now...what do you say?" the man asked as Jaune nodded and placed the contract down.

"If you don't mind I have one question..." Jaune asked as the man nodded at him, "Why me?" he asked pure straight and simply as he could.

"I mean I'm not sure I'm entirely qualified to teach someone at my age, let alone train them. I've been living on my own for the past five years now, and I've never gone to a combat school, the only education I have is the Exp. program, couldn't you hire someone with more...qualification?" he asked as the man leaned back and pondered this slightly.

"Well yes I could hire someone with more qualification and with easily more experience then you, but there is a reason I chose you" Jaune raised an eyebrow at this as he looked at the man. "Two years ago I received a report that one of my more profitable mining towns was under attack from a Wilder Beast, a B-class Grimm that would require an expert hunter to deal with." He picked up the white Knight piece as he held it in his hand.

"By the time I had organized to have a hunter deployed, I received word that the Grimm had been defeated...by three children nonetheless" Jaune instantly knew what he was talking about as he remembered facing that beast with Ren and Nora long ago.

"At first I wanted to thank the three children for saving my town, but by the time my representative got there only Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were left...the third had disappeared the next day" he leaned forward as he placed the white knight back on the table. "Now at first this didn't bother me, if the boy did not want a reward I had no right to stop him..." he gained a critical look in his eye as he locked them onto Jaune's.

"But then for next two years I have been receiving reports from my smaller mining towns all over Remnant, towns that are ill-equipped to handle Grimm and would have been easily wiped out if not for the timely intervention of lone hunter..." he looked to his left at Jaune's bags. "Who carries a white shield, silver sword and collapsible bow on his back" Jaune looked over to where he placed his sword and shield as the light from the fireplace danced across its surface.

"This young man had gone from village to village saving those who needed saving, never asking for anything in return but the bare essentials...true aspects of a man that does not let fame or glory rule his judgment, but follows his instincts to do the right thing" he leaned foreword as he looked straight into his eyes.

"The reason I chose to hire you young man, is because I believe you are the right person to protect my daughter...will you protect her when I cannot?" he held his hand out to the boy as he gestured for a handshake. "Will you accept?" he asked as Jaune stared at the man's hand, and then back at the pieces on the man's side of the board, especially on the two bishops guarded so close tot he king.

He sighed as he grasped the man's hand and shook it "Deal..." the man was about to pull his hand away but was held firmly as he looked at the boy's eyes. "But I'm not doing this for the money, I'm doing this because I can see how much you care for your daughters...and that is something I can respect Mister Schnee...I won't sign the contract, but I will help you" Jaune said as he let go of the man's hand and smiled.

The man stared for a brief moment as a rare smile crossed his face as bowed his head to the boy "Thank you young man" he said he moved his black knight into place.

"Call me Jaune...Oh and Checkmate" Jaune said as he moved his white knight near the man's king, Alexander looked at the board as he realised that the boy had defeated him.

He chuckled slightly as he leaned back into his seat "Impressive young man, you're the first person to actually beat me in a game of chess...Hobson!" he called out as a middle aged man dressed in a butlers suit came in.

"You called master Schnee?" the man with a rich Atlesian accents spoke as he bowed to the man.

"Please show Mister Jaune to his living quarters and notify my daughter Weiss. Tell her that her new combat instructor has arrived" the man said as the butler bowed to the man.

"As you command Master Schnee, if you would follow me this way young master I will show you to your quarters" the butler said as Jaune got up and grabbed his belongings, followed the man out the door and left Alexander in the room alone to stare at the chess board. He reached over as he grabbed the white knight piece off the board as he eyed the small white piece.

He then smiled as he placed the white knight in front of the King and the two bishops. "Well then...lets see how this goes" he then stood up as he walked out of the room, as the glow from the fireplace illuminated the chess pieces as if they stood upon a real battlefield.

* * *

Schnee Manor Training Arena

* * *

A myriad of red, yellow and white danced across the battle room floor as a wave of snow-white hair dance across the floor, scatting upon the floor with ease and precision.

The figure of white ducked under a training blade and thrust forth with its own as the thin blade punctured the metallic opponent. A metallic click was heard as the blade erupted in a blaze of fire, melting away the metal casing of the machine. The figure withdrew her blade as she swiped it across to disperse the remaining flames left upon the blade. She then turned as she parried a quick bow and slashed with her own as the metallic head rolled off its body.

The girl then smirked as she rushed across the floor as her blade clicked again and a torrent of ice sailed across the air, stabbing two more machine shaped opponents. But then one last metallic warrior soared across the air as it prepared to cut down the small girl. But with a smirk on her face and a flick of her wrist, four large black glyphs appeared around the metal man, as the figure was now suspended atop the floor.

With the last enemy in place, she waved her left hand as a large glyph appeared before her and several smaller glyphs appeared as he aimed at the last mechanical droid. And with the echoing sound of the metallic click, she thrust her blade forward as a bolt of lightning shot straight through the machine, reducing it from an advanced training machine...

To a pile of smoldering metal.

Inspecting her work the white haired girl smirked as she whipped her blade to the side and sheathed her blade at her hip. A satisfied smirk on her face as the once dark chamber was illuminated in bright light. A small sound of clapping was heard as she turned her head to the control room as her butler Hobson stood near the glass.

"Very well done Mistress Weiss I think that might be a new record," the butler said as the girl, now known as Weiss, smirked at the man.

"Of course Hobson, as if I couldn't beat my old record," the heiress said proudly as she looked at the black stains and broken machines that littered the room.

"Mistress Weiss I've been told by your father to collect you and meet you in the main hall, it seems that your new combat instructor has arrived" the man said as the girl raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Another one? ...Very well tell father I shall be along shortly" she told the man as he bowed to the old man.

"As you wish young mistress" the old man said as he left the control room as the Heiress went to the private washroom, to clean herself up to meet her new combat instructor.

As the water cascaded down her body, the white haired heiress began to wonder why her father had ordered a new tutor. "Why would father want me to have another combat instructor? Haven't I learned all that I need?" she asked herself as she let the warm water wash away the dirt and grim of her battle. She merely huffed as she turned off the water and exited the shower.

"No matter If I want to be the best huntress there is, I might as well learn from the best," she said as she put on her white combat skirt and clothes as she left the shower room. After walking down the large white pristine halls of the Schnee Mansion, passing by large portraits of men and women of the Schnee line, she soon came across her father.

The first thing she noticed was that his back was facing away from her as he seemed to be talking to someone in front of him, presumably her new combat instructor. With a courteous cough she managed to grab his attention, as he turned to face his daughter. "You wished to speak with me father?" she said as it was rare for he father to actually want to talk to her, as the man nodded at her.

"Yes I did Weiss because there is someone I would like you to meet..." he said as he parted away from her revealing the person he was talking to.

Before her stood a boy presumably the same age as her but towered over her small height. He was dressed in rugged leather boots, faded and worn blue jeans with a long black sleeved shirt and a white shirt underneath. He had a mass of blond hair atop his head with blue eyes and a rather soft look on his face a she turned to face to the white haired girl.

The boy smiled and raised his hand to greet the young girl "Pleasure to meet you Snow Angel..." as soon as he said those words the servants and her own father slapped their foreheads together, as the girl instantly frowned at the blond haired boy. Jaune however was confused as he looked at the others 'are you serious look' that was plastered on their faces.

The girl then turned her head to her father as she pointed to the boy "Father who is this blond scraggly idiot? And what is he doing in our home?" Jaune instantly felt a harsh jab at her words as a small cloud appeared above his head. Alexander shook his head as he pointed to the boy, who still had the cloud over his head.

"This Weiss is Jaune, he will be your new combat instructor and bodyguard for the next year" he said as the girl turned back to look at the boy, who smiled at her before she turned straight back to her father.

"Absolutely not!" she instantly said as Jaune once again felt a jab at his pride. "This blond oaf can't possibly be my new combat instructor! Let alone my bodyguard! I mean look at him!" she said as Jaune looked at himself. "He looks like you just picked him up from the boonies! How can he possibly be able to teach me anything?" Jaune this time glared slightly at the girl as he found it insulting that she passed judgment on him, before he even got to know him.

"Whatever you are paying him father just give it to him and send him away, I will not be hampered by some boy who wants to pretend to be a hun-"

"That is enough!" Alexander yelled a large blast of ice-cold wind shot around the man, freezing small areas of the hallway. Weiss was instantly quite as Jaune looked at the man slightly before he straightened himself and looked to his daughter.

"This 'boy' as you call him has more experience then most children do at his age and most hunters in their earliest careers. He has been surviving on his own for the past five years and has received excellent training." Weiss looked at the boy as he nodded his head. "His knowledge and experience will be invaluable to you in becoming a huntress; and I will not have you insult him in our home before you even give him a chance" he straightened himself as he began to walk away.

"I leave my daughter in you care Jaune, please take good care of her" he spoke as Jaune nodded at the man and turned to face the glaring heiress.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here, why don't we start of fresh ok?" Jaune said as the girl folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "My name is Jaune...clearly we've already established that, and I think we should get to know each other and maybe become friends? What do you say?" he asked with a grin on his face as the heiress only stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"Listen...Jaune is it? I don't know where my father found you, or how you convinced him to let you train me but I do not approve of it. I will go along with this little charade you have going on, so you better be all my father hopes you are..." She walked closer to him until his back was pressed against the wall.

"If not...you'll spend the rest of your natural life rotting away in the deepest, darkest cell in the Atlesian prison system...understood?" Jaune gulped slightly as he slowly nodded at the girl.

"C-crystal" he said as the girl merely huffed and stormed past the stunned boy as he looked to the other servants who nodded and soon walked away. As soon as Jaune was alone he let out the huge breath that he was holding in as he watched the young heiress walk away. He rubbed his head with his hand and said...

"...What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**And scene well here is Chapter Five of Rising of an Arc, hope you enjoyed it and I hope I have kept Weiss in character. It was kind of hard because recently I'm writing her as a bit of a bitch in my Ascension of a King story, and I'm trying to make her nicer in this story.**

**Jaune will now living with the Schnee's and before people say it yes I am aware that this chapter does bare similarities to the Grimm Knight chapter, which was unintentional but it was the only way I could think of to get them to meet earlier on. In case the author of this story is reading I would apologise in advance and credit him/her for the chapter idea.**

**Stayed for the next Chapter titled, Chapter VI: Living with The Snow****...please leave a review in the review box below.**


	7. Chapter VII: Living with the Snow

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way, he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

**I am back motherf#$kers! Pardon my language, but I have returned from my self-imposed Hiatus. I've finally gotten over Pyrrha's death and am planning to continue all my RWBY stories, with the intention of keeping the Arkos pairing alive.**

**This announcement is to let you know that as a thank you for being patient with me and allowing me to heal my heart. I have decided to gift you all, my fans, with a new chapter for Rising of an Arc, as well as two new Stories titled the Remnant Knight and Tales of the Wanderer – Revival**

**Thank you all for being so patient and stay tuned for more chapters of you favorite stories, coming soon...hopefully**

* * *

Chapter VII: Living with the Snow

* * *

From the large extravagant window with a frost pattern, small rays of light shone into the room as they illuminated the room in a soft light. The light slowly moving up along the floor until it reached the foot of a large bed.

The soft light slowly moving across the pristine white sheets as they softly landed upon the sleeping face of Weiss Schnee, an heiress to the infamous Schnee Corporation, as she slept in her lush and expensive bed. Unaware of the looming shadow that slowly crept towards her sleeping form as each footstep softly patted against the carpeted floor. The figure then stood over her sleeping form as a grin formed on his face, as he reached into his pocket and drew forth a strange cylinder like object and held it against her ear and pressed the small button on its head.

"ARGH!" the young heiress screamed as she nearly shot out of the bed and slammed face first into the floor, which never differenced its pain between commoner and nobles as she groaned loudly on the floor. Weiss looked up as she then glared at the smiling face of Jaune, as he held in his hands a large blow horn and a pair of earmuffs on his head.

"Good morning Princess!" he yelled loudly to the heiress because the earmuffs made it difficult to control his voice, as he smiled at the disgruntled look on her face.

"It's Heiress! And what the hell do you think you're doing you dolt?! Who said you could come into my room this early in the morning! And...and did you seriously use a blow horn to wake me up!?" she yelled at the grinning boy as he held up the blow horn, before removing the earmuffs.

"Yes, yes I did, because this how my master woke me up every day. And since your father has put me in charge of your training regime, I figured that I'd train you the same way he did me?" he said with a grin as Weiss jus glared at him. "Now go get ready and met me in the training arena. We have a busy day ahead of us," the boy said cheerfully as he left the room, completely ignoring the murderous intent that was radiating of Weiss.

"Humph! Who does he think he is, barging into a lady's chambers like that?" she muttered to herself as she left for the showers to get ready.

Today was the first day of Jaune's employment at the Schnee mansion, acting as both tutor and bodyguard to the youngest heiress Weiss Schnee. He would be living with them for a full year before his debt was paid and would be allowed to leave the estate. Though in all honesty she felt that it would be a waste of her time, arguing that there was nothing that the boy could teach her as she already had the best education anywhere outside of Atlas. But her father stubbornly refused to hear her opinion and ordered her to train with the strange boy that was dropped onto her lap.

While it was common knowledge that Alexander Schnee loved his daughters very much, he was often known to disregard their own opinion in favor of his own. It was one of the reasons that her older sister Winter left to join the Atlesian Military, to get away from her father's influence. He had at one point attempted to cut her off from her inheritance, but she still defied him and chose her own path. And although he had grown to accept her decision, he was still determined to keep his daughters safe at all cost, even if it meant that he had to go against their own wishes.

Weiss eventually made he way down to the combat arena, where she found her tutor waiting patiently on one of the benches. She was about to call out to him when she noticed that he was reading a strange book in his hands that illuminated itself with a soft glow. His eyes seemed to be focused solely on the book in front of him as if he was caught in an illusory trance. He then closed the book as the faint glow disappeared and he looked over to see his young ward staring at him from the other end of the arena.

"Ah, glad to see you made it," he said as he placed the book in his bag and picked up two training sabers from the wall and walked into the center of the arena. She shook off her daze as she walked over to meet him in the arena as well.

"Before we start training, I figured it would be best if we got to know each other," Jaune said as he reached out his hand. "So as I was saying yesterday, my name is Jaune, it's very nice to meet you, Weiss," he said with a lopsided grin as the girl only glared at his hand as she crossed her arms.

"I'm already aware of your name you dolt, I just don't want to say it. Also, I still refuse to believe that you are my combat instructor, let alone my bodyguard" she then jabbed at his metal chest plate with one of her petite fingers.

"How do I know you just aren't just swindling my father in order to get any easy paycheck? You look as if you've spent most of your life wondering the earth for Monty's sake!" she said as Jaune chuckled nervously at how accurate she was.

"And what could you possibly teach me, that I haven't already learned?" Jaune narrowed his eyes to a glare as a tic formed on his forehead.

"Well for starters, maybe some manners" he muttered to himself so that she wouldn't hear him, as he resisted the urge to smack her on the forehead, an unfortunate habit he picked up from Qrow after living with him for two years.

"Well Miss Schnee, your father believes that my experience outside Kingdom sanctioned areas would be invaluable to you if you are adamant of joining the Atlas Academy," he said as the girl scoffed at him.

"Please, as if you've actually been out into the unsanctioned zones. Second; I don't plan on joining the Atlas Academy, that's just something I tell father to satisfy him. My true goal is to enroll as a huntress at Beacon Academy, the best hunters Academy anywhere outside of Atlas' Academic structure." She said as Jaune raised an eyebrow at this.

He remembered Qrow telling him about Beacon Academy some time ago, a school located in Vale and was considered the best place to achieve your hunter's license. If Weiss was so determined to make it into Beacon, then he needed to see what she could do. He then held the training saber towards her as she stared at the wooden weapon. She looked back up, as he seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Then let us have a practice match, see if you really don't need my help. If you win, I'll forget my debt to your father and leave right away," he said as he then smirked. "But if I win, you have to listen to everything I have to say. Understood?" he said as the Heiress looked between the wooden saber and the boy's smirking face. She smirked as she nodded before she brushed it to the side and drew forth Myrtenaster from her hip.

"Deal, but let's fight with our real weapons, I would hate to have to beat an unarmed...boy...without letting taste the true steel of my blade," she said as she swiped her sword to the left and positioned herself further away from the boy. Jaune sighed as he walked back and picked up Crocea from his gear and placed the sheath on his gauntlet.

"Alright...but I still think that-" he didn't get to finish as he moved his head out of the way of a thin metal sword that threatened to skewer his head, he jumped back to see Weiss standing before him with her blade set in the traditional fencer's stance.

"Impressive, you actually managed to dodge my attack..." she said as she smirked at the boy as he whipped his head back at the girl, a harsh glare in his eyes that caused her to flinch slightly.

"What the heck are you trying to do! Give me a lobotomy!"

"If you can't pay attention in a fight, then you are no good to me as a bodyguard! Now stand and fight!" she countered as she lunged at the boy. Jaune grunted as he drew his sword and deflected the thin blade as a shower of sparks shot from the blades. The smaller girl quickly darted around the boy, as he continued to deflect and dodge each of her attacks.

'_Damn this girl is nuts! What kind of person just ups and attacks their teacher?'_ he thought as he brought up his arm and deployed his shield and angled it at a slight degree.

The metal blade skewed off the surface of the shield as Weiss jumped back and spun the casing in her blade as red dust covered its surface. With a flick of her wrist, a torrent of fire was launched at Jaune, who barely managed to unfurl his shield to block the attack. He swiped his shield away as the smoke left behind dissipated into thin air; only for him to dodge again as she constantly jabbed at his head and chest.

'_Ok, so she's a dust type user, no surprise seeing as her family owns just about every dust stores in the world. She's using her speed and smaller size to her advantage, making it difficult for someone like me to get a bead on her...' _Jaune thought to himself as he continued to avoid being skewered by the sharp metal object in the crazy heiress hands.

He was about to lunge at her when a large blue glyph appeared underneath him and he was sent flying into the air. "Whoa!" Jaune yelled as he spun around in the air before a second blue glyph appeared next to him and shot him off to the other side of the room as Weiss smirked as she watched her would-be tutor be thrown across the room like a rag doll.

Jaune crashed against the wall as a large spider web crack spread across the wall before he landed on the floor in a crouching position. He shook his head as he looked up to see Weiss smirking at him from across the hall.

'_Ok, now I'm pissed' _he narrowed his eyes, as he cast his gaze over the heiress' form.

'_So she can use Glyphs; Master Qrow told me something about them a while back. He said that it was a hereditary semblance exclusive to the Schnee family, meaning that they all inherited the same semblance and that they have the ability to summon avatars of their fallen foes_. _I'm not sure she has that ability yet, but clearly she can already use the glyph portion of her semblance and can utilize them to the best of her abilities, however...'_ he spied a small bead of sweat on her brow as he smirked slightly.

'_She doesn't seem to have a high endurance level, which means that repeated use could strain her aura to the limit, which makes this is a battle of endurance. But thanks to master Qrow...' _he smirked as he got back up and readied his sword and shield.

'_I trump her in that department!'_

He charged as the girl spun the mechanism again and launched a hail of ice at the boy, who brought up his shield and blocked the attack. He then jumped as a blue Glyph appeared under his feet before he landed over the Glyph and continued to charge at the girl.

Weiss was slightly shocked as the boy jumped over her Glyph before she shook off her shock and summoned a small Glyph under her feet, propelling herself back from his blade. Now on the defensive, Weiss attempted to deflect most of his attacks, as the boy delivered a rather aggressive barrage of strikes to the smaller girl. Combing her blue dust with her Glyph, she summoned a wall of ice to block his attack, freezing his blade halfway in the ice. She then selected yellow dust and launched a large lightning bolt at the ice, causing the ice to explode in a large cloud of particles.

Weiss was panting loudly as she rested her hands on her knees and looked back to the large cloud of dust. A small smirk on her face as she expected to see the boy lying on the ground, paralyzed and defeated, as she would gloat at his arrogance. But as the dust parted in the center her eyes widened in shock, as she found no trace of the boy only his sword lying on the floor.

"What the-"

She never got to finish as she felt a sudden pressure in her stomach; she was barely able to catch a glance as the young man had run through the dust cloud, appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. Her body was then flung across the room as she tumbled through the air like a leaf in the wind. Summoning a black Glyph as she was able to halt her velocity, only for her to gasp as the boy once again appeared before her and slammed his shield into her.

Stunned momentarily he tripped her under feet, spun her in the air and slammed her into the ground. He then drew his dagger as he placed the edge of his blade to her neck as he held her arms above her head. She looked up in slight fear as Jaune held the dagger to her neck, a cold look in his eyes as he glared down at her.

"I win," he said as the glare was replaced with a smirk as he got off her and placed the dagger in its sheath.

Weiss stared back stunned, at the boy before her who was neither exhausted nor the least bit tired from their short battle. A quick glance at the aura levels in on the monitor, reveal that he only used a quarter of his reserves while hers were practically empty. It spoke highly of the level of endurance that the young man possessed, despite his young age.

Who was this boy began to wonder, and where did her father find him?

"And now because I won, you have to follow my instructions, without question," he said as he smirked at her stunned face.

"And from what I got in our battle, you're very capable in using your dust and your semblance to their full potential. But your body, on the other hand, can't keep up, your endurance is weak and the main reason you lost was because you've never gone up against an opponent with a higher endurance level and mostly used your dust to incapacitate them," he said as he walked to the block of ice and withdrew his sword, sheathing the ancient blade back into its home.

"So the first thing we need to do is take your physical training back to the basics, increases you endurance levels until I say they are satisfactory. Not when you say, when I say when you're ready," he said with a commanding voice as the heiress continued to look shocked at him.

"W-Who does you think you are-" she started before Jaune held up a hand.

"I'm your combat tutor as I've told you before and you lost our bet, I would think honor is something the Schnee family took pride in or is it the other way around?" he said as the heiress closed her mouth. The boy then grinned as he placed his arms behind his back and began to circle her.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear Miss Schnee, despite my age I am your tutor and the only reason I'm here is because I owe your father a debt. But I also carry with me experience that your father believes will benefit you, in which he hopes that it will help protect you from whatever comes at you," he said as he stood before her.

"So if you can't learn to stow away the pride, then there's not much I'm willing to teach...do I make myself clear," he said as he leaned down to glare at the girl who only nodded her head dumbly. He then smirked as he began to leave the room. "Now go put on some running clothes, we will begin your training with twenty laps around the mansion followed by an extensive workout designed to increase your stamina," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Oh and Weiss..." he turned back to grin as he placed his hand on the door frame, "Welcome to the next year of Hel-Training...hope you survive," he said as he closed the door and left the young girl stunned as her right eye twitched in fury.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Jaune and Weiss had begun their training and so far it was met with some...speed bumps.

Weiss was proven to be very complicated when it came to training her, seeing as she never listened to him, always contradicted his teachings and always glared at him from the corners of her eyes as she ran around the mansion. She still refused to acknowledge him as a person, let alone her tutor and bodyguard, as she constantly called him 'Dunce' because she refused to say his name.

Jaune, on the other hand, was almost at the ends of his ropes; he could not stand her stuck up nature and her constant contradicting of his lessons that he was starting to wonder whether or not his honor and debt were even worth it. But Jaune was bound by his word, something he often remembered his father and grandfather teaches him when he was younger, so he had no choice but to just accept it and try to make the best of the situation...

Although he did wish that Weiss would stop trying to stab him in the face, that's all he asked for.

Right now Jaune was in the training arena with Weiss as she was instructed to relearn all the basics of swordsmanship, without the use of Dust or her semblance and would not be allowed to learn any advanced techniques until Jaune passed her.

She swiftly dodged the first training droid as she stabbed her thin blade through its metal chest and then deflects an oncoming blade, only to get hit in the back by a mechanical fist. She went tumbling across the ground as she glared up and charged at the droid. She performed a series of slashes and jabs at the mechanical opponent before she gave a final quick thrust into its head, only for her to be blindsided by another droid as she growled in anger. She managed to block another strike only for her to be attacked from behind as she went sailing across the arena and landed on the floor.

She then looked up with pure hatred in her eyes, as she spun the receptacle in her weapon and prepared to bury them in a large pillar of ice.

"Stop!" The entire field was basked in light as the droids stopped moving and returned to a stationary position. Weiss looked confused before she noticed Jaune moving towards her, a clear upset look on his face as he stood before her.

"You failed again Weiss," he said as she glared at him.

"What! How did I fail this time?" she said as Jaune grabbed her weapon and pointed at the dust chamber.

"The purpose of this exercise is to strengthen your basics and increase your stamina, you can't do that if you keep relying on your dust to win every fight," he said as he took out the dust cartridge and handed her the blade.

"Now do it all again," he said as he began to walk away as Weiss glared at his back as she gripped the handle of her sword tightly. She then roared as she activated her semblance and summoned a glyph under her feet and propelled her towards her target, fully intent on attacking the boys back. However, you don't survive as long as Jaune had without developing a sixth sense to when someone attacks you from behind.

Jaune spun around as he dodged her attack, grabbed her by her forearm and flipped her onto the ground. She slammed into the training floor as the air quickly left her chest before a blade was placed under her neck and she stared up into the bored eye's of her tutor Jaune.

"Attacking your tutor from behind is very foolish Miss Schnee, not to mention very cowardly," he said as he held the blade under her neck. "You've also got to work on that temper of yours, you never let your anger control you, that's the Grimm can get to you. The angrier you are, the stronger they become," he said as he sheathed his dagger and held a handout.

"Trust me, I've been living long enough to know that first hand," he said only for her to slap his hand away and rush out of the training room. He sighed deeply as he looked at the retreating girls back.

"She's quite the handful isn't she?" a voice spoke as Jaune turned to see Alexander Schnee walking up behind him. Jaune sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You can say that again," the boy said as Alexander inspected the damaged drones on the floor.

"In any case Jaune, what is the status on my daughter's progress?" he asked as Jaune sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well she is talented, I'll give her that much. But she's prone to anger really quickly, something that even the most basic hunter knows not to do against Grimm. Also, she relies too much on her dust and semblance, that without it and her limited stamina, she'd be a sitting duck," he said as he moved the severed head of a droid with his foot.

Alexander nodded as he stroked his chin in deep thought, "Agreed, our family has been known to rely too much on our Dust and our semblance to win our battles. I myself had learned the importance of strengthening my basics at a young age" he then looked around at the room. "Weiss, on the other hand, has yet to learn this lesson, nor has she been able to use her semblance to its full capabilities. Like myself and her sister. I fear she is just not as disciplined or as talented as her sister was," he said as a small shadow moved from the doorway, head down and an aura of sadness surrounding its retreating form.

Jaune frowned slightly at this as he looked to the man. "Sir, that's a bit insensitive to say about Weiss, don't you think it's a bit harsh to compare your daughters to each other like that? Don't you actually care about them?" the man looked at the boy as he straightened himself and gripped his saber.

"Young man I care deeply for my daughters, but the life our family inherited is a dangerous one. Our enemies are constantly at our doors, I've already lost enough family to them to risk that pain, so I need them to be able to protect themselves when I am gone," he said as he began to make his way to the exit.

"So I apologize if I expect too much from them, but I would rather they hate me and be strong...then to love me and risk losing them...it is the sacrifice a parent must make," he said as he hung his head and exited the room. Jaune sighed as he picked up his gear and made his way to his room, his mind going over what the man had said to him as he thought about his own family back home. He wondered if his own family would've acted like Alexander and treated him coldly in order for him to gain strength.

Would that have made him a stronger fighter? Would that have made him worthy in the eyes of the village?

That thought was instantly banished, as he could not imagine the world where his parents did not love him, or support his dream of becoming a hunter. And while he did leave his family behind to get stronger, it wasn't just for him but for them as well.

He wanted to get stronger so he could protect them.

Before he could make it to his room, he paused as he stood outside Weiss door as could only imagine the kind of pressure that she was forced to live. Constantly having to live up to an expectation you were expected to achieve, feeling the disappointment and shame that came with failing...

It seemed he and Weiss had more in common than her originally thought.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on her door "Weiss, it's me Jaune, can we talk for a minute?" silence welcomed him as he looked at the door and grew slightly concerned. "Weiss? Are you ok?" he reached for the knob as he opened the door, only to find it unlocked.

_'Strange, Weiss never leaves her door unlocked? Unless she's off in the training room, but we were there just half an hour ago'_ he thought to himself as he paused the door open and was met with an empty room.

"Weiss? Weiss where are-" he stopped as he noticed that her window was ajar, with blankets wrapped around the bed post as a makeshift rope, as both her combat skirt and weapon were not in their usual place. Jaune then ran to the window as he inspected the rope and looked out into the grassy plains of Atlas.

"Oh no, that stuck up idiot!" Jaune growled as he rushed back to his room, grabbed his gear and bolted out of the door. He frightened a few of the maids on the way out, but he didn't care about that right now, all that mattered to him was that Weiss hadn't done something incredibly stupid.

* * *

With Weiss, Forest of Forever Night

* * *

Weiss had in fact done something incredibly stupid, something that if she survived through she would constantly berate herself for her foolishness. After overhearing the conversation between Jaune and her father, Weiss had gathered her weapon and set off to prove herself in the Forest of Forever Night. A place that was infamous in Atlas due to the large scale of the trees that cast a constant shadow over the forest, hence it was known as the Forest of Forever Night.

She had often heard at a young age that her ancestors had trained within these woods and passed on the tradition to her family, as when they reached the age of eighteen, the would enter the forest in order to harness the power of their Semblance. She could remember the day her sister entered the forest and emerged with neither a scratch on her body, but with a pack of glowing white Beowolves behind her.

Since then she had always been compared to her sisters abilities and her use in the family semblance. Something she still had trouble to achieve. She was sick and tired of being compared to her sister that she decided to enter the forest and force her semblance to its next stage.

At first, it was starting off well, she had managed to slay a numerous amount of Grimm and used her Glyphs and dust to their optimal potential. She soon began to run low on dust and had opted to retreat from the forest to resupply. But her pride had told her that she could take on these beasts and prove to both her father and that wannabe hunter that she was just as talented as her sister...

She then realized her mistake as Grimm surrounded her on all sides.

It turned out the Grimm were waiting for her to use up her dust, by sending the smallest and the weakest of them to die at her blade. In which her pride caused her to use up both her dust and her aura reserves summoning glyphs on small level Grimm, which she would then fail to notice the larger Grimm waiting within the shadows of the forest to pounce on the girl.

She dodged out of the way of a rabid claw as she quickly ignited her blade and struck the beast in the chest, causing the beast to scream in pain before collapsing onto the ground, quickly returning to the black dust from which it was spawned. But before she could grab a breath, a Boarbatusk slammed into her back as he flung across the forest floor. Her small form skidding across the ground as small tears appeared in her dress.

She growled as she spun the chamber on her sword and cast a bolt of lightning at the Boarbatusk, reducing it to ash in a matter of seconds. She breathed in deep breaths as she looked around at a large amount of Grimm that surrounded her.

"I'm...I'm not done yet!" Weiss said as she spun her chamber one last time as he blade was bathed in a light blue glow and she propelled herself with her Glyph. She slashed and gashed at the Grimm as jagged blue ice shards erupted from their wounds.

She sped across the forest floor as the light from her blade left streaks of white and blue through the air as she slew every Grimm in her path. She jumped over the final Grimm as she stabbed her blade firmly in the back of its head and gave a painful twist as the beast cried out in pain before slumping to the ground in silence.

She breathed in heavily as she finally managed to catch her breath, she chuckled to herself as she stood over the fallen forms of the Grimm, "Heh, they weren't so tough, nothing that a Schnee like myself couldn't handle" she spoke with pride as she stood on wobbling knees. But she then slumped her shoulders as she glared at the forest floor.

"But I still wasn't able to summon anything...how did she do it? How did Winter summon those Beowolves, and why can't I do it? Argh!" she groaned in frustration as she released a small amount of her anger. She never noticed the pair of blood red eyes slowly opened at the mouth of a cave not far from her position a loud growl as it slowly moved in the darkness. She looked down at her chambers as nearly all of her dust had been emptied.

"I guess I should head back now, don't want to be caught up in a place like this without any dust-" a loud growl caught her by surprise as a dark presence appeared behind her as she turned around only to be backhanded away by a large spiny tail and slammed into a tree.

Weiss coughed and gasped for air as she looked up to see what had managed to sneak up behind her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of a large bipedal Grimm bleached purely white with a reptilian-like body with a serpent-like head and large bat shaped wings on either side of its body, while its legs were similar to that of chickens with pointed spines running along its spine.

The Grimm before her was a White Wyvern, an extremely dangerous breed of Grimm that was infamous for nesting near the mountains of Atlas and was known for its razor sharp teeth and acidic like poison. The poison of the White Wyvern while not toxic as a Vipertail, contact with skin would cause a victim to experience an extreme amount of pain as if they were dipped in a vat of acid.

There were enough reports to indicate that those unfortunate enough to meet a White Wyvern, died in excruciating amounts of pain.

"Oh no," Weiss muttered as the beast narrowed its beady red eyes and hissed at the girl.

The creature lunged at Weiss as she barely managed to evade its massive jaws, its teeth sinking into the trunk of the large, firmly locking the beast into the trunk of the tree. But it only a lasted for a few seconds before the beast wrenched itself from the trunk and turned around to face the heiress, as small amounts of drool dripping from its jaw as smoke rose up from each drop upon the ground.

Weiss gasped slightly as the Wyvern roared and launched a stream of acid towards her, causing her to roll out of the way as the acid missed her but sprayed all over the surface of a large tree. The tree then began to crack and bend as it fell to the forest floor, the soft moonlight bursting from the open hole in the canopy as the lone light shone on the darkened floor.

Weiss struggled to stand as she raised her blade to fight against the massive beast, but a quick glance at her dust reserves showed that she only had one small amount of red dust left. Not enough to injure the beast let alone kill it, but it could buy her the chance to escape and make it back to the manor.

She spun the revolver one last time as she propelled herself at the beast, just as it swung its spiny tail in her direction. She quickly summoned a second glyph under her and launched herself over the Wyvern and then a third to propel her to the creatures face in mid air. The thin blade stabbed the creature straight through its eye, as she prepared to channel her aura into the dust.

But the beast shook her off and swung her into another tree. She gasped in pain as she landed on her leg and twisted her ankle. Bruised and broke, fear surged through her chest as the beast released an enraged roared at the thin blade stuck in its eye as it turned and glared with its one eye at the white haired heiress. Razor sharp teeth flashed in the night as it roared and lunged at the girl while time itself seemed to move to a crawl for the girl. This was the first time in her life she had ever felt a true fear for her life. The first time she had ever felt true despair at the thought of losing her own life.

And she had no one to blame but herself...

'_Winter, father! Please! Save me!'_ she screamed in her mind as she shielded herself as best as she could as she waited for the inevitable end that was about to consume her...

Instead, she felt no pain, but could hear the sound of the beast enraged and struggling.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was shocked to see a figure standing before her. His back was towards her as the figure had a white shield caught in the jaws of the large beast. The figure then turned his head as she looked up more to see a mop of blond hair and piercing blue eyes as her eyes widened even further.

"You ok?" he asked with sincerity in his voice as Weiss stared up in shock at the figure before her.

It was Jaune, he had somehow found her in the deepest parts of the Forest of Forever Night and saved her at the last minute...she was alive because of him. The Wyvern the growled as it struggled to push itself further against the boys shield, but Jaune would have none of that as he slashed at the creatures face and caused the beast to roar in pain as a large cut appeared in its snout.

Jaune then spun around and grabbed Weiss as he lifted her on his shoulder and ran from the beast. The beast gave a roar as it chased after the pair, demolishing any bush and tree that stood in its path.

"Geez, what did you do to piss it off!" he yelled as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"I-I may have stabbed it in the eye!" Weiss yelled as Jaune carried her through the forest, the boy released a slight curse as he ran from the mad beast behind them.

"Yeah, that'd definitely pissed it off!" the beast lunged with its massive jaw, as Jaune barely managed to evade its sharp teeth and poured his aura into his legs. "We need to get out of the forest! It's too tight in here to fight it properly!" he said as he raced to the edge of the forest.

She looked at him in shock as she lay on his shoulder as they raced towards the forest. "You're going to fight that thing! Are you insane, you're going to get yourself killed! Just keep running back to the manor!" she ordered as he shook his head.

"Can't, Wyverns are known to hold grudges, it won't stop until it kills however pissed it off, mainly you?" he said as Weiss slightly flinched at this piece of information. "Not to mention if we lead it back to the manor, we run the risk of putting everyone else at risk!" he yelled as he saw the glimpse of the moonlight from the edge of the forest.

"Hang on!" he yelled as they burst through the foliage of the forest and made it to the grassy plains of Atlas. Jaune stopped as he attempted to catch his breath, but turned back as he heard the sound of the Wyvern catching up behind him. Realizing that he couldn't continue to run with Weiss on his shoulder, he made his way over to a large boulder formation as he placed her behind cover.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he set her back against the stone surface.

"I'm going to fight it, we can't make it back if it keeps following us and I can't keep carrying you," he said as he looked to the forest and drew his sword from its sheath and deployed his shield.

"I might be able to buy us some time until your father's security force gets it here", he said as he sent a message to Alexander on his scroll with a homing signal on his scroll. But before he could get up and fight, a slender hand grabbed his wrist as he looked down to see Weiss's frightened face.

"Are you insane! You can fight a Wyvern, not by yourself!" she said as Jaune had a serious look on his face. "Let me help you, I can distract it while-" she was cut off as Jaune glared at her.

"No! You're too injured to fight and you'd only get yourself killed!" he said as he gestured to her swollen red ankle. "Right now it's more important to me that you stay alive until your father gets here," he said as she glared directly into his eyes.

"Why! So you can continue to get paid from my father!" Jaune shook his head as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's because, despite your attitude, I consider you my friend Weiss..." she gasped slightly as he rested his forehead on hers as a small blush worked its way on her cheeks, as he smiled at her.

"I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let one of my friends die on me...I'll be fine, just trust me ok?" he said as he let go of her and stood up. She stared back in shock as he smiled and made his way out of cover, just as the Wyvern burst through the forest and released a loud roar upon seeing the pair.

Jaune raised sword as he charged at the Grimm, the monster swinging its massive tail at him as Jaune jumped over the tail and slashed at the creature's legs. But the beast only roared as it swung again, only for Jaune to duck this time and slash at its open stomach. The beast howled in anger as it shot a stream of acid at the boy, the boy was barely able to roll out of the way as he managed to take cover behind a boulder.

"Shit! Nearly forgot about the acid..." Jaune said as he noticed the small drops that splashed off the rock eat away at the ground before him.

"Need to blind it with a few smoke bombs," he said as he withdrew from his pouch a three small leather bags, "Luckily I made these a few days ago. Alright, great uncle Geralt, let's see if your other formulas work?" he quickly ignited the bags and threw them at the beast, as the bags exploded in a large plume of black smoke and the beast howled and roared in anger.

Jaune then ran forward as he used the smoke to mask his movements and attacked the creature on all sides. He sliced and slashed at the creature's skin as each time he attacked; he left small cuts and slashed all along its body. But due to the Wyverns tough leather like skin, the sword was not able to cut as deeply as Jaune wanted to.

"Shit, its skins too strong-whoa!" Jaune said as he ducked under another tail whip and rolled out of the way from snapping jaws. He quickly swiped at its teeth and just managed to nick its gums, when the beast howled and attacked more furiously. Luckily Jaune was able to bring his shield up, and like before, locked its jaw with the shield.

"Jaune!" Weiss yelled as she watched the beast bare down on the boy when suddenly a flash of light caught her eyes as an idea came into her mind. Meanwhile, Jaune struggled to hold his ground as the massive beast continued to beat down on him, the beasts foul stench burned at his nostrils as he resisted the urge to gag at the monsters foul breath.

"Two words ugly! Breath! Mint!" Jaune yelled as he used both arms to hold the shield up and keep the beast from ripping his arm off. Before he could do anything to distract the beast, Weiss appeared above the creature as she propelled herself with a glyph and landed on the creature's head.

"Weiss! What the heck are you doing! Get out of here!" he yelled as he struggled to hold the beast back from eating his head off. Weiss, however, ignored him as she slowly climbed along the creature neck, her fingers grasping at the pommel of her blade before the beast eye shone red and she was thrown off its head, along with Jaune as his shield was torn off his gauntlet.

Weiss slammed into the rock was Jaune tumbled across the ground like a rag doll as the beast roared into the air as it set its sight on the young girl that robbed it off his eye. She gasped as she tried to back away, only for her back to hit up against the stone surface as the creatures large mouth opened to swallow the girl whole.

For a second time that day, her entire life flashed before her eyes as death loomed closer and closer to her. Familiar faces flashed before her eyes as each one brought back a painful memory of loneliest and cold.

But one memory brought a brief moment of happiness as a woman with flowing white hair and loving blue eyes appeared before as she smiled sweetly and lovingly at her. A small tear was brought to her eyes as she closed the softly and waited for her end...

'_Momma...I missed you...'_

"WEISS!" a yell broke her thought as her eyes snapped open and she felt her body jerk to the left as she was pulled away by a black figure. The sound of flesh being torn echoed in the field as Weiss and the figure tumbled across the ground as the figure hugged her closer to his chest.

The two landed a small distance from the beast as she looked up to see Jaune glared at the beast, as he drew Hunter from its sheath and threw the dagger at the creature. The blade flew through the air before it landed straight into the other eye of the beast as the Wyvern roared in anger and pain. He slammed his hand into the ground as chains of light shot out and bound the creature, a temporary fix as he could already hear some of the chains begin to snap. Jaune then looked down as he saw her shocked face while she saw a slightly enraged face as he placed her on her knees.

"Damn it Weiss what were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed! Are you insane!" the boy yelled as she continued to stare dumbly at his face. She could only continue to stare as he too continued to berate her foolish actions. But none of that seemed to matter as he sighed and shook his head and smiled at her.

"Thanks though...for saving my life", he said as he patted the top of her head affectionately. "But what made you think it was a good idea to jump on the back of a Wyvern? That seems more like something Ruby would do" he muttered the last part to himself as Weiss continued to look between him and the chains that bound the beast.

"H-How did you do that?" she said as she pointed at the chains before Jaune shook his hand dismissively at her.

"Later, now tell me why you decided to jump onto his back", Jaune asked again, as Weiss realized that now was not the best time for an interrogation.

"I-I thought that if I could get to Mytrenaster, I could use the last of the dust in the chamber to kill it," she said as Jaune shifted his gaze to the sword impaled into the roaring beast eye, as a grin came upon his face.

"That is a crazy and fool hearty place..." he paused as he looked back at the girl and grinned, "Why didn't I think of it?" he said as he stood back and bounced on his heel. "Thanks, Weiss," he said as he bounded towards the beast.

"JAUNE!" she yelled as the last of the chains burst into dust, as the beast roared and lashed out blindly at the boy. But Jaune laughed as he ducked under the tail swipe, grabbed the creature by its large neck and flipped itself onto the creature's neck.

He then reached over as he grasped the handle of Mytrenaster as he poured every little bit of aura he had into the blade. The chamber glowed bright red as the blade was engulfed in a large plume of fire. The beast roared as it thrashed and wailed as the fire burned the beast inside out. The beast let out a massive roar, as fire streamed out instead as it was quickly reduced to ash. The beast then fell to the ground as half its body dispersed into dust as Mytrenaster stabbed into the ground and Jaune was left in the center of a large area of the scorched earth.

Weiss could only watch in awe at the amount of fire that was produced from the small amount of dust._ 'I would never have been able to produce a fire of that magnitude, not with the amount of Aura I have left...'_ she thought as she looked at the boy that was kneeling in the center of the fiery destruction.

'_Who is he?' _Jaune looked over as he slowly made his way over to the girl and smiled at her, despite the small cuts and bruises that decorated his face.

"Hey," he said as she jumped slightly at him, "How's your ankle?" he asked as he inspected the swollen foot. She had completely forgotten about her leg, as the adrenaline had worn off and she felt the pain that had been held back.

"Hold still," he said calmly as he placed his hand over her ankle as his palm glowed a soft light. She stared in awe as the swelling slowly resided as she noticed that he was struggling a bit and sweat building over his forehead.

"H-Hey stop, if you're low on Aura you'll-"

"I'll be fine" he cut her off as the last of his aura healed her ankle and he smiled up at her. "What matters to me right now is your safety...Snow Angel" he said as a small blush flushed her cheeks as she began to stutter and fidgeted slight while trying to avert her gaze.

She then looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes as she began to notice things she had not taken into consideration when she first met him. For one, he was a lot stronger than what she had originally assumed, she had thought their duel a week ago was a fluke and the she was still superior to him, but now she realized that he had been holding back in their sparring match.

She realized that maybe there was more to the boy than what she had initially thought. But she also realized that the entire time he had been living with them, he had not seen her as his charge or a quick way to earn some money. He had been seeing her as a friend.

He was the first friend that she had ever had.

She was about to say something when the sound of a bulkhead sound overhead as they looked up to see the personal shuttle of her fathers begin to land near them. Her father's personal bodyguards came rushing out of the vehicle as they quickly surrounded the pair and her father came rushing out to her.

"Weiss! Weiss are you ok!" he yelled as he rushed towards his daughter, a look of clear concern on his face as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"F-Father?" she managed to stutter out as she was held in his embrace.

"I'm so happy...so, so happy that I didn't lose you too" muttered into his shoulder as he grasped her tighter.

Weiss was stunned as her father hugged her for the first time since she was little when her mother had been alive, back when he was a different man. She felt small wet spots on her shoulder as she realized that he was crying. She looked slightly to see his face shadowed by the night, but the small streams of light that caressed his face proved to her that he was indeed crying.

She slowly raised her hands as she embraced her father and allowed for small tears to streak down her face as she held her father for what seemed like an eternity. And for the first time since her mother died so many years ago, she was happy.

Jaune looked on from the back as he smiled at the pair while he held his side, he couldn't bring himself to ruin this precious moment between father and daughter as his mind traveled back to his family back home.

And he wondered if he'd ever get to see them again?

* * *

Later at the Schnee Manor

* * *

Weiss stood at the front of Jaune's door as she raised her hand to knock on the door and properly thank him for saving her life. But she kept hesitating and chickened out at the last minute.

'_What is wrong with me? Just knock and say thank you, how hard can that be?'_ she thought to herself as she tried, and failed, to knock on the door.

After being picked up by Alexander and escorted back to the manor, Mr. Schnee personally thanked the boy for saving his daughter and offered to pay him any amount of money that he wanted, within reason of course. But Jaune once again surprised both Alexander and Weiss, as he kindly declined his offer and said that there was no need to pay him for doing what he knew was right.

It was then that she found out that there was more to Jaune then what she had previously assumed. The boy was confusing and an enigma to her. He was kind but annoying. Gentle, yet fierce. A total dunce, yet a brilliant tactician. Humble...yet strong.

And most importantly...he saw her as a friend...and that was the one part of him that she could still not understand.

'_Ok, I can do this, I'm a Schnee after all'_ she thought to herself with a mighty self-push, as she made her way to knock in the old timber wood.

"Argh! Damn it that hurts!" Startled by the yell she pushed the doors open and gasped in shock, as she came to the sight of Jaune with one-half of his shirt over his shoulder to reveal large cut that the Wyvern's tail had made when he tackled her out of the way.

A medical kit lay by his side as he held in his hand a thread and needle as he prepared to stitch the wound closed, but fumbled every to pinch the flesh together and sew the wound close. As soon as the door opened Jaune stopped what he was doing and was met with the startled look of fright, as Weiss stared in shock at the wound on his right side.

"Oh hey Weiss, what are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly as he tried to resume sewing his wound close.

"W-what am I doing? What are you doing?! How did you get injured like that!?" she yelled frantically as she rushed over to the bed, as she placed herself beside him.

"Oh this thing?" he said as he gestured to the cut, "Its no big deal, one of the spines on the Wyvern managed cut me during the fight. Hurts like hell, though, but I should be fine once my aura recharges," he then squinted his eyes as he held the needle in his hand and pinched at the flesh.

"Now if I can just get this stupid need-OW!" he yelped as he pricked his skin and grunted slightly in pain. He was about to try again, when small slender hands took the needle out of his hand, as he was met with a glare from the Schnee girl.

"Ah Weiss, can I have that back?" he asked as the girl shook her head and placed her hand on his side.

"Hold still, you can't stitch yourself up in this condition," she said with a flat tone as she got to work at stitching his wound shut.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to mend wounds?" he said, as the girl didn't look up at him as she continued to sew into his flesh.

"Father made me learn some medical techniques when I was young, in case I was ever I ever got injured..." she continued to treat the boy, as she gazed at the wound that would now scar his right side. He had taken a blow that would have surely killed her, had he not intervened in time.

Her own pride had nearly gotten someone killed, and she was the only one to blame.

Jaune looked to his right as he noticed that she had grown quiet, as her hands had stopped moving and instead had her head bowed to him. A moment of silence blanketed the room as the two sat on the edge of the bed. A soft mumble caught his ears, as he looked over to the white hair maiden as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as she breathed a deep breath and kept her head down.

"I said 'thank you'...for saving my life against that Grimm. I would be dead right now if you hadn't been there...and-and I'm sorry that you got injured doing it because of me" she said before she felt a gentle hand on her head as she looked up to see a soft smile on his face as looked upon her.

"No problem Weiss...that's what friends are for right?" he said as she smiled softly and resumed sewing the wound close.

Little did they know that on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face was Alexander Schnee as he looked upon the scene as he felt his heart warm slightly at the scene.

"You were right mister Schnee" Elizabeth, his secretary, said as she looked at the two teens as well. "The boy has proven to be a valuable asset, managing to protect mistress Weiss as he did. Not to mention the level of hi strength is astonishing, I can see know why you recruited him to be her tutor" she said as the man shook his head slightly.

"That wasn't the only reason why I chose him..." he said as she raised a curious eyebrow at the man, as he turned from the door and began to walk away.

"Then why did you recruit him sir?" she asked as the man stopped as he looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

"So that he could be a friend to my daughter," he said as he walked away, leaving a confused and stunned secretary as she looked back into the room as the two were conversing amongst themselves. A clear and happy smile on Weiss' face, as for the firs time in since she met Jaune...

She was happy

* * *

**And scene, Here is Chapter Seven of Rising of an Arc. Now I know at the end I made her father seem a little Out of Character, but since this is an Alternate Universe, the situation would allow him to be generally concerned for his daughter. So him hugging her and crying is something I generally assume any father would do to their child if they nearly lost them to something like that.**


End file.
